Lucy's Novel
by BlueBolter
Summary: First. this is my story and Lucy only co-wrote and published it .This story features an OC novel . Read the reactions of the Fairy Tail mages as they read it . Features: Humor / Action / Adventure / Romance (later on ). Duh, not much to say , I'm so bad at summaries. Chapter 11: Separated , our heroes try to group back , but will they be able ? Did Dan die ? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

_**Hello everyone here is my forth story . It is mostly an OC story and I wanted to post it on Fairy Tail's so , to make it relevant I gave Lucy the Idea and she is co-writing it with me . She must really be happy that I gave her my story and now let's watch how the guild members or other persons read or like the story . So let's start. As I always said I accept all types of reviews .**_

* * *

_**No one's POV - Lucy's house**_

"Uhh , Lucy can you re-explain to me what we are doing here ?" asked Natsu to his certain blonde friend . His was sitting on Lucy's couch along with Gray , Erza , Happy , Wendy and Charla.

"Well , I got the idea of a new novel , but I'm not sure if it is good enough to give it to Levi , so I decided to test it on you before giving it to her . I want it to be perfect . " Explain Lucy." But I dont want to read any book without images ." complained Happy . " Well , you won't have to read it as I'm going to read it for you . " said Lucy with an optimistic smile . " Yay , Lucy is now our maid . " Yelled Natsu but was ignored by the blonde . " Anyway , I'm going to start and please be sure to listen and tell me what you think ." said the Lucy as she started reading .

* * *

**_Chapter one : The prologue ._**

**_No one's POV_**

'Booom' That sound could only mean that another floater of the Yilverium exploded . Only 2 floater of the original six is operational now . Controlling that Air ship was now even more difficult. Dan and Lea were being covered by their numerous teammates while they escape . They all said that Valeria will be unable to regain control of the HQ of the Cinoferes .

Then another unfateful incident happened as they were just before an exit . Another explosion occurred from Dan's side blasting him sideward in some heavy-looking debris ."Dan!" screamed Lea as she saw his friend . She immediately rushed to help his dear fellow friend . She tried to move the debris but they were too heavy for her and from her previous fight , she could not use her weapon anymore . She then started to pull his friend out using his hand . She managed to pull the head out of the heap but Lead could not hide her pain . Her badly hurt hands from Serket's attack and Dan's hand shield didn't help . It was a shield designed for both offence and defence by Lea's friend and saviour ( in a way), Ken , the genius.

"Lea, please , stop . You'll hurt yourself even more . Just jump " said the dark brown-haired male . " No , I won't leave you alone." The golden blonde haired female said as she pulled even more but even more blood erupted from her arms . She was going to tell Dan to use his magic but she remembered that Dan is just as defenceless as when she met him.

Yes , these days . Those days were so bright , there was nothing making them worry , even a little . It was all about fun . A smile came to Lea's lips as she remembered those days.

"Haha" laughed Dan . "What's so funny !" Said Lea , kind of angry and Dan laughed even more . "Will you tell me why you are laughing much in such a critical condition or I'll knock out all your teeth ." threatened Lea .

"It is just that it has been so much since I saw a proper smile over your face . You never smiled like this since you cut your hair . " Said Dan. Lea was shocked but it was true . She never smiled like this again . " And I also realised 2 things . The first one is that your smile is beautiful ." said Dan and Lea blushed , it could be seen even with the trails of blood passing through her cheek .

"But before I tell you the second thing , please promise me that you will jump off after you do it ." said Dan "But I can't leave you like this." Protested the blonde . "Please , have faith in Irisa . Don't tell me that you don't trust your friend." Said Dan . Lea then tried to remember all that her nakamas did for her . She knew she can have faith in Irisa but this time she is going to leave all of her dearest friends on an Airship that is going to crash if not handled or which might even explode midway .

"Fine , I accept " said Lea and Dan murmured something in her ear and Lea did it. ( If you want to know what it is , you better wait till the end of this story ) "Ok , Lea , Please take care but don't worry we'll get to see ourselves again once the Yilverium lands " said Dan and Lea jumped off the 'dead' ship with a sad smile . Yes , no parachute but fortunately her otherwise deadly jump was weakened by a bunch of foliage .

Lea got up and searched a place where she could observe the ship but then , she looked at it , shocked . She could not believe it . The Yilverium caught fire and then it exploded . "No !" Yelled Lea in disbelief . The huge burning carcass decided into numerous amount of burning debris .

Lea couldn't help but cry . A special piece of tissue then flew to her . Passing right by her . She caught it and cried even more . It was Dan's handkerchief the one in which was written ' ' . This piece of cloth reminded her of all those dear ones but Dan the most .

Spelling the names of the fallen she fell unconscious ending with Dan .

But how did all these start first ? And why is the second main character being saved ? Let's reverse time a bit to the very moment where the life of our main char changed .

**_Dan's POV - That day_**

I entered an inn-bar of the little village of Malvaria found in the country of Ranitia . It was a nice , heartwarming place . A woman kindly greeted me from the counter I sat at a table and took a glance at the menu , looking for a nice beverage to calm my thirst .

I waved at the same woman of before and she came to me asking " Do you want to order something ?" and I asked her " First of all tell me if that Vitail contains alcohol? "" No , it is made up of a blend of different fruits and nectar ." she explained . "I'll take one then ." I said and she then looked at the floor and said " Sorry but , you would have to wait a little time . The stock of some fruits ended and one of our worker went to buy them . He'll be here soon . Do you wish to change your order then ?" She said and I thought and replied " No , I'll wait . Please place it on the table when done. I'm going to roam around then ." I said . "As you wish ." she said and went away . What ! I think it is the only non-alcohol drink except water in the menu and I clearly can't stand alcohol .

I took my backpack and then searched for the washroom . I needed to talk to Jay , my companion but in private . I sat on the seat and took out my communication Lacrima . I was lucky that the toilets were clean . I managed to get through him and said a friendly " Hey ." " Hey , Dan , so what's up and why are you in the toilet ?" He asked in his annoying way . He was also a photographer like me . We used to take pictures and upload their copies on a special page in our blog and buyers just need to contact us .

"I just needed to talk to you in private ." I said and he said "What do you want ?" I stayed silent a moment and said "How are you able to sell so many photos ! No one bought any picture of mine since a whole month . I'm nearly bankrupt ."He thought a moment and rubbed the back of his head and said " Well , you see Dan . It is due to the content of the photos. " said Jay . "What's wrong with mine ? I snap photos of landscapes while you snap photos of random girls ." I complained . "Sorry guy but I found my newest content . Got to go ." said Jay as he disconnected. What a jerk ! I'm never gonna calm him again . That's sure .

Angry I walked out of the toilet and then I noticed some noises from a part of the bar . I went there hopping that it isn't a strip show as it would be totally stupid . I managed to pass through the amassed crowd and managed to get in front. There was a stage . So I guessed that the bar is also hosting bar fights . On the right was a bulky looking man wearing a heavy armour decorated with different creature's skins and was holding an axe in his right hand . I don't know why but I felt a strong dislike for him.

His opponent was a blonde girl looking more or less at the same age of me . She had no special weapon nor armour, just normal clothes but she looked also determined and her eyes clearly showed that she was not afraid of her opponent . I really wanted to support her but unfortunately in my economic state it would be better if I don't bet.

A man dressed up like show magician , no not mage or wizard , got on the staged and announced " Dear ladies and gentlemen , here's the fifth battle of the day . Our Champion *pointing towards the axe wielding dude* Thor , the terrible , who has previously won 99 battles in a row will get the chance of achieving a 100 win streak by defeating his challenger : Pandora !* Pointing towards the blonde ) . So now that the presentations are done , Let's start this fight and please remember my dear fighters , damage caused to the infrastructure has to be repaid by you ." He then got off the stage and a bell was rung .

I am really worried about Pandora . She was going to fight such a powerful opponent . It is a bit like David V/S Goliath . I hope she won't get hurt too much . Most of the persons are cheering Thor . But the fact that caught my eye was that Pandora had no visible weapon while Thor had a gigantic battle-axe . Yes , Pandora is dead .

The match started and Thor leaped towards the blonde . He then swung his massive axe and Pandora back flipped to dodge the attack . "You are so slow ." taunted Pandora. "I'm gonna show you what happens to those who mock me ! " exclaimed Thor as he swung his axe here and there towards Pandora who swiftly continuously back-dashed to dodge the hits but she eventually got hit and was blaster to the other side of the square-shaped ring .

"Crap ! I didn't see it " said Pandora as she tried to get up but Thor jumped in front of her and his axe was imbued with lighting " Lightning Strike !" Yelled Thor . Oh no ! I think she's done now . I don't think it could be escaped .

Yet , Pandora stayed there ,still looking calm and said something sounding like "Ares ". A bright light-green light engulfed them. The sound of the axe was heard . The light slowly dissipated itself and Pandora had disappeared. Thor's lightning imbued axe had missed her . How ? No one knew but the real question is : where is she now ?

" Phew , Some seconds late and I would have been over. " said a female voice sounding like Pandora's . It was coming from the ceiling . I looked up and exclaimed " Up !" . Indeed , Pandora gripped to the ceiling by the use of 2 big , shuriken shaped , black grapple like weapon with 3 blades and a chain linking them to each of her hand . It also had a faint light green glow at the centre of the 3 blades . From where did she get that ?

Pandora let herself fall down and landed gracefully on the ground . "You've got talent , little girl . No one ever escaped that attack ." complimented Thor and Pandora replied "Thanks but now my turn to attack ." She sent her grapples towards Thor. They were spinning and were moving very quickly .

The first grapple was blocked by Thor while wielding his axe with both hands horizontally . Sparks flew as the grapple like if sawed the handle of the axe . The second was sent low and then erupted and hit Thor like an uppercut , launching him in the air and Pandora made it spin wildly on him . That grapples seems like if it is defying gravity by keeping Thor airborne for so much time . He looks heavy.

With a movement of her hand Pandora made her grapple return to her and by the same time , dragging Thor with it . ( they were still airborne ) I think she knew this was bound to arrive as she didn't look surprised at all and then when Thor was enough close to her the blonde kicked the axe wielder like if he was a soccer ball , sending him flying to the other side of the ring. "Man , that armour is pretty hard . I need to break it fast " said Pandora as she massaged her leg lightly.

Her hand then glowed in bright light-yellow color .The light faded and I noticed that her grapples had disappeared and a black rectangular rod with a light-yellow glowing blade . It looked like a one-handed sword . Thor was already on his feet was ready to counterattack . Pandora swung the sword like weapon , like if slashing Thor even if he was out of reach but yet amazingly , the blade extended . Thor was not surprised and blocked the attack with ease .

Pandora's serious face then turned into a smirk . I wondered why but then I noticed that the blade bended and entangled itself around Thor , thus trapping him . The blonde pulled the man with some difficulties using the yellow blade as a whip or string . The part of the blade tangling Thor disappeared and the latter started spinning on himself . A pink light covered both the blade and the rod

The light faded and the rod was now longer and had two long pink glowing blades at each end . Pandora with then incredible grace and agility started slashing Thor again and again like if she was dancing with her weapon.

Parts of Thor's armour started falling down "And now , Eaglas " said Pandora as her weapon disappeared in a frosty blue light and a black scythe with a frosty blue , glowing blade stood in her hand . The place where the blade touch the handle is in a circle form with a black outline and a glowing centre . I wonder where she got all those weapons , maybe re-equip magic.

"Let us finish this now ." said the blonde as she prepared herself to attack a staggering Thor . " Reaper's Harvest " called Pandora and she was now behind Thor . A trail of the same colour as the blade was observable.

Thor fell down and blood was coming out of the injury . The man of the other time came to examine Thor . After some seconds he declared that Pandora won . I could hardly believe it . I'm so jealous . I wish I had her power .

Pandora quitted the stage and went to the washroom. I wanted to ask for an autograph but I'm shy and I don't want to sound like one of those crazy fanboys. I decided to go back to my table and I was happy to find that the drink I ordered was there . I took it and then I noticed another stuff on the table. It looked like a tablet . I was lost about it and I decided to go to the bar to ask about it .

I asked the barmaid of earlier about it but she didn't know anything about it . "Maybe it is someone's ." She said . I raised the tablet and shouted " Is that tablet anyone's property ? " No one replied so I guessed it was no one's. "So now ? " I asked "I guess take it . That tablet isn't anyone's ." the barmaid said . I finished my drink and paid the bill . "Well , I think I'll be going now " I said "Already !" Exclaimed the dark-haired lady and I replied " It is just that last fight pumped me . I feel that I could destroy a whole mountain ." She then waved and said " Good bye then , come back soon .*mockingly* And do not destroy anything ."

I smiled and waved back as I quitted the building . As I walked to the train station , I took out the tablet and I was surprise to see neither a lock nor a pattern lock . I swiped the screen and found an already running app . It was a map of the area with some areas with a yellow lining with a star . I guessed that it might be some sightseeing places. I decided to go to the nearest one . It was about some hours to the north and it was only accessible by foot . There were no roads passing near it .

Determined I set off my destination and reached it in 3 hours . I guess if I didn't have those breaks or took some pictures I would have been there in maybe an hour less . The place was not really special . It was just that the forest seemed denser and there were little docile creatures walking/ crawling / flying around .

Then the earth started shaking and a noise of broken wood was heard from behind . The noise seemed to be coming in my direction . I turned back and saw three huge monsters coming . They had grey fur and had huge bellies . They had a trump and had small marble like eyes . They also had caterpillar like body with a fat , ugly tail and four fat short legs.

It was amazing . It was the first time I saw such a creature , let alone three. My photographer instincts rose and I snapped a photo of them . The flash seemed to have angered them and they trumpeted loudly . Their eyes were now fiery red and they marched slowly towards me . I was really scared now and then I heard a voice say " I've finally found you , scum . Give me my tablet now , you bloody thief !"

* * *

_**-Back to reality**_

"So what do you think !" with a bright smile and a small blush. "Score : 572348941, Hah , I'm better at temple run than you flame Brain ." " No way yo cheated.""Hey , Happy are you sure a strawberry fish cheesecake is going to be good ?""Of course fish is good and strawberry cheesecake are both good . Imagine what would happen if we fuse them." Lucy stared at the scene in front of her . None of her teammates has been paying attention to her . Gray and Natsu were playing temple run on her tablet , Erza and Happy are cooking a strawberry fish cheesecake and Wendy and her exceed were sleeping. " What the hell does that mean !" Roared Lucy in a burst of anger.

* * *

**_So that's it for that chapter . The next update will be in 1 or 2 days . Bye , see ya and remember to review in any way positive or negative ( I'm sure the part that Lucy wrote will get more negative reviews while mine will get more positive reviews) . I also apologize for any mistakes Lucy made ._**


	2. Chapter 2 : Lea, The Monster Hunter

_**Team Natsu , except Wendy and the exceeds all had a bump on their head . They all sat silent and ashamed in front of Lucy , still furious after she discovered that they haven't been paying attention to her story .**_

_**"Again sorry Lucy. " said Natsu . "'Sorry doesn't work on me . I'm asking your opinion and all of you are not even paying attention . You are so rude ." Yelled the Blonde .**_

_**"So will you let us go now ?" Asked Gray . "No , not after having heard your opinion on the second chapter ." said Lucy ."Huh , how is that possible that you already written it ?" Asked Erza . "Maybe because I've already written till the fifth chapter and was awaiting the opinion of my friends for the first chapter ." replied the blonde.**_

_**"Wow , you are impressive Lucy-san ." said Wendy and Lucy said " Thank you Wendy . Anyway Let's start .**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Lea , The monster hunter .**_

I started wide eyed towards the source of the voice I could not believe who was standing in front of me . Long , golden blonde hair tied into a ponytail reaching her waist , dark brown eyes with a red tint , a sleeveless dark brown jacket with white borders , a dark blue miniskirt , long black boots and black bandage like gloves with a small colourless crystal stuck into it. Yes , it was her , my idol , Pandora !

"Good thing that I had a tracker on my tablet . Now give it back or I won't spare you ." she ordered with a glare . I then shouted "Why don't you take care of them first . ", hoping she she would help me but my hopes were soon destroyed as she coldly said " I don't care about them , it is your problem " while paying emphasis on the world ' your '.

"Bu-but , if you don't , do anything , they are going to kill me ." I persisted. "I don't fucking care about you or them . All I care is about my tablet and by the way , why did you come here ? It is a dangerous place here ." she said looking pissed off. One of those monsters of earlier trumpeted loudly and swung his giant arm towards us. It fortunately missed me but Pandora was violently hit and was sent flying towards the nearby trees.

"Oh , you'll all pay for that !" roared Pandora as she got up m "Ares !" she called and the crystal in her gloves started glowing the same green of earlier and the shuriken - grapples appeared again . The blonde soon sent them spinning towards her prays . Then something unexpected happened . Mid-way to the monsters , the grapples glowed the same color and disappeared .

"Why did you cancel your magic ?" I asked her and she replied " The Lacrima has been all used up . " she said and we both started running as the monsters chased us . " It's all your fault ! You jerk !" Pandora yelled "We are both in the same situation , so you can't say it's only my fault !" I yelled back.

"Oh shut up ! I'm trying to concentrate !" Shouted Pandora . " To do what ?" I asked , curious . "Jail !" Called Pandora . I looked back and saw that the monsters were restrained by white chains . I stopped to run , thinking I was safe now and saw that Pandora was still running . "Why are you still running ? They are trapped ."I said . " It only works a couple of seconds ! So , RUN !" She replied and indeed ,the chain disappeared and the monsters resumed their race .

Pandora was just some metres ahead and the monsters were now tailing me real close . The earth also seemed to become more and more sloppy like if we were going down a hill .

I was using my reserves now . It was the first time I ran so much . The monsters were still chasing us and then another unexpected stuff happened . I simply tripped on a rock and I started barrelling down the hill , taking Pandora with me . "I knew you were trouble when I walked in ." managed to say Pandora as we kept on rolling down the hill.

Then after some seconds we were launched in the air due to a hump . When I opened my eyes and saw that were now on a giant lily pad in a river . "How strange that this leaf could support both of us . " I said as I stomped the centre of the leaf and just then Pandora yelled " No ! Don't stomp it !" but it was too late as I had already stomper it . The leaf then started moving along the flow of the river. "I hope you are happy now !" Scolded Pandora ." I didn't know that it would happen. " I said in a low voice .

The flow was becoming more fast paced as the time goes on . "Get to the centre . This way , we'll have less chance of falling of the lily pad . Falling would be pretty nasty . Just look at those sharp rocks ." She was right , the river was bordered by dangerous rocks and falling of the pad would make him go , even deeper and the chances of hitting another stuff flowing would also be increased . We both gathered at the centre and we were both startled as flow suddenly became more violent . We could not help but holding ourselves . Calming herself Pandora then said " The flow becoming so violent might mean only one thing . There's a waterfall nearby."

He reasoning was right . Some metres ahead , a waterfall of at least 6 storey high , stood before us . We were still having trouble adapting to the rapid torrents and now we have an incoming waterfall to deal with. Great ! Simply , What a great day ! Unfortunately we could only scream as we fell down.

We splashed through the water and it hurt . Then I realised that I didn't know how to swim . I tried making movements but I kept on sinking even . I accepted my fate of getting drown and that blinding light didn't help at all . Maybe it is an angel coming to take me to heaven ? Who knows ? My vision slowly blurred and blackened as that light brightened even more , like if is coming to me and then everything went black ...

* * *

A beautiful chirping of birds woke me up. Was I in heaven ? I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the edge of the water , still alive . " Glad to see you are still alive ." said Pandora with her hair untied , sitting in a tree ' munching a fruit ."Did you save me , Pandora ?" I asked .

"First thing , call me Lea and yes , it's me who saved you ."she said arrogantly . So Pandora was just her stage name . Then I remembered the bright light and asked Lea " Did you see any bright light when you fell in the water ?" "No" she replied fully, "But it was so bright ."I insisted. "OK , listen , I was worried only about my life , then I had to save yours , so do you think I will be able to notice such useless stuff if I have so much to take care of ." she said as she looked away . I don't know why but I feel that she is hiding something.

"Now my time to ask questions . Who are you ? " she asked ." My name is Dan Resley and I'm a novice photographer ." I replied and she asked "Why die you steal my tablet ?" "It's just a misunderstanding. I took it because it was no one's . I had asked everyone in the bar and no one claimed it . The barmaid even allowed me to take it " I said .

Pandora took out the tablet which she might have taken from my backpack when I was unconscious and said . " There is a village to the east . It's the village of Vairon .""The tablet is still OK !" I exclaimed as I thought that the tablet might have been damaged by the water . " Hunters' equipment have been designed of all situations . In other words that tablet is waterproof , dustproof , fireproof , magicproof , lightning proof , rustproof , poisonproof and I also modded mine so that it is also idiotproof." The blonde said . "So Lea , you are a hunter ?" I asked . "Yup , I'm Lea , the monster hunter . My aim is to complete the creature Almanac , the great encyclopedia of monsters by defeated one of each creature . " She said with a bright smile.

"So what do you say about going to Vairon ."she asked and I replied "Why not simply go back to Malvaria ?" "Malvaria is 16 kilometers to the south-west while Vairon is 12 kilometers to the east . What do you choose ? And night is also coming ." she said and due to the circumstances I agreed .

"So let's get on the way ." She said as she jumped down from the tree but she slipped on the wet rocks and fell into the water again and the bright light appeared again.

Lea was the light . Not her actually but her hair . Her usual golden blonde hair was now shining of the same colour. I could not help but stare . Lea got out of the water and I said babbling " Yo-Your ha-hair , is that normal ." Her once jovial mood faded and she nodded . " Ever since I was six , each time my hair had contact with water , it used to glow or sometime even shine like now . I hope that you don't think I'm a monster . " she said sadly . I wondered why one had to be sad about that . I mean this made her unique in a way. If my hair would be like that I would be very happy . "No , I don't think so . I think it's rather cool and makes you unique."I said .

At the look of her shocked expression I deduced she did not expect me to answer like that . " Please Dan , I know we've just met but would you keep a promise for me ." Lea said and I nodded. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone about my hair or else I'll have to make sure you won't come out of the woods ." she said looking as serious as hell with a beastly gaze . I gulped and said "Alright ." I know people would have recommended me to get rid of her as she was weaponless right now but yet she must be lot better than me on hand to hand battle and most important of all , she is a Monster hunter who are respected as highly as mages . "Then , Vairon here we come " she said gleefully but then said coldly " But be wary that we will stick around only till we reach Vairon. " Man , she can be so frightening.

**_30 minutes later ._**

"So , those golden areas on the map were the places you intended to hunt down new species . Interesting and me who thought it was for sightseeing ." I said quite ashamed . All those minutes travelling she and I have been chatting about those maps . "Well , if it was for sightseeing then don't you think there would be a direct ,safe road with plenty of tourist linking Malvaria and there ? What an idiot ." Lea said .

"Well , enough talk about your tablet how about we talk about your weapon ." I said not bothered by her comment . " Huh ? What do you want to know about Pandemonium ?" She said intrigued . "Anything , your weapon like if change from gloves to a scythe to double bladed rod to a whip changing sword . It's so awesome ." I said excitedly.

"Well , honestly I don't even know much of it m. I just know that it's name is Pandemonium and it is like if a morphing glove that switches to weapons . Up to now I only was able to use only have 6 forms . The green light shuriken's name is Ares . It is like grapples and I also noticed that it lightens the weight of stuff by some degrees . That pink light double bladed rod's name is Revlon , it also increase my agility and speed by a little . I also have Celtus , that sword that can change to a whip , oh and the blade can extend infinitely. Eaglas is that scythe and I also have Genovo a very hard hitting mallet and Kianaro a sort of tonfa with blades that can also absorbs an amount of magic and strengthen myself with it . That's pretty much it . I know I'm not that awesome compared to other hunters " she said . Clearly she couldn't view that have such a weapon is an achievement . It just like Requip magic except that it doesn't drain as much magic as that magic .

* * *

"Hey don't touch my butt !" Yelled a feminine voice . " Get out of your hiding or I'll take out my guns ." Commanded Lea and I then whispered to her " Do you even have guns ?" and she replied " No , I'm bluffing ." Then some seconds after another voice , this time a man's said " All right . We are going to come out but please don't shoot. " Then four figures came out of the bushes .

A black haired , tanned woman . A thin black haired guy of dark complexion _**(A/N : I don't like to say black .**_). Another guy but this time with a dark brown wild hair and tanned skin and the last one was a grumpy looking guy with long blonde hair. They wore casual clothes and didn't looked armed except if you count 2 guitars as weapons . "What do you want with us ?" Asked Lea with an angry tone . " Just the way out of the woods . " Said the lady . "Meaning ?" Asked Lea.

"Katharina means that we were lost , so we decided to tail you two as you two were discussing some moments ago . " said the dark guy. " For how much time ?" Asked Lea . " Some 10 minutes " said the woman whose name I guess is Katharina . "Well , will you help us . We are just a band of wandering musicians and we lost our map ." said the tanned man . " Sorry , but I don't have time . " said Lea coldly.

"Hey , Lea , maybe we could ..." I managed to say before Lea cut me off and said "Nope , I don't want to have them slowing me down like if you were not enough ." She said . " I'll ... try to take ... that as a ... compliment ." I said clearly not knowing how to retaliate against that . " But , you can't leave us like that . " argued Katharina . " I can , see , I'm leaving you ." said Lea as she started going away . Man , I knew she was side sometimes but she's breaking the limits of rudeness right now .

"See , I told you . She'll be too busy being all lovey-dovey with that guy . Just another whore . If she wouldn't be so obsessed about ..." Said that grumpy guy as the brown haired guy cut him up saying "Shut up , Wes , you are not in your senses right now ." Lea's ear also twitched and she said "Fine , I'll guide you but first collect some wood . We are going to need fire soon . The sun's set ." said Lea . Man , I sure if Pandemonium would have been available , she would have slaughtered that guy .

**_-Night time-_**

Well , these guys are not that bad . We got to learn them a bit . The man with dark skin's name is Gareth and he is a drummer. Katharina plays violin while Wes and the other tanned man , Cole are guitarists . They are not like musicians with huge fan base , they are just travelling folk musicians. They were also a great help making a sort of camp.

"Uhh , I hate bean soup ." complained Lea . Well , we were having dinner and neither me or Lea had something to eat so they gave us some . "Be grateful that they at least shared some food with us " I said and all of them laughed except Wes who was in his tent . "Shut up !" She yelled and then she turned her face away and something seemed to having caught her attention .

Lea put her soup on the logs we've arranged and took one of the guitars that were kept in a corner . " What a nice guitar . Can I play it ?" Asked Lea . "Sure , if you want we can even assist you ." said Cole . "Nope, its OK . It's a song of mine , so I'm sure you haven't heard of it ." she replied and I asked " Do you been play it or you just compose ?" "I used to play a bit when I was home and now would you please let me sing ?" She said with a dark glare . Man, why must she always be so mean with me .

-No one's POV -

"So let me start now !" Said Lea .

* * *

**_Song name : A Place In This World _**  
**_Artist : Taylor Swift_**  
**_Album : Debut Album ( year 2006 )_**

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_  
_'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_  
_Don't know what's down this road_  
_I'm just walking_  
_Trying to see through the rain coming down_  
_Even though I'm not the only one, who feels_  
_The way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own_  
_And that's all I know, _  
_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong_  
_Oh, but life goes on_  
_Oh, I'm just a girl_  
_Trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_  
_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_  
_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_  
_Could you tell me what more do I need?_  
_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_  
_But that's okay_

_I'm alone, on my own_  
_And that's all I know, _  
_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong_  
_Oh, but life goes on_  
_Oh, I'm just a girl_  
_Trying to find a place in this world_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_  
_But I'm ready to fly_

_I'm alone, on my own_  
_And that's all I know_  
_Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong_  
_Oh, but life goes on_  
_Oh, I'm alone, on my own_  
_And that's all I know_  
_Oh, I'm just a girl_  
_Trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh, I'm just a girl_  
_Oh, I'm just a girl, oh, oh_  
_Oh, I'm just a girl_

* * *

Lea was applauded by everyone . It could clearly be seen that everyone loved the song .

"Wow , you are a really good singer ." Complimented Katharina "But there is something that ticks me off. " "Don't mind her Lea , she always complains ." said Cole . "Hey" replied Katharina . "No , its alright . What is wrong in your opinion . You are a musician unlike me so you might tell me its problems." Said Lea calmly this time.

"Well, you say ' I'm alone on, my own ' but aren't you and Dan companions ? I mean you travel together and you two looks quite fond of each other ." Said Katharina and both of the two blushed . Lea certainly looked pissed off and Dan could clearly notice it . "No , no . It's not like that . Me and Lea are just acquittance . We are just travelling together till Vairon and then we would each go on each one's way but if I had the chance to stay with her I would have readily accepted . Lea is awesome , she's strong , funny and even if she is always mean to me , I like her , as a friend of course . And you what makes her so unique , her hair . Her hair -" complimented Dan as Lea made him silent with just a glare .

"Her hair what ?" Asked Gareth . "Uhhhh Her hairdo seems easy but she takes much time to be made ." Said Dan stammering , "Nonsense , she just ties her hair into a high ponytail and that's it ." said Katharina.

Just then , a figure snatched the guitar off from Lea's hand . "Hey!" Yelled the blonde . "It's my guitar ." said the figure namely , Wes as he departed into his camp . "Really , what's wrong with this guy ?" Said Lea .

"Wes isn't usually like this . He is just angry , angry at himself . " Said Katharina . "What do you mean ? " said our dark-reddish-brown haired photographer. "Our band usually consists of five persons . Me , Kat , Cole , Wes and the last one being , Tia , Wes's fiancee . They were a joyous happy couple . Tia was a nice and intelligent flute player . Their music combined always brought smiles on faces . They seemed to have a happy fate but this morning , these two were practising when honeybears appeared from nowhere and took her away . Wes couldn't do anything , he was just too shocked . The fact that we were no skilled fighter , made him lose hope to bring Tia back , if she's still alive . From then he mentally punished himself and to make things worse Tia had our map with her . So that's it ." narrated Gareth .

"They are really unfortunate . " said Dan . "But yet something feels wrong with that story ." said Lea. "What do you mean ? It is all made up !" Yelled Katharina . " Nope , it is just weird . Honeybears are docile creatures . They would never attack nor kidnap unless they sense that their queen or nest is in danger . Are you sure you didn't enter their nest ? " justified Lea. "No, we never saw any nest while coming ." said Cole .

"Well , can you tell me what was Tia wearing when she was kidnapped , the more detailed the better ." said Lea . " How is that going to help ?" said Katharina . " Maybe because we are going to help you and we need information." said Pandora sarcastically as Dan stared wide eyed at her ."Didn't you say you didn't care about them ?" said the photographer and the blonde replied " I'm really not interested in them , I'm interested about the way these honeybears are acting ." "But I didn't say that I'm also going to help !" Complained Dan but Lea ignored him.

"So , how was she dressed ?" asked the monster hunter . "If I remember well , she was wearing a brown, long sleeved fur coat over a yellow dress with several black horizontal stripes and a vertical trail of pink artificial flower at the side . Oh , and she also wore a crown of pink flowers over her little blonde head ." said Gareth and then Lea face palmed .

"What's wrong ?" Asked Dan . "I'm gonna show you the image of a Queen honeybear ." said Lea as she tapped and on her pad and showed them the image of a queen honeybear . It looked like a bear trapped in a yellow , black striped cocoon with furry brown arms and a head poking out of the cocoon at the top part . A small shard remains on the head of the queen and over that same shard lies a tuff of pink fur trailing the bear back from the top to the very bottom where a very pointy needle is situated .

"Oh no don't tell me that they ..." Said Dan before he paused and Lea nodded her head and said " They thought that Tia was their queen ." "This really sucks ." said Cole . " So its decided tomorrow me and Dan are going to get Tia back while you all distract ." said Lea. " But wait a minute ... Isn't Pandemonium low on power ?" said Dan . "Yup , but Vares, my mentor taught me how to survive in any situation . I may not have the best weapons but still nature can also be used as a weapon ." said Lea with a smile .

_**-NEXT DAY**_

"Alright so Dan , go and fetch me some vines , branches , logs and stone and I will transform them in a weapon ." said Lea and she started sharpening a stone with another stone . "Are you really going to make weapons with that ! " said Dan . " Well if I had better materials I could have made Ken-tier weapons but from what we have we'll only be able to get Vares-tiers." Said Lea and Dan thought " Again something that I don't understand .

_**-2 hours later**_

Lea had managed to build a bow and a 'spear' and Dan went to her after bringing a bit more materials. He then sat down to take his breath but was cut off by Lea's yells. "What the hell are you doing ? We don't have time for a pause !"

"But isn't a bow and aaaa what it that ? " said Dan before wondering what the second creation is . " It's a spear , stupid." Said Lea . " Well it doesn't look as a spear at all . It is more of a broken hammer . " shouted Dan . " It's me who made them , so I decide what it is !" shouted Lea ."With my help ." replied Dan . "This bow and spear won't help us fight . We need more weapons , go and search the forest for more. " said a calmed down but still angry Lea . "Fine !" Said a still angry Dan as he went in another direction . "Be careful , there are carnivorous plants where you are going ." warned Lea but Dan replied with a "Don't care ."

_**-Dan's POV**_

Lea can really be irritating . First of all got me into something that I don't want to like fighting honeybears . Then why must she be so mean and yell so much , doesn't she have any other hobby . And her weapons are so shitty . She wouldn't be able to shoot any arrow with that fail-bow . I continued to slash vines as I go further in the forest . It was getting getting denser and denser . With the aid of that little pocket knife I carried , I was able to cut thin vegetations and then I discovered something , so I went back to Lea to tell her about that .

"Hey , Lea , come and see what I saw and also hurry ." I said . "Huh , what is so urgent ? " she said while trying to fix that spear-hammer stuff. "Just come ." I said as I dragged her to the spot.

_**-No one's POV**_

"OMG , No way it is a ..." Said Lea while starring tat the scene in front of her . " Yeah , it is a queen honeybear but if we want to rescue her we'll have to hurry ." said Dan . The scene at which was starring Lea was a Queen honeybear trapped among the vines of carnivorous plants. "I'm going to save her . " said Lea and Dan replied "But how ? " and then Lea's hand made hammer-spear appeared from nowhere .

"With that ! " shouted Dan . "Yup , and I also want to say that I realised that it's not a spear ." said Lea . " Finally you realised that it is a sharp hammer ." said Dan. "Nope , it's not a hammer . It's the perfect combination of a spear and a sword , it's a halberd , my weapon of choice in both Dark Souls series and in Real life ." Replied the blonde as she jumped into the battlefield and carefully slashed the plants while artfully dodging their attack .Even if the weapon was not of finest grade , it was still able to cut and the funniest thing is that Soon the Queen Honeybear was released .

"She is unconscious . We need to take that as an opportunity to take her nest . I can use my tablet to look for the nearest bear bug nest and we'll leave her there and they might give us Tia ." said Lea as she examined the beast . "Alright I'm gonna call Cole and Gareth , so that they might help . She is really fat for a queen." said Dan and soon the four were in front of a stone building with buzzings surrounding them . Cole , Gareth and Dan were carrying the still unconscious Queen while Lea was leading them to the Stone nest .

_**Dan's POV**_

From the outside it looked like a rock cave but inside thousands hexagonal structures stood against 2 walls and the other walls were covered with glowing moss and flowers giving a nice dim light . The little stream passing near the flowers made the atmosphere even more nice and zen . If I wasn't carrying that Queen , I would have taken so many pictures of here .We entered the nest and Lea clapped her hand to attract the beasts.

The honeybears quickly came to them , still keeping a distance from us. " Keep her down and back off a little ." said Lea calmly . We deposited the body and walked back a little followed by Lea . Some honeybears went to sniffle thus Queen and they went into one of the hexagonal structures . A small minute later , they came back with a small , trapped in orange honey, presumably Tia . She was currently unconscious too . It was nice that they exchanged them so easily like socialized persons . I guess not all creatures are brain dead .

_**No one's POV - Later** _.

"I'm really sorry for my comportment of yesterday . It is just that when Tia went away , it is like if my common sense also went away . " apologized , in other words , Wes . "It's alright , I've also been like you were for much more time but to prevent myself from hurting the rest of the persons around me , I try to smile . " said Lea with a smile . "What , you also have a problem . Maybe you could tell us , so that we could help you ." said Katharina . "Sorry , but that's a problem no-one else will understand , oh sorry , no-one except Vares ." said Lea . "Well , maybe we could understand it ? Who knows ? We are folk musicians , so we understand old languages and poetry well ."said Tia . "Well , maybe we should leave it . I guess everyone has their non-understandable problem . " Dan said . "Anyway , let's go now I want to reach Vairon before night . " What , but why don't you come with us . We are going to the south ." said Gareth ."Sorry , but we already have plans ." said Lea as she walked away . "Uhh, bye ." said Dan as he followed the blonde . " Farewell ." waved Katharina .

_**5 minutes later .**_

"At this rate we are never going to reach Vairon before night ." Dan said . " Well, I can help with that but first , what do you intend to do after we reach Vairon. " replied Lea. "Huh , I don't know . I'm an aimless wanderer-photographer . I go where my instincts guide me ." said the dark reddish-brown haired photographer. "Well , maybe you can come with me ." said Lea . " What the hell ! Are you in possession of your senses ! " Yelled Dan. "Yup , I'm serious . I mean , I remembered that you complained to your friend yesterday before going to sleep about getting nothing sold from you . Maybe you could photograph the places I visit and legendary creatures before I defeat them , if we meet them of course . " said Lea . "Legendary creatures ?" said Dan .

" Creatures are classified in tiers depending on their rate of appearance . The tiers are common , uncommon , rare , ultra rare and then Legendary . The legendary tier is the smallest of all and it composes of Fairies , Dragons , Reapers , Demons , Gods , Manticores , Pegasus , Lamias and Dark Wargs .What do you say ?"explained Lea and Dan replied "Alright ." said Dan . "But at least try not to be a burden ." said the Blonde and Dan then blankly said " But why did you ask me to come with you then !" "I have my reasons ." said Lea and Dan asked " Which reasons ? " "Like if I'll tell you . Anyway take my hand . I will cast a speed enhancement magic that I learnt . After I cast it we will both be to run very quickly and I want you to follow me . The spell will cast off in about 5 minutes , so I'll have to reload it several times before we reach Vairon , so try to run the fastest possible ." said Lea as she took Dan's hand and then murmured a few chants that could barely be heard and they were then drenched in a green colored light. " Let's go now ." said Lea as they both went towards Vairon but this isn't the end of that day , there's still night .

* * *

_**Unknown place**_

" Have you located the traces of that person ? " asked a man to a group of detectives "No, he predicted that he would go Vairon but we either lost him or he simply died." said one of them."Don't worry , after that I find you you'll never be able to run away anymore ." said the man from earlier .

_**Next Chapter : Vairon , The Arrival of The Pest**_

* * *

"So what did you think ?" said Lucy happily as none of her friends seemed to have been distracted . " Uhh , Lucy , what was the story about ? I'm lost ." said Erza . " Sorry to say this Lucy , but I'm also lost and Vairon is a the main character right ? And Lea and Dan are just secondary characters looking for the main guy ? Right ? Because I didn't know what to think else ? " Said Gray . " And me I don't even know what some words mean . I'm so lost . Are they gardeners lost in the forest ?" said Natsu .

Lucy really got angry this time that her teammates made her lose so much time but she managed to regain her calm and sighed . " Just go away please , all of you . I'm feeling really tired ." she said as she dropped her book on the table and went in her bathroom.

* * *

**_Yay , I managed to publish that chapter in 2 days . I feel awesome now . See you and remember to review anything . Anything you liked , you hated , you have an idea , you saw a mistake , please review it or PM me._**


	3. Chapter3:Vairon ,The Arrival of The Pest

**_Lucy's house_** \- **_No one's POV_**

"XenousFrost , Erzaisstupid , FishyBlue , KittyLady and Girlette . Tell me your position and if you can see BlondeStarDemon ." said a female voice via a little communication lacrima while looking at Lucy's kitchen from the bedroom .

"XenousFrost to Cakeberry , I don't see anyone in the kitchen . " said a male voice now . "Natsu , oh sorry Erzaisstupid to Erza-Cakeberry . BlondeStarDemon is not in the living room . " said another male voice ."Lucy-san isn't in the bathroom either . Message from Girlette end ." said a girlish voice . "KittyLady and FishyBlue reporting . BlondeStarDemon seems to still be at the guild , she has not come out of it yet ." said a high pitched male voice with a feminine voice saying in the background :" Why do we use those stupid code names ." "Fine , so let's begin the operation : Santa Claus ." said Cakeberry.

And then , in a short minute web could see a scarlet haired person wearing a Santa costume passing through Lucy's chimney . "OK, infiltration complete . I'm going to open the door . Be quick when entering . FishyBlue and KittyLady continue to look out for BlondeStarDemon. "said Cakeberry. "What ! In that scorching sun !" Yelled Kittylady and then Girlette said "Please , KittyLady". " Fine , but only if at least you , Wendy stop using those stupid code names " said KittyLady and Girlette replied "No promises." "Hurry up and enter Girlette ." said Cakeberry.

Soon the four of them where inside . "OK now , look out for the object " ordered Erza and then added "Wendy , keep an eye for the communication lacrima if Happy and Carla sends us a message " and the blue haired mage nodded . "Hey , Erza look what I found ." said Natsu while rumbling through a drawer . " No time to look at her panties today . You know what we we want " said Erza coldly. " But I found what we wanted, her novel " said Natsu and Erza said " Couldn't you say it more clearly before . OK , so remember what is our purpose which is read Lucy's novel and give her a proper review so as she befriends us again . Gray , is Levy's guide for that story with you ?" and Gray took out a group of stapled papers out of his pocket . " So then let's start and remember pay attention and if something isn't clear to you , use the manual . " Said Erza as she started reading it got them .

* * *

**_Chapter_** 3 :- **Vairon** , **The Arrival Of The Pest** .

**No one's POV** \- **Village of Vairon** \- **During Sunset**

Down the main street , near the gate , lying on the ground , panting heavily , were our heroes . " We've finally made it and it only cost us 4 reload of your spell " said Dan and Lea replied " Be happy that it was me using the spell and not you . Anyway , let's go and search for an inn . " as she got on her feet .

"You've taken a lot more time than I thought , Pandora" said an unknown feminine voice . Dan and Lea turned to the source of the voice and saw a woman with long dark-olive haired woman . She had black eyes and was wearing a white long sleeved, loose blouse with ruffles near the low collar and the end of the sleeves over her light brown fingerless gloves . She was also wearing a slim blue Jean showing her booty curve clearly and dark brown cuff boots .

"My name is Jasmine Linette and I am appointing you , Pandora as my bodyguard in my research " she said arrogantly . Dan stared at Pandora and Jasmine , with wide eyes and said "I think I missed an episode . Is it one of your friends ?" "I don't know who you are or what you want but let me tell you that l'm not on sale" said Lea as she glared at Jasmine .

"Like I've said earlier , my name is Jasmine and I want to hire you as a bodyguard for my research of a perfect soulmate . I am ready to pay you 1 million of jewels " explained the dark-olive haired woman , again . "I'm sorry but I love my freedom and I won't waste it by guarding you in your stupid quest even if you pay me 1 jewel or 100 million jewels " said Pandora .

"Now I'm tired , let me alone now ," said our dear blonde as she dragged Dan by the collar who said " I can walk , you know ?" Jasmine stayed there with a deadly glare in her eyes and said in a low voice " I guess you don't leave me any choice ..."

* * *

**Street of Vairon**

"C'mon , pretty please with puppy eyes ." begged Jasmine as she clung to Lea's leg , the latter trying to find a perfect inn to pass the night at . "Hey , Pando- oh sorry , Lea , why didn't you agree to stay at that inn we visited earlier . It had a vacant room" said Dan as he walked along the streets while taking random photos of the neighbourhood.

"It was a room for 2 persons , yes , but there was no split bed . Only a big one for 2 persons and there wasn't even a couch in the room and I really don't want to sleep with a stranger " Lea replied , who was using all her remaining forces to move her foot due to the 57 kg woman clinging to her left foot. "I'm still a stranger to you ! I thought we were now friends " said the dark-reddish brown haired guy and the blonde replied "I met you only a day ago . To me you are still a stranger , an acquittance at the best ."

"Pretty please with ice cream topping with a cherry on top of it with puppy eyes and grandma voice "Continued the dark-olive haired lady and Lea became red of anger and yelled at the burden " You are starting to piss me off !" "But I want you to accept my job" pleaded Jasmine.

"Attention ! A wild carriage is coming!" Yelled a voice and in front of a our heroes appeared carriages controlled by crazy horses. Pandora tried to move but could not due to Jasmine ." Let it go or we are both gonna get crushed ." screamed Lea but Jasmine didn't move at all and said " Not until you accept the job ." "Over my dead body !" Yelled the blonde . The carriage was about to hit them both when Dan pulled both girls backwards .

"Girls , be a little mature and careful please . It's getting annoying . "No one talked to you ." Jasmine raised her voice to Dan and Lea sighed and said " Dan let's go and search for another inn and I promise that this time , I'll accept it whether there is a split bed or not " as walked towards a cozy looking building with a panel saying 'Julie's inn' " I think that one and the other we visited are the only inns as the town map only showed 2 inns" said Dan.

* * *

"What ! Another inn with only a room and no split bed . Is this village against split beds or what !" Ranted Lea to the innkeeper , Julie " I'm sorry but putting split beds would cost us more and for a village like Vairon ,owning an inn with 30 rooms with a big bed each and decorations everywhere is simply exorbitant " explained the orange haired innkeeper and then Lea said " I guess I've got no choices left . We are taking the room , but would you please do us a favor ?" , and Julie nodded ." Please , make sure to keep that boot sucker out to our room" added Pandora while pointing to Jasmine , still clinging to her foot and Dan then said " Just quit ranting . We understood you don't like her presence ," Lea glared at him and said " Be happy that , is restraining me or I would have thrashed you ."

**Dan's POV**

"Here's your key . Room 17 . Take the stairs up and then take corridor to the right and it will be the third door to the right . Have a nice stay ." said the innkeeper . We managed to enter their room without Jasmine . Man , it's the first time I saw someone so stubborn . I'm glad I didn't have to experience what Lea did . She was already tired and now there was Jasmine . I pity her .

We took bath turn wise before devouring the meal that Julie gave us as a gift . She was really kind and had nice services to offer . Dinner done , Lea immediately went to sleep and followed her some thirty minutes or so latter after having taken a look of the photos I took. I also uploaded some which I think was worthy for sale .

That night I could not catch sleep easily . I was feeling all weird due to what happened all those days and now I am sleeping with someone whom I met only 1 day ago and that person is a girl . When we were still in this forest with the travelling band , I was all out of myself . I mean , I did stuff that I never or would have never agreed to do but yet I did them without much resistance .

How weird ... And it was then I heard Lea mumble " No...Never...Not till Master Vares is by my side ... I'm not afraid of anyone when he is with me... If you ever do something to me then Vares will come and destroy you ." I guess she was having an agitated dream but it seems that she again said stuff about that Vares guy and she smiled a little and went quiet . From all that she said about him , I guess he was his tutor or the one who taught her to fight . It seems that she really loved him and respected him a lot . It is sweet to see the her cold , uncaring simply covers her sweet , kind , girlish core . I skilled a little and then went to sleep with the first sight of Lea's sincere smile carved in my mind.

**Next Morning** \- **No One's POV**

Dan woke up and the image of an already awaked Lea , looking at the streets from the window while drinking something that looked like coffee welcomed him. "There's some coffee and fruits on the table . Take them as breakfast quickly and get ready to leave . After you've finished we'll buy a new lacrima for Pandemonium and we are going out of the village ," said the blonde immediately without turning her head from the rural street screen . "But , why don't you buy your lacrima while I get ready " said the photographer as he brushed his teeth .

"I already tried but unfortunately , that chick from yesterday stays in the room opposite to ours , room 13 and every time when I try to go down , she goes back to my foot until I manage to get back here ," explained the creature hunter . "Why don't you accept her job then ?" Said Dan before he started rinsing his teeth . "Like I had already said before , I want to travel , to visit other places , experience new stuffs , fight many creatures whether they are common or not , fight different type of persons in bars and so on but having a job as responsibility would be a burden to what I want . I've recently got much freedom and something I'd hate would be losing it . I want to be free like a bird ," said Lea in a sincere tone .

"I guess , I understand what you mean . I also care for my newly gained freedom ." said Dan , fully dressed up in a red shirt under an open dark-blue jacket sleeveless jacket , a black baggy pant and some black fingerless gloves . "Wow, you dress up fast" said Pandora amazed . "We , men don't lose our time with minor stuffs like you girls and your accessories " , said Dan and Lea said with a grin "And since when where you a man ?" "What do you mean. You think I'm a girl ?" Protested Dan angrily . " By how you act one might even think that you are a girl . If it wasn't for your short hair and flat chest , you could have easily been thought to be a girl " ,teased Lea. " Then , what are you . I mean , if it wasn't for your long hair one could have thought you are a cross dresser . Even your chest ( **Dan is** a **gentleman** . **He won't say boobs** , **yet** )is so small "Roared Dan as he pointed his finger to Pandora's boobs ( **size** : **lower average** ( a **little bigger than Levy's but still small).** Lea got angry and punched Dan while shouting "I was joking earlier ! No need to become so angry and aggressive ! " and Dan harshly" Are you a kid to still be joking . Become a little mature". "Well then , if is ready , shall we go now ?" Said Lea sarcastically. "What about my breakfast then ?" said Dan and Lea replied " Mature persons don't need to have breakfast. "

"Wait let me snap a picture of you first .You look really nice right now ," said the dark reddish brown haired man . "Huh ? I'm just sitting while having coffee. It is so common ," said the blonde a little shocked . "Just one, please '" begged Dan and Lea replied " Fine but don't go and put it on the net," said Lea . Dan nodded and he snapped the picture . The room was then blinded with a very bright flash . "Man , you should really adjust your flash . I thought I became blind ," complained the blonde as she rubbed her eyes. " Sorry , I accidentally put the flash on ' Light burst mode ' " said Dan as stuck his tongue out . " Accidentally my foot . Anyway I'm letting you off this time cause I started it but now let's go . And when I say let go , I really mean let go." Said an angry Lea as she put her mug on the small round table to her side .

But soon as they went past their door , Jasmine's face welcomed them with " So you two are going now ? And you Pandora, did you accept my offer ?" . "No way !", yelled the blonde and Jasmine mumbled a 'then' and went back to Lea's leg . " Not again !" Yelled Lea as she went back to her room , dragging Dan along with her . As she entered the room , Jasmine let go of the leg . Lea was really happy to not have Jasmine hanging on her leg.

"We really need to do something . How about this ? You go down , Jasmine McLeghanger will follow you and I'll get an amount of time to get down . While I get down , you will have to lose her in the village before joining with me at the florist we can see from our room . "suggested the Pandemonium wielding hunter and then Canned replied with a confused tone " Sorry , but there are several flaws in your plan . First of all , Jasmine is not interested in me , it's you that she wants . Secondly , as you've already scene I run really slow compared to you . And lastly , I don't have much endurance so I'll probably end up tired even before I lose her , if she even chases me ". A vein popped in Lea's forehead and she said "I didn't ask your opinion and moreover do you have a better plan . Now go and do what I told you ". Dan agreed knowing that arguing further will lead to him being in hospital . "And don't forget to pay for the night . I'll repay you later ", added Lea.

Dan walked past the corridor and Jasmine but the latter didn't budge . "Why doesn't she follow him ! I guess he was right . Anyway , I think its time to improvise . I'll have to run fast , really fast so as that Jasmine McBitch doesn't get enough time to recognise me ", Mentally said Lea behind her nearly closed door.

And as she planned , Lea dashed through the corridor but again saw her . Pandora , seeing that Jasmine was targeting her foot again , she decided to retreat back to her room closing the door by the way . " I cannot do it like that . Maybe I could get away from the from the window . But knowing her , she might open the door and find that I escaped ", thought Lea before she got an idea .

"Whoa , I'm in a mood of doing some Zumba !" Yelled Lea outside her room before she returned inside and put out some random music on a loud volume . The latter then verified the ground before letting herself fall down with a flawless landing . Dan was standing by the florist capturing some pictures of flowers . "Let's hurry . I don't know for how much time my trap will work . Let's get the lacrima for Pandemonium and away of here ", said the female hunter as they both then started running .

Both of them ran through batches of houses and different type of businesses "Let's take this little alley . I studied the village map earlier and it seemed that this alley will bring us there faster ", said Dan and both went into it . They ran and ran until ...

Lea collided with a short , bald guy wearing a tuxedo and black sunglasses with a large group of men surrounding him . "I'm sorry" apologized as she got up. "You ! Wait , you are Pandora , right ?" Said the bald guy and Lea nodded in response . "Because of you , I've lost more than 10 million jewels on a bet I placed on your match versus Thor and you'll pay for that . Guys , these 2 are all yours . I bet the boy is her manager ." Said the bald guy and his army surrounded our heroes . "Like if we needed that right now . Your shortcut is definitely the best ", said Lea sarcastically and Dan said " I don't think its a right time for sarcasm right now and still it is your fault for tripping over him ."

"Anyway , calm down and concentrate ," said Pandora ." Hey , Lea , why don't you jail them ?" Said Dan and Lea replied " There are too many of them ." "So what can we do , Pandemonium's lacrima hasn't been replace yet ," said the photographer ." Well , we will have to fight our way through them, " said Lea as she punched an incoming man . She then dashed through the group and started kicking another guy .

"Hey , Lea ..." Said Dan as he blocked a punch . "What's wrong, " replied the blonde as she evaded a series of punches ."I don't know how to fight ," he said with embarrassed face as he ducked a kick . " You're really pathetic . It's not a sport right now , so you can hit anyway you want , anyway you like or you think it will hurt, " explained the blonde with a sigh as she downed another mafia thug . "Even in the ..." Said Dan as he gave his opponent and uppercut . "Yup , example ," said Lea as she strongly stomped her previous opponent's ( still downed) balls . " I think I'm now seedless ," said the victim with a little tear falling down his eyes and Lea then replied " Yup , enjoy your new life ."

But our heroes were soon overpowered by their opponent's large number who started equipping themselves with lethal weapons . Both Dan and Lea were pushed in a corner , panting . " What can we do , they are too much ," said Dan and Lea smiled and said " Hope for the best , that's what I always do. That's what Master Vares taught me and I've been never deceived ."

"And now the finishing move ," said the Leader of the gang as he gave one of his men a signal . The latter , an iron club in his hand , prepared himself to strike . " Even if I don't like my employee too much , it is my duty to care for them," said a familiar voice . Every pairs of eye turned to the source and Lea said " I told you to hope for the best , NOT THE WORST ! " "It's a shame to see that the person that is supposed to be protect being protected by the one they should defend , don't you agree , Pandora ?" Said the voice , namely , Jasmine Linette .

"Listen Miss , please take care of your own stuff . We are not concerned about you ," warned the bald man . "Well , it concerns me as I can't let Pandora and her friend to get beaten up ," said Jasmine , fearless . " Then you shall get thrashed as well ," said the man as he gave his man the signal to attack Jasmine . " Just try , I dare you . Jetstream ! " called Jasmine as several streams of water erupted from the earth and blasted some of the goons away . "A water mage !" Said Dan amazed .

Jasmine made some movements with her hand and the guy that was supposed to finish Dan and Lea was enclosed in an orb of water , dropping his weapon on the ground . With some more hand movements , the water orb went flying in the sky and crashed in another part of the village . Lea took the discarded weapon and said " Dan , flash your opponent win your camera . Of course in your ' Light Burst Mode" or whatever it is called . Use the opportunity to hit them where it hurts ." Dan did as the blonde ordered and the strategy seemed to work very well .

"You are not the only mage here , sweetheart . Frost bolt" Called one of the goons as he threw a big mass of ice at Jasmine . The latter then said " No ice is too cold for me ." and then she pushed her hands her hand forward and a beam of fire came out of a magic circle . The fire beam melted the ice into water and with movements of her hands , Jasmine moulded the water created into a big beam with the head of a dragon . That beam went crashing on the ice mage passing through multiple other enemies .

One minute later , only the bald guy was left . "I'm not the leader of the mafia for nothing ," he said as he concentrated and a big magical power could be sensed . The bald guy broke his concentration and his muscles ripped his tuxedo showing a big mass of them but he became even more short . Jasmine then made an upward movement with her hand and a fire geyser launched him by surprise . "Lea!" Shouted Jasmine as the bald guy flew to Lea . The latter then powerfully hit the man but ended forgetting to aim . She ended up hitting him towards Dan . He stood there with shock as a midget flew towards him . " Come one , do something ." Said the blonde and Dan came back to himself . As the leader was near to him , he kicked him . The bald guy ended up flying high in the sky .

"Fuck ! That hurts !" Yelled Dan while hopping on one leg while holding the other one . " What's wrong ." said Lea . " I think I also got hit when I kicked him away . I think I just broke myself a bone ," comp

Claimed the photographer . "Man , you are hopeless ," said the monster hunter . Dan kept hopping until he tripped and fell on Jasmine , dropping what she contained in her backpack which included : Some books , cosmetics , a communication lacrima , some food and water and a red satin cloth with a badge on it . The badge was red and had golden carvings on it . The one of a Phoenix holding a Lily flower in its beak .

* * *

**Some moments later** \- **unknown place**

" One of the spies spotted the person ," said a detective to the man of the other time . "Good ," said the man . "But he did even better , he even made contact with the target . It was the spy from Vairon ." "Excellent. Anything more ?" Said the one who hired the detectives . " It also seems that the target is teamed up with someone else ," said the detective and the man just nodded .

" Want to capture him right now ?" Asked the detective . "No , let him travel a little more . Who knows , the result might turn out to be better than usual ," said the man as he blew on his ring . "But still keep an eye on him ," added the man earlier as he rubbed his ring which turned out to have the same carving as on Jasmine's badge . "Understood ," said the detective as he disappeared in the darkness .

* * *

"Wow , Lucy is amazing . If I knew she wrote something so awesome , I would have paid attention since chapter 1," Said Erza . "Yeah , the story is good but they all look so week . Especially that main character . What's his name Ban ?" Said Natsu . "It's Dan idiot and I don't know why but I really like that Jasmine . Even if she seems to be that spy ," Said Gray.

**Somewhere** \- **No one's POV** \- **At the same time**

_***twing***_ "Juvia's love rival alert just rung . Who is that new to-be-dead person ."Thought Juvia . In the background we could see Gajeel and Pantherlily entangled in tentacles both shouting " Hey Juvia we could use some help," but they were both ignored .

**Back to Lucy's house** \- **Still No one's POV.**

"Me ,my favourite character is Lea . She is so fun . She reminds me of someone ," Said Erza . " Well ,maybe because she seems like a mixture of You , Lucy and Ice stripper ," said the fire dragonslayer as he was punched by Titania and Gray .

"What the hell is wrong here ! What are you all doing here !" Yelled an angry Lucy with a yellow umbrella in her left hand . "Natsu , Erza , why aren't you answering . BlondeStarDemon is ne-" managed to say Happy before he was grabbed by the blonde .

"This time I won't spare you . You broke into my house , made a mess here and now decided to read my story . Oh , you guys are so dead," Threatened Lucy as she walked towards Natsu, Gray and Erza , all the three terrified . "Where is Wendy when we needed her ." said Natsu .

**Lucy's kitchen**

Our little sky dragon slayer had huge headphones in her ear . She was moving her head rhythmically with close eyes . Clearly not knowing what was happening in Lucy's bed room or that she received 50 messages from Happy and Charla.

**-:END:-**

**_NEXT TIME : CHAPTER 4 : SNOWY CATASTROPHE_**

**_A/N : STILL NO REVIEW BUT IT IS OK . IT IS JUST THAT REVIEWING HELP ME BOOST MY CONFIDENCE AND BY THE SAME TIME THE RATE I'm updating the story and its quality . Now concerning the song I put in the last chapter . Well , it was not me it was Lucy . I kept on insisting on not to add it but I guess she sneeked in and added it . Anyway , Hope you all had fun ,See ya ..._**


	4. Chapter 4 :Yeti Toss

**Chapter 4 in on now .**

_**Sooooooo ... not much too say except that Gajeel might be interested in literature ...**_

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guild - No one's POV**_

"Hey Levy ! What's up !" Said Lucy as she went to sit next to her blue haired friend , who replied : " I'm bored ... I'm not finding anything interesting to read and you said that you still need to work on a little on your novel ." "Well , then maybe this will probably end your boredom for sometime," said the blonde as she removed a stack of paper from her bag .

Levy took it and read the first line with shocked eyes : " 'Chapter 4 : Yeti Tossing ! ' , " and continued "No , seriously Lucy . What a title !" . " Well I really didn't know how to call that chapter so I gave it that name . If you want a tease , the title is based on Dan " replied the Blonde with an eye wink .

"Talking about Dan ... Does he have any ambition ? I mean most protagonist want to do something or have something special " said Levy and Lucy replied " Well , I wanted to create another type of protagonist one that doesn't like to fight or isn't too strong but he definitely is special . His something special will be teased several time through the story ".

"Well , I hope that your idea succeed and that that special something is something worthwhile " said the blue haired mage and the blonde replied : "Will you even start or would you want me to tease the whole story ?". Levy then said "Alright so let's start ..."

* * *

_**Chapter 4 : Yeti Roller !**_

"It's so cold here ! I wonder why you have so much wanted to come here " said Dan, literally freezing in place as the chilly and snowy breeze blew past him . "Mount Jeveris has always been a place I wanted to go but a fire mage is highly recommended as the weather can go to even -30 degrees and now since we've got one ,I'm taking it as an opportunity to hunt some creatures here . Still this place is very dangerous even with a fire mage . Multiple wizards , hunters and knights have already died here " said Lea trying to act like if she was not cold .

"What about me ! *sneeze* " said Jasmine as she trembled inside of her fur coat . " Don't worry , I'll get you married to the abominable snowman " said Lea with a huge grin on her face .

Wonder how Jasmine joined them ? Let's have a small flashback to show you .

_**************FLASHBACK START*************_

Dan and Pandora had fended off the group of bandits with the help of Jasmine , the fire and water dual mage . "Come on Pandora , you could have done better " said the dual mage . "What ?" Said Lea confused . " I mean , that your trick about you going to do some zumba. Really ? Salsa music for zumba ? If you had put breakdance or electro music then I could have understood ,but salsa ? I've already understood your plot and decided to get out before Julie forced me to fill a survey or else I would have been here even before . Anyway , what do you think of my magic ?"

"Not bad at all"said Lea and Dan replied while rubbing his foot " I would have said really good ." "So do you accept to be my bodyguard ?" Asked Jasmine ." Never !" Said Pandora and then added "And why do you need a bodyguard ? You look capable enough ". "It is because 1) I don't want to dirty my hands and 2) It is really lonely being alone , don't you think that too , Pandora , as much as I know you were always travelling alone until lately ..." Said Jasmine still with her sassy voice . "Being alone is not a problem for me . In fact I prefer to be alone than be with other persons " said Lea as she turned her head away.

"But your face is clearly saying the opposite ," said Dan and then added " Anyway , I think you should accept her proposition ". "Wait you are with her now !" Yelled Lea and Dan backed off a little and said " Wait let me explain . Think a bit . More person means more power and with her we probably won't end into situations when Pandemonium isn't operational and also together we might be able to explore more dangerous areas or even perhaps even defeat 'Legendary' ranked creatures" .

"Hey , dumb head ... 'Legendary creatures a very powerful . Don't underestimate them . There's a rumour that the capital of Fiorre , Crocus , was attacked by seven dragons . Even the royal army , the wizard guilds and the dragon slayers could not even defeat one of them . Fortunately they were teleported back to the past **_( those are rumors , so the information will of course be distorted.)_**" Narrated the blonde and the photographer started to panic and said : " Really ! Then I guess we have a long journey before getting enough power to defeat those monsters. So what do you say should we take her with us".

Lea sighed in defeat and said : " Alright but I'll choose our next destination" and the other two nodded. "We'll go towards the north east . It's a place I always wanted to go but could not. Prepare yourselves we are going to Mount Jeveris , near the border of Ranitia" explained the blonde and here they are , fighting the cold on the slopes of Mount Jeveris .

_***************FLASHBACK END*************_

"That's not funny " said Jasmine "I'm freezing here and you are cracking stupid jokes!" "Then you should cover yourself a bit more instead of wearing such clothes" said the blonde and Jasmine replied "It is you who is showing more skin than me in your usual outfit and you are telling me that !" "I wear these because they allow me movement and I don't have to worry that if I split my legs too far and my skirt cracks unlike your pants which will always crack " Replied Lea and they both started bickering . Dan then sighed" Oh , girls such weird creatures " and just then a big shadow covered them .

Dan then looked at the source and while trying not to panic said " Lea , there's a Yeti right in front of us " . "Then what ? Fight it ! Yetis are not at strong " said Lea as her and Jasmine were tugging each other's hair . "What !" Said Dan as he looked carefully at the creature . It looked like a big white ape with 2 large fangs and also had long white hair on its head . The bottom of its body was like a polar bear while the upper part like an ape .

"What are you waiting for ? For it to eat you ?" Said Lea as she tried to escape Jasmine's leg hold . Dan gulped and marched forward still a little afraid of the creature in front of him . Just as he took a step the beast sent a punch towards our hero . The latter rolling sideways to avoid the punch but was surprised by another punch .

Dan quickly crawled towards the Yeti's legs as the latter missed him . Again an another punch and this time Dan climbed onto the foot of the white beast . "And how am I supposed to defeat it ?" Said Dan and Lea who stopped fighting and was laughing madly said " Well , I don't know , think ."Jasmine who was also laughing beside her said " I wish I had some pop-corn ." Lea then starred at her and they both stared each other in the eye for a few moments and then Lea said "Yup" and they continued to watch Dan.

Enough with swinging every time , the Yeti then swung the foot on which Dan was gripped on and the latter was sent flying in a stack of snow . The Yeti then jumped forward ready to crush Dan with it's couple leaping fist attack .

"Don't you think it's time to help him ?" Said Jasmine and Lea said " Hey Dan listen to me , do whatever I'll tell you ! Use this opportunity to roll between its feet " said Lea and Dan who was still down rolled just in time , in between the Yeti's leg , thus escaping the attack . "Now do a powerful shoulder ram ." said Lea and Dan did a shoulder attack on the beast's back , making it lose balance for a couple of seconds .

" Now keep doing that . Dodge then attack " said Lea but Dan did something else . Seeing that the Yeti was inclined a little , he started climbing it . " What the hell are you doing ! Get down immediately !" Said the blonde . As the yeti started spinning , Dan kept his grip and continued climbing till he reached its head . Dan then took the yeti's long hairs in his hands and used it as grip as he tried to stand on the beast's head . "Get down immediately , you'll get hurt !"said Jasmine.

As Dan stood on the head he tugged on the hair in his hand ." His hair seems solid enough maybe I could do this ... " thought Dan as he started stomping the head of the creature in a past pace , over and over . "And now !" Dan jumped in front , the yeti's hair still in his hand . Dan's weight made the Yeti's head tilt forward . The yeti then lost balance as his body was tossed over Dan as the latter let got of its hair and the beast went rolling down the slope of the mountain . Dan had just done an incomplete overhead toss .

_**Dan's POV**_

"Woohoo I managed to defeat it ! I think I'll call that strategy : Yeti Toss." I said panting heavily from the effort I did . That experience is really memorable to me ." Really , you should be careful as you don't know any magic " said Jasmine and I felt a sort of sting in my self-esteem . All she said was true , I know no magic and they are powerful wizards . I wonder how am I still part of that team and Lea still didn't give me a reason why she wanted me in ... Weird .

Just then I felt a stroke on my head. " Well , not bad for someone like you but promise me to never to use your Yeti Toss again . The yeti could have crushed you if you had not use your force to swing it forward ." It was Lea . From her it felt like a compliment and I said excitedly " Thanks . Now I feel I can win any challenge ." Lea then smiled and said " Fine , your next challenge is to defeat its mum before it smashes you ." Lost , I stared at her and she simply pointed me to a Yeti , even bigger , coming towards us and in a blink of an eye all the courage I gathered went away as I stared wide eyed as it was now in front of us .

"Don't worry , it was a joke . This one's mine . I've also have to keep myself fit" said the blonde as she cracked her knuckles . She darted forward as she changed to Ares , her green shurikens . Just as she was going to send her shuriken on the beast a large and powerful jet of water blasted Mama Yeti in the air . "Hey , I said it was mine " said Lea to Jasmine who said " Fine , I'll leave it to you from now on". Lea gripped herself on the Yeti , still airborne , using Ares . She then made the chain smaller that brought her to the yeti .

" And now Genova !" said Lea as a black and crimson mallet appeared in her hand . She jumped of the Yeti and then did a plunging attack on the beast using the mallet . The force seemed powerful as Mama Yeti was already out of combat . They are definitely too strong to me . I don't know if compared to other mages they are strong or not but they are very powerful to me . " OK , let's carry on forward" said Lea and we continued our 'hunting adventure'

1 hour later , we had already fought numerous creatures each different from each other . Lea even got to defeat 2 creatures she hadn't defeated before and she sometimes made me fight weak foes supposedly to train myself . There was also a sort of white wolf that froze my arm with its bite , so after that fight I could not participate anymore . During our hunt , Jasmine proved to be rather skilled and was also a real whiner , whining over little stuffs . Lea find that annoying but I find that really funny and Jasmine is a great source of entertainment. We walked and walked aimlessly through the blizzard until...

* * *

**_No one's POV_**

"Whoaa !" Screamed Jasmine as she fell down , head first in the snow . Lea laughed and said " As expected from the queen of bitches". "Oh shut up ! I just tripped on ..." Said Jasmine as she got up and examined behind her . Her expression soon changed into a shocked face and said "... a person ?"

Jasmine kneeled down and started digging in the snow to uncover the body of a man , his skin blue from the frost , looking like he is still alive . The man was wearing a green T-shirt and brown shorts and tongs , clearly not the type of clothing one would wear in such a place .

Jasmine let out a gasp and muttered a "No..." . " What's wrong you know him ?" asked Dan as he tried to take a photo of them . Jasmine nodded negatively and said "No , it is just that ..." And then raised her voice as she said with hearts in her eyes " He is just too hot even when frozen ". Both of her teammates stared at her sweat dropping , with a blank stare , clearly shocked .

"Well ,maybe you should more focus on saving his life rather than complimenting him" said Lea . " Yeah , you're right " said Jasmine and she then started yelling "Help ! Anyone ! Help !" . " Don't yell " ordered the blonde. " Oh really ?" Said Jasmine and then yelled even more louder "Help ! I need some help !"

"Do you know what you did ? You bitch !" Shouted an Angry Lea to Jasmine who replied " And it is you who is screaming . Tell me what did I do ?" A loud sound was heard from the top of the mountain and Dan warned :"An avalanche !". The two other persons looked at the peak and as they saw the snow cascading towards them , they started running too .

They ran fast but unfortunately the mass of snow was faster than them then ( A/N : Lol , 3 words starting with 'th' in a row ) Lea noticed something and said " What the hell are you doing Jasmine ? Drop him ! ". Indeed the dual mage was carrying the frozen man as she ran . " No ! I want to save him then make make him mine " said the olive haired mage ( Jasmine , if you have forgotten her hair colour) . "Fuck you and your fucking wish !" Shouted Lea angrily.

"We'll clearly not make it . It is too fast " said Dan . "Stop!" Ordered Lea "I'll try something". " Kianaro !" Called the blonde and Pandemonium morphed into a black tonfa like weapon . The difference between a normal Tanya and Lea's is that Lea's has a hole in front and 3 glowing brown blades at the end .

"And now , Absorb !" Yelled Lea as she sent her arms forward . As the snow came closer to her , they were sucked into Lea's weapon and from time to time , additional blades appeared , sometimes overlapping each other .

"Even if the snow was being absorbed , Lea looked like if she was having difficulties . " There's too much snow last got more than a bunch of seconds " she said and unfortunately what she said was right . The show overwhelmed them and crashed on them .

_**Dan's POV**_

There is too much snow . Lea will not be able to absorb all of it with her weapon . And then , the excess snow rose above us . I went into a guard position and closed my eyes when I heard " Ice Make : Dome ".

I opened my eyes and was shocked . We were completely safe . I looked upward and saw that a coat of ice protecting us from the snow and then I noticed that the was not 3 persons inside but 4.

He was only wearing a short , another really weirdly dressed person . Lea then said " What now ? An exhibitionist mage ?". " Don't worry ladies , Damon the marvellous is here " said the person .

_**END OF CHAPTER :-**_

* * *

_**Back to Levy and Lucy**_

"Thank god that that new character ain't Gray . When I saw exhibitionist I immediately thought that you added Gray in " said Levy . "Well , he isn't an exhibitionist , he is just a victim of circumstances " said Lucy . " What ?" Said Levy confused .

"Anyway , understood now why I named this chapter Yeti Toss " said the blonde . "Yeah , but the move was a little stupid " said Levy and both of them giggled .

"Talking about titles , what is the title of your story . I mean your story doesn't have a title , right ? " said Levy . " It currently has no title . I can't find a suitable one . Perhaps by time passes I will find one " said Lucy and Levy replied " Maybe our fellow viewers can help with that . So if you have an idea , post it in review or PM " said Levy and Lucy continued " But it should have a subtitle called ' The Prologue ' . For example it should be like that : The Weirdest Travels : The Prologue . The underlined part being the obligatory part and the italics part being the name you choose . By the end of the story I will choose the best and replace this . I hope you had a nice lecture and ..." And both girls now " See you soon and don't forget to review".


	5. Chapter 5 : Unexpected Destination

_**I would like to thank my first reviewer ( WelcomeToAnimeParade ) whose advise I'm gonna use as from now . I hope it is simpler to understand . I also wanted to point out some changes :**_

_**1) I originally said that Lea's shirt is black with white borders but it is now very dark brown with white borders.**_

_**2) I mentioned a character named Irisa in the first chapter . Well , I'm gonna change her name to Valeria ( Cuz ( I know I haven't written it right but it is just short form) I like it better) . BTW it won't change much in the story as Valeria hasn't appeared yet .**_

_**3) I'm gonna change the character that saved Lea and the other's name because his name was too similar to Dan's and that might raise some confusions . From Damon , I'm making his name Pharis .**_

_**I will make the modifications to the old chapters right after I publish at one .**_

_**Warning : Excessive use of foul language by Levy .**_

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild - No one's POV

_"Eeeeeeeeeh"screamed Levy as she entered the guild , happily with a stack of paper in her hands ._  
_"Man, why does she has to scream like that always when she gets something to read " said Gajeel annoyed to his Exceed ._  
_"She only does that when she gets stories from Lucy , I think " replied Lily._  
_Gajeel got up from his chair and started walking towards the solid script mage . "Wait what are going to do ?" Asked the black exceed ._  
_"Showing her that reading isn't the only thing in life " he replied and the exceed followed him ._

_"Ah , now I can begin reading the fifth chapter " said Levy reading to begin her 'feast' when the Iron Dragon Slayer snatched the pages from her ._  
_"Gajeel , give that back " said Levy , trying to restrain her anger ._  
_"Nah " said Gajeel with a smile._  
_"What did you just say !" yelled the blue haired mage ._  
_"No" said Gajeel calmly ._  
_"I'm going to kill you !" Yelled Levy as she tried to strangle Gajeel but she could not move as Gajeel had already coiled a piece of metal around her ._  
_"You need to learn that three aren't only books in life , Shrimp . Hope you'll think over that while you are stuck " said Gajeel as he exited the guild._  
_"Come back ! Iron Bastard !" Yelled Levy , laying on the ground stuck in the could of metal ._  
_"Mira ? Are you sure that you didn't put too much coffee in Levy's cappuccino ?" Said Lissana to her sister ._

**_-Gajeel's House-_**

_"Are you sure you didn't go too rough on her ?" Questioned Lily ._  
_"No . Anyway what can we do ? I'm so bored " Said Gajeel as he laid down on his mattress ._  
_"We could train " suggested the exceed ._  
**_( I won't write who says what for now . You'll have to follow them as a pattern )_**  
_"No , I feel like slacking today ."_  
_"Pulling pranks on Natsu and Happy ?_  
_"They are on a job with bunnygirl ."_  
_"Continue our music album ? "_  
_"The string of my guitar broke yesterday ."_  
_"Start a cultivation of kiwis ?"_  
_"What the hell ?"_  
_"I always wanted to start one .They are just so tasty " said Pantherlily while drooling ._

_"Hello ? Earth to Lily ?" Said Gajeel ._  
_"Oh yeah ?" Said Lily as he snapped out of his dreams . He looked around and noticed Lucy's script on their table . "Maybe we could see what is so special in Lucy's story ?" Suggested the exceed and Gajeel's ear perked ._  
_"I guess if it doesn't interest me , it will help me fall asleep at least . Go on and read it ." Said Gajeel , adjusting himself , in case he was to fall asleep ._  
_Lily took the pages , cleared his throat and started :_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 : Unexpected Destination**_

_**Still Dan's POV**_

In front of us a tanned man with an athletic body stood before us . He was wearing just a pair of shorts and was barefoot on the snow . He had spiky black hair with the peak of his front hair blonde . "Don't worry ladies , Pharis the great is here " he said . From his voice I could tell he was in his early twenties . " What now ? An exhibitionist mage ?" Said Lea .

" At least be happy that he saved our lives . Can't you be grateful sometimes ?" Said Jasmine still carrying the frozen man from earlier on her shoulder . " Well , we didn't ask him to help us " said Lea." Thank you , Mr. the ice mage and I'm sorry that my bodyguard didn't thank you "said Jasmine and Lea barked " Don't call me like that !" I wonder why do they always fight . I'm absolutely sure that there agree no one even worse than these two. _**( This clearly shows he doesn't know Natsu and Gray )**_

"It is the duty of men to protect weak ,fragile and delicate women . I'm Pharis " said the man as he kissed Jasmine's hand and Jasmine blushed and chuckled . "I'm Jasmine " said Jasmine and Paris replied " What beautiful name for a beautiful lady ". " I'm not weak . I'm not fragile either " complained Lea and Pharis then dashed to her and said "A combative little lady , hmm ... Nice ". He was going to kiss Lea's hand but he was immediately kicked in the balls and Lea said " Don't touch me . You creep ". "Understood " muttered the ice mage .

What about me won't he greet me ? Am I transparent ? Wait don't get the wrong idea . I don't want my hand to be kissed . I just wanted to be acknowledged to him . Am I really such a loser that I seem transparent ? Then suddenly I felt something cold hit my face . I was startled and noticed that it was Lea saying " What are you doing there alone in your corner ?"

This immediately attracted the attention of Pharis towards me saying " Wait a minute ? Were you here for all that time ?" He moved forward towards me and I said " Yeah ?" He then gave me a handshake and said " Sorry , I didn't notice you . You were so quiet and moreover I had to greet these ladies first " he said and then whispered to my ears " And there is also that beautiful blonde girl that caught my attraction the most . She is so beautiful . I hope that you won't tell her that " .

Oh god ! He might be in love with Lea . I pity him . Of all these girls of the world he had to choose the worst of them , Lea the tomboy .

"It's a really weird choice of clothing for here in the mountain " said Jasmine . " I was not even here to begin with . I was back there , at the village , surfing with Remyon when I heard a woman cry for help . Knowing that her scream would have created an avalanche I immediately rushed here " explain Pharis . "How is it possible that there is a village here . My map says there none on the mountains and moreover I hope you mean snowboarding instead of surfing " said Lea.

"What's snowboarding ?" Said Pharis looking at Lea with a lost expression . How could he not know snowboarding ? There are even numerous annual tournaments that I used to follow . " Snowboarding is when you surf on snow " I explained him he then turned to me and asked " But how can you do that ? There are no waves in snow ". Wow , he's really all fucked up . Shit , I may have sounded liked Lea right now .

"Anyway forget about that . It was me who called for help " said Jasmine and Pharis' attention was now caught by her . "What's wrong dear lady ?" He said . He's getting annoying by the way he addresses the girls . " When we were in the mountains we found that person. He's nearly dead by the cold " said Jasmine as she showed him the frozen body of that man and Pharis' expression changed . I wonder why ?

"Ryan ? He must have adventured himself alone in mountains . I told him to not venture here " Said Pharis , looking frustrated a little . "You know him ? " I asked him . " He has been missing from the village since yesterday " He replied . " I think we should head to your village to provide him the necessary healing " suggested Lea .

"Right " said Pharis as he created an ice platform on the ground and continued as he got on it " Get on it you too " . One by one we climbed on it and Pharis started adding some walls . " I don't know but I don't feel good about that " said Lea as Pharis added a ceiling . "Okay , get ready for the take off " he said and the platform was projected outside the dome , leaving an ice trail behind and the platform started going in an unknown direction .

We were going at a really high speed and the air was even more chilling at that altitude . I'm sure that it not only that . The temperature my also be in this area on ground level ."I told you that I had a bad feeling about it . Even my McLarren in Need For Speed didn't go that fast " complained Lea as she held tight the wall .We then passed though two tall ice pillars with a large space between themselves and I felt something it ." Hey Lea , did you too feel something weird ?" I asked the blonde who replied " Yeah . I wonder what's going on " .

"Is it me or it is getting hotter ?" Said Jasmine as she removed her fur coat . "Now that you mention it ... It's true " said Lea as she stripped off her leather coat . " The sky seems to clear there " I said while pointing towards the way we were going . "We are near to our village . I'll slow down a bit so that you can take a look at the view " Said Pharis.

"What view ? " I said as I went near him and I was astonished . "Holy shit " I said as I snapped photos . "What's wrong ?" Said Lea and she was too petrified by that sight ."Wow , this is unbelievable " said Jasmine , marvelled by the sight of Pharis' village .

What was so special about it ? Well if you don't count that there is a tropical corner in the other side of the snowy mountains with both snowy and sandy villages , small huts and small ice fragments on the sea and very little snow falling there then there is nothing special .

"So what do you think of my village , Emaniol " How the hell is that possible ? There is not supposed to be a tropical area here , let alone a village " Said Lea as she started fussing in her tablet . "What about that water body ?" I asked . " It is in place . It's the sea but It is supposed to be completely frozen until 89 kilometre further " said Lea as she showed me the map on her tablet. Wow , if I knew that being accompanied by monster hunters make us discover such awesome places then I would have joined a hunter team since a long time .

As we approached the village it started becoming even hotter and hotter .I even had to discard by jacket which I rarely takeoff . " I'll lend you my house for the night . Night is coming soon" Pharis said as he made the platform land and he was right the sun looked like if it would set in less than an hour ." So soon ... I thought it would have been 2 pm or so " said Jasmine . " We reached Jeveris at noon ,and we hunted for a large amount of time but the fun we had make us feel like we were doing that only for some moments " I said and then I noticed that Lea was staring at me , shocked " Wait , you had fun ?" I nodded at her and she continued " Even if I made you fight several creatures while making fun of you ". " I have to admit it was really fun . The adrenaline rushing in your veins. It was awesome . Even if I was nearly squished by a mother Yeti and was bitten by a snow wolf , I had a lot of fun "I said and it was true . " I'm happy to hear that " Lea said with a smile . She can be kind and nice when she wants . I really wish she would always be like that and we started chatting together forgetting about everything else.

* * *

_**At the same time - No One's POV**_

"Come on , let's take him to Maya . She's our shaman and she might be able to cure him " said Pharis to Jasmine as he took the frozen body , namely Ryan on his shoulder. "What about these two ?" Asked Jasmine while pointing towards Dan and Lea chatting . "Let them be . It won't take long unless they already started the sunset prayer . Anyway let's not lose anymore time . Let's go " said the man as he started running and Jasmine started following him .

"There's not many people in your village . I can't see any " said Jasmine intrigued by the deserted streets and houses . "It's because of the sunset prayer . We usually have a prayer to the elder spirits before the night falls and during that our shaman performs the ritual and all of the villagers attend it . It usually occurs at The Shrine Of The Elders " explained the ice mage . "And where is that shrine located ?" asked Jasmine and the man replied " There are just a few batch of houses left till we reach it "

Some minutes later they arrived to a large open area where a huge mass of persons were kneeling down in front of a little stone building . There was a strong smell of incense in the air .Some statues were being venerated by a woman inside of the shrine . The woman had long black hair tied into a little bun while leaving some hair fall down .She was wearing something similar to Kitana's attire in Mortal Kombat 9 except that there were more cloth strips hanging at the bottom part and instead of wearing boots she was wearing sandals . She also had no mask and was holding a staff in the form of a normal stick at the hilt and slowly turning in a double helix as it goes towards the end. From her looks , one could say she is in her thirties .

She was chanting some words and the people were quietly repeating what she was saying . Jasmine had to watch the whole scene and now Pharis also started reciting the words from behind . "And what I'm gonna do now ? It's so boring " thought the olive haired mage .

Don't worry Jasmine I won't bore people with description. Let's take a look at Dan and Lea. " ... and that's how we four defeated that Mastodog " narrated Lea ." Wow , you , Vares , Yulia and Marcus looked like a perfect team , even if you were still in training . What happened that you all disbanded ?" Asked Dan and Lea looked down sadly . " Sorry but I don't want to talk about that " said Lea . " Alright then , but how did you meet them ? You didn't tell me that too " said Dan .

"Sorry I can't tell about that too ," said Lea and then continued " Anyway Pharis , will you take us to your house or not ". As no one responded both started looking around themselves . " For how long have we been talking ?" Asked Dan and Lea replied " Don't know . Since the morning I lost the trace of time ". And an awkward silence followed .

"So what are we gonna do now ?" said our dark reddish brown haired photographer . "Let's go and look for them. And why is that village empty ?" Asked Lea . " Perhaps it is a ghost village ? I'm afraid of ghosts " said Dan panicked ." Oh please ghosts don't exist . Anyway let's go and look for them " said Lea and they started walking on the stone paths in a random direction .

10 minutes later , night had already fallen and the ritual was finally over to Jasmine's pleasure . She was bored from sitting on a stone circle with the frozen body, who managed to get some colours back . Pharis came back and then took Ryan on his shoulder and said " Let's go and meet Maya now " .

In the little shrine , Maya was getting ready to leave but stopped when he saw the ice mage . " Oh , you are back . So did you find the persons ?" She said . " It was her and her friends . They found Ryan unconscious in the snow " said Pharis as she pointed to Jasmine and then put Ryan on a wooden table. "Can you do something for him ? " he then asked . " Sure , bring him to my house and you may leave him to me . He'll be fine in less than 2 hours " she said with a smile . Maya then went in a direction and the two others followed them .

10 minutes later Dan and Lea were waiting in front of a big ( not huge ) house made of wood , bamboo , hay and stone . " So that's his house ? " said Lea . " Yeah , according to the villagers who appeared from nowhere he lives here " said Dan as he knocked at the front door but he was left unanswered . " He's not here . I wonder where Pharis went with Jasmine " said Dan as he got back a little .

" Don't you find this place totally weird ? " said Lea and Dan gave her a confused look . " I mean , for example look at Pharis , he looks totally cray-cray . That place is weird too with its climate and those houses look like from primitive ages " criticised the blonde . " Maybe its their culture or something like that ? But I don't mind that as I've got some awesome pics " said Dan and Lea replied " You should really quit be a photographer and become a hunter or a mage " . Just then Pharis and Jasmine arrived there.

Both were shocked to see Lea and Dan . " How did you know that this house was mine ?" Asked the ice mage . "You know there are other villagers from whom we can ask for direction , right ," said Lea and then continued " And moreover ? Where did you two go , leaving me with the meatbag ?" . "Hey is the meatbag supposed to be me !" Contested Dan but he was ignored , as always . " We went to search for his shaman to heal Ryan , the frozen man we found on the mountain " explained Jasmine . " But why did you two leave us ?" asked Dan . " Well you two were too busy talking about I don't what " replied the olive haired woman . " Now stop buzzing . Let us enter " said Pharis as he opened the padlock and thus they could enter the home of the ice mage.

_That might look peaceful to you but this is just the first part. Unfortunately the chapter was going too long __**( I noticed that after writing 8/10 of the supposed chapter )**__, so I decided to cut into two parts . Boring and peaceful stuff in the first part and the prequel to the action in the second part . I will __upload the rest in the next 3 days ._

_**END OF CHAPTER :-**_

_**Next chapter :- Troubled Paradise .**_

* * *

_"It's not bad at all . I just wish it had more action .What do you think of it , Gajeel ? " said Lily._  
_"Why did we have to take a chapter where there is no fighting or action . I can't give my decision yet . I want a fighting scene and I want to know what it that prequel to action stuff . And I want to know the other guys magics . And ... " said Gajeel , wide awake ._  
_"I'll take it as you had fun . I now understand what Levy feels with Lucy's stories " said the black exceed ._  
_" Hey Lily , tomorrow we'll take the other chapters from shrimp so that we can know how it started but for now , let's give shrimp her chapter back " said Gajeel when suddenly something blew up a wall of Gajeel's house ._

_"There you are , dick sucker " Said a furious Levy in a coarse voice with a huge magic bazooka in one hand and a giant magic sword in the over hand , her ribbon tied on her forehead , commando style and a scar in her right eye __**( don't know how she got it , lol )**__._  
_Both cat and dragon slayer were shocked by her appearance and afraid by her ._  
_"Now be a good boy and give me back the chapter and I might spare your lives ." She said and Gajeel took the papers and crawled to Levy. He then left script in front of her feet ._  
_"Back off" ordered Levy and Gajeel executed the order._  
_Levy then smiled and with her normal voice said " Thanks..." and her voice changed back to the earlier one and she yelled : " __**AND NOW DIE MOTHERFUCKERS !**__ " and a huge explosion was sensed from there ._

_**Hope you had a nice lecture and I'm really sorry for Levy's mouth . I know it was quite boring with all those dialogue but be happy , the next chapter will still be dialogus but interesting ones . Another late announcement : I might draw sketches of the characters and more stuffs from the story and post their link here , so if you want to see a better description of them , you can click them . I can't promise awesome drawings but I'll try my best and it will be in black and white .**_

_**See ya soon and hope you give me a review of the chapter . And also try listening to one of these 10 songs . I'm totally addicted to them , you should try them ( yes , I know that some are from 2006 but still they're awesome). And you should also try Hollywood Undead's newest album "The Day of The Dead" it is awesome .:**_

_**Song - Artist**_  
_**1) Timebomb - P!NK**_  
_**2) The King Is Dead But The Queen Is Alive - P!NK**_  
_**3) Cuz I Can - P!NK**_  
_**4) Of The Night - Bastille**_  
_**5) Things We Lost In The Fire - Bastille**_  
_**6) I'm Not Dead - P!NK**_  
_**7) Take Back - Adam Lambert **_  
_**8) Runnin' - Adam Lambert**_  
_**9) Slut Like You - P!NK**_  
_**10) Fingers - P!NK**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Troubled Paradise

_Natsu's House - No one's POV_

_"Natsuuuu" shouted Happy while flying inside to look for his friend and a stack of paper in his paws._  
_"Ya , what do you want ?" Replied Natsu._  
_"I've stole Lucy's latest chapter ! We can read it now ! Ain't it awesome ? " Said the blue cat happily._  
_"Duh , I'll read it only I there is action and fights. I didn't like the last chapters because of the lack of fights " replied the fire dragon slayer._  
_"Don't worry ! I've heard there is tons of fighting in it from Mira and Levy !" Said Happy._  
_"Really ? Awesome ! Let's get to work !" Said the Salamander with a big smile when his door flew open._

_"Blue cat , I know you are here ! Gimme my chapter back !" Yelled an angry Gajeel as he entered the house._  
_"Eek , I didn't know you would chase me so long! " said a both panicked and shocked Happy._  
_"That chapter is now ours. Now get out of here before you break your nails " said a provoked Natsu with his knuckles on fire._  
_"Oh really ? I ain't gonna go away without that story. I managed to get that from Blondie after may difficulties , don't think I'm gonna back off ." Said The iron dragon slayer while cracking his knuckles._  
_"Then come !" Yelled Natsu as the two mages jumped into the air ready to hit each other with their element imbued arms._  
_When suddenly , an ice hammer slammed both down ._

_"Looks like I found the thieves " said Gray with a smile ._  
_"What do you want now ?" Said an irritated Gajeel._  
_"The reason you are fighting. That book . Lucy gave me the task to look for her stolen chapter. And if I success in it as will allow me to read her stories as a second reviewer" Explained the ice mage._  
_"And what do we care ? " said Natsu._  
_"I really want that reward , so you better give it to me." Said the ice mage as he went into battle position._  
_They then all started fighting around ._

_Meanwhile ,_  
_"They seem to take a lot of time , maybe I could get enough time to read it ?" Thought the blue cat._  
_He then set up himself on the couch and started reading Lucy's latest chapter with Gray, Natsu and Gajeel , all three busy fighting in the background ._

* * *

_**Chapter 7 : Ambuscade**_

Our heroes made contact with the enemies Risia , the crystal mage and Herlon , the lizardman .

"Ugh , this magic is so disgusting " complained Jasmine as got up , mud all over her . "That doesn't change anything . We need to defeat them " said Pharis. "Remember to keep some magic . After them we'll have to deal with the other three" Said Dan. "Yeah , yeah . It will be enough. Mere bandits don't stand a chance against me" said Lea.

"Well see if we are mere bandits . Crystal Birds ! " Said Risia and dozen of small birds of crystal appeared around her before being sent towards Lea. "Ice Shield " called Pharis and Risia's attack was nullified. Jasmine counterattacked with fireballs at both enemies . Risia blocked them with a crystal shield while Herlon simply extinguished the fire with a water jet .

Lea then charged towards the crystal mage with Eaglas , the scythe form of Pandemonium in hands . Risia made a crystal sword and they both started a weapon fight. Meanwhile , Jasmine and Pharis were battling the lizard man . Pharis made two ice swords and was using them to fight while used ranged attacks to support him .

What about Dan ? Well , he was watching the fight and was thinking he could help them. "Water Siphon !" Called Jasmine as she sent a huge mass of whirling water at the enemy . The latter simply absorbed the water into his mouth. "Hmpf , water has no effect on him , he is a swamp dragon. Well , not really a dragon but the relut of a curse turned him into what he is right now " said Risia . "Pay attention to our fight !" Said Lea with Pandemonium now in hammer form . She slammed the hammer on the pink haired mage but the latter simply blocked it with a layer of crystals. Risia blasted Lea away by hurling a crystal mass at her . Dan then from nowhere came behind Risia and hit her with a wooden stick on her head.

Annoyed , the crystal mage turned back and hissed " Go away if you don't want to get hurt ! Crystal Explosion !" She punched Dan in the stomach with a crystal hand . The crystal exploded and sent, Dan flying away.

"Ice Cannon " called Pharis . The attack blasted the lizard man some feet behind and Jasmine chained attacks with fireballs . The dust settled and Herlon turned into mud and melted away. "Where did he go ?" Said Jasmine. Right after , Herlon appeared behind her and violently scratched Jasmine from the back. "You'll pay this ! Burning Aura !" Called Jasmine and the area around her exploded.

"Do you like it ?" Said Jasmine while looking at where Herlon was . She was horrified , instead of the lizard man , there was instead a mass of mud . " A mud duplicate ? Then where could he be ?" Said Pharis . Herlon erupted from the ground and sent Pharis flying upward . "Damn it !" Hissed the ice mage. "Now my turn ! Crystal Serpent !" Said Risia . She created a snake of crystal and sent it towards Pharis . "It's me your opponent !" Shouted Lea as she jumped in the trajectory of the snake and hit it with Genova on the head . Sadly , it only broke the head and both Lea and Pharis were hit by the rest o the body.

And the battle went on . It was a whole mess. A few minutes had passed p. "We need to defeat them quickly , we still have the other fight !" Said Pharis. "I'll try something , Speed Enhance ! Power Boost ! " Said Lea and our group of heroes glowed a bit. "So you are also an enchanter ? Huh , its quite rare to see one " Said Risia. " I might not be the best enchanter but I know my magic master , Yulia is one of the best enchanters I know ! I'll show you the power of her magic combined with Vares's teachings !" Said Lea , determined to defeat her opponents. Lea disappeared and then reappeared behind Risia and chained some Celtus Whip strike successfully hitting her . "Damn you !" Hissed the crystal mage .

Meanwhile , Pharis was assaulting Herlon with a combination of slashes and stabs with an ice spear but Herlon didn't budge even when hurt . " Something is wrong , why isn't he moving . Why isn't he counterattacking ?" Thought Jasmine . She then noticed that Herlon's feet were like molten and were glowing . Little sparks could be seen coming out from the soil underneath him to his feet . " He's charging an attack ! Get away everyone !" Yelled Dan. Herlon opened his eyes and the area around him exploded , badly hitting most of our heroes . Dan , being the one the furthest from the center of the explosion got hurt less than the others.

"Well done , I guess we are now done " said Risia. "You are wrong , I'm still up and I'm sure the others are too ..." Said Dan as he slowly got . Herlon's was going to hit him when Risia said " Let me finish him , will you " . Risia touched her lips with two fingers and slammed them on the ground . "Crystalline Touch " She said softly and purple glowing line appeared on the ground in front of her . Dan was right in it ." And now , Die ! " Said Risia. Dan could hardly make any movement . The glowing intensified probably signaling the effect starting to take place. Fortunately Lea jumped and pushed Dan away from the line . The light faded and whatever was in the path , became crystals including , the grass , the trees and a bird who happened to be there in the wrong time. The crystal then broke into very tiny shards and disappeared in the rain leaving nothing behind except bare land . That also meant that the bird died .

_**Dan's POV**_

I was shocked . Petrified of fear. I nearly died . " You okay , dumb-ass ?" Said Lea , energized again . I did not mind her this time . " How did you recover so quickly ?" I asked and the hunter replied " No hunter goes hunting without at least knowing healing magic or a magic potion ," while holding an empty flask. Could she not have given me one too . "Looks like we are in for some more fun " said Risia . " Come on , get up . Let us finish them "said Pandora while tugging me up by the hand.

Our match versus Herlon and Risia would have started when a huge magic circle appeared on the ground . " I'm not done so easily ! Ultra Geyser !"Said a familiar voice. A big stream of water levitated all of us except Jasmine , high into the air . The pressure was really strong . The I noticed , the village was on fire ! What the hell was happening there ? "Get us down , you slut !" Yelled Lea to Jasmine . With the movement of her hands the water disappeared and we were left falling into the oblivion. "That's what you wanted right " said Jasmine with smile . " Pharis, I know you are conscious . Stop this drama and make a slide with that water " said Jasmine as she sent a water snake upwards. Pharis smiled and froze the water saying " How did you know ?" , and Jasmine replied :" I saw you scratching your nose".

Lea and I managed to get onto the slide and Pharis was before us on it . Risia and Herlon were falling . "Don't think this will stop me !" Shouted Risia . With an arm movement she made a huge mass of Crystal underneath . I guess she wanted to land on it . "Don't even speak of landing! " Said Pharis as he got on his feet while sliding and made a ramp of the slide . Airborne , he created two swords and hit Risia as she was going to land . Unfortunately , he forgot to destroy the ramp and Lea and I were sent flying , again . Fortunately , this time Jasmine caught us in a water bubble and took us down . "Couldn't you do that earlier ?" Yelled the blonde. "No . By the time you would have got down , hour oxygen reserves would have ended and you would have drowned . And the last thing I need is a dead bodyguard ," Replied the olive colored hair girl .

Just then , Pharis was sent flying to us , with the lizard guy behind him . And that remembered me , the village . The village was on fire . I had to tell them. "Guys , I have to tell you something . When I was up , I saw something terrible. Emaniol was on fire !" I told them and they all looked at me ,shocked . "How is that possible ?" Said Pharis , panicked . "Well , looks like you've learnt our little plan," said Risia . "What do you do ?" Yelled Pharis , that was the first time I was seeing him so angry . His usual , happy nature was gone . "Well, since quite a time , a member of our team infiltrated your village and thus we were always alert about what you planned . Like when we learnt that you were going to attack us today , we thought of something. We planned on making an attack on your village . Our job was to distract you and if possible kill you too , while the others robbed you. Ain't it a sweet plan ?" Said that Crystal woman . Damn it ! So they only wanted to stall us all this time ! Something must be done ! Right here , Right now !

* * *

_**No One's POV**_

"Pharis , let's go , " Said Dan . " What ?" Asked Pharis . "Let's get back to the village . We need to stop them . We'll leave Risia and the other one to Lea and Jasmine" explained Dan . " But how can you leave 2 ladies alone ! That's against my ethics ! "Complained Pharis . " Don't worry about us . We'll be fine . Go ! " Said Jasmine while attacking Herlon with fireballs . " But ... " mumbled the ice mage . " Shut up ! And go ! If you want take Queen Bitch too with you . I'll be fine alone !" Said Lea while fighting Risia with Celtus . "No ! I won't ! Well defeat them quickly and we will all return together to fight the rest !" Yelled Pharis back in battle stance . "Fine ! Then I'll go alone . I probably won't be able to defeat them , but I will at least be able to slow them " Said Dan as he started running back to the village . " Where do you think you are going ! Crystal Wall " Said Risia in between Lea's attacks and A giant crystal wall trapping all of them in a circular area .

"Now ! I've got you ! " Yelled Lea as she swing her weapon while Risia was distracted . The latter right on time managed to get hold of Lea's weapon . " I'll now render you little toy unusable ! Crystallization ! " said Risia and crystals started to appear on Lea's weapon. " In your dreams ! Switch form !" Said Lea but to her amazement , the weapon did not change form. "My crystals prevent it from using your abilities " said the crystal user with a smile and Lea replied " Then I'll use my magic to remove them" . The weapon started to shine due to the amount of magic to it . And the light started intensifying as time passed by.

Meanwhile , Jasmine , Pharis and Dan . Pharis was really all in right now . He was hitting the lizard man more often and powerfully now . "Fiery Swords !" Called Jasmine as she created burning swords and threw them at Herlon who jumped and avoided the attack and retaliated with a Water Breath attack . Jasmine took control of the water and sent it back to the enemy . He fell and got up only to surprised to see Dan using a lunging kick on him , right in the face .

Lea and Risia were still fighting over Pandemonium. It was now shining to the point that the females could not be seen anymore. And then an explosion occurred , blasting both out . "Lea ! You alright ? " said Dan . Lea scratched her head and said "Yes , where is Pandemonium ?" "I don't know ," said Dan and then said : " Lea . In your hands , but they are not the same ". " Lea looked at her hand and with a marveled tone , she said " A new form " . In this form , Pandemonium was like a black finger jewelry on her middle finger and a cloth straps around her wrists . At the center , where the finger and the cloth straps met , there was a purple crystal .

"But , why that I don't think it has any use !" Complained Lea. "Maybe I didn't make it unusable , but at least it is lot weaker now " said Risia who just arrived . "Go away ! I'm busy right now " yelled Lea with a hand swipe in the air and a mass of purple crystal emerged from the earth and sent Risia flying side wards . " What ?" Said Lea , shocked . Lea then looked at Herlon and made an upward swipe and a mass of crystal emerged from the ground and launched the lizard man into the air . "What ? The enemies are fighting among themselves ?" Said Pharis , shocked and Lea replied with a bright smile and said " Nope , it's me . My weapon's new form allows it to control crystal ". " Nice, now you will be able to protect me more efficiently, " said Jasmine .Lea then looked at Dan sent her arms forward and a molded cage appeared and trapped Dan in a cage . "What the hell are you doing ! Stop messing around ! " yelled Dan and Lea made the cage break .

_**Dan's POV**_

Some distance further we could see Risia and Herlon bickering among themselves . " No , this ain't me ! I agree I don't much like you but then why would I fight you when I'm in my own match " shouted Risia . We all regrouped and I whispered to them " I think it is now time to act while they are distracted , " and then told them my plan " we will hit them now , with the strongest attack we all can do . We will chain attacks " . We all agreed and I mustered courage and went towards the two goons. " Hey guys ..." I said , both looked at me and Risia shouted " Get the hell outta here , I'll deal with him and you and your group later " with a terrifying glare rivaling Lea's _**(A/N : Dan said to not tell Lea about it** _)." I just want a picture..." I said , terrified and both looked at me shocked . It clearly seemed they did not expect me to ask that. But this was just what I wanted , they were looking at me and were lost . At lighting speed which I developed through my adventures I took a picture of them in Light Burst mode. The flash burned their eyes and they started rubbing their eyes. " You little piece of crap. I'll deal with you first !" Yelled Risia. IT was so funny hearing them screaming and cursing around , but I had a job and signaled Lea "Lea , Now !" . The latter made a crystal punch appear from the ground which sent both in the air. A few more hands movements and the punch broke into shards which were like if attracted by those two. They started orbiting around Risia and Herlon , cutting them in the process." Miss Bitch , your turn" ordered Lea and Jasmine said : " You have no right to call your employer like this ! Peacock's Burning Feather ! " A flame tail resembling a peacock's appeared on Jasmine's back and it then launched a very large amount of fire feathers towards the enemy at very high speed. The feathers exploded on contact." Finish them , Pharis ! " said Jasmine . Herlon and Risia were trying to stabilize themselves while falling while Pharis was preparing to intercept them , two swords in each hand. " No need to tell me. Broken Sword Dance ! " He called as he dashed towards the foes and just then , a man appeared from nowhere and gripped Risia and Herlon by their back . " That won't change anything . You will also get hit !" said Pharis as he slashed them all horizontally. But something really unexpected happened ... The sword passed through them like hey were not here . Like if they were not here and they were not hurt at all . What the hell was happening here ...

* * *

_Happy had finished his lecture ._  
_"Ah , all that interesting reading made me really hungry." Said Happy and just then ,_  
_"You are both starting to piss me off ! Sword of The Iron Dragon !" Yelled Gajeel as he swung the massive sword around._  
_The latter slashed the couch and nearly hit Happy._  
_Sadly , this wasn't the case for the story._

_Torn and slashed pages were flying in the air._  
_"Let me cool you down iron bastard ! Ice Make : Spear " Called Gray as he set his spears towards Gajeel , piecing some of these pages by the way._  
_"Guys stop ! Didn't you see what you did !? " Yelled Happy and all three calmed down._  
_"Just look what you do to Lucy's story !" Yelled Happy while pointing towards the floating shredded paper pieces._  
_And the three boys started to panic ._

_They spent five whole hours gathering the pieces and sticking them together._  
_"Phew , we are now done !" Said Gajeel._  
_"We only need the glue to dry and we are done ." said Gray._  
_"Easy. Let me do it . Roar of The Fire Dragon " said Natsu as he sent the fire stream on the stack of paper._  
_All that was left was ash._

_The four persons ( technically 3 guys and a cat ) stared horrified for a long moment at the place where the stack of paper was supposed to be . _  
_"I'm so dead " they all said ._

_Needless to say that they were nearly killed by the blonde after she discovered their crime. Poor Happy could not stand her strick interrogations._

* * *

_**Author's Notes :**_

_**Ahhhh , I managed to squeeze in a chapter before the exams . Yup, my end of year exams are stating next week and they will end on the 28 .**_

_**Also , I remember that I said that I will update Fairy Tail's Mystery Solvers first , but I was quickly fed up . Why ? Well , I used to write little pieces one and another little piece another and when I looked back to the progress I made , it felt like if I have not progressed at all . I'm still on the same scene , that's why I decided to take a little break from it and do a chapter of this story. Definitely my favorite of my stories .**_

_**Also I want to point out . Herlon is lot stronger and experienced than Risia . The later is simply more versatile . Sorry if Herlon sounded weaker than Risia , but for someone who can't speak and who has powers over water and mud it was difficult .**_

_**I so wish i could write the story very quickly . I want you to learn about the character's back story , about Vares and his group , I want you to meet Nessa ( Perhaps my favorite character of the story ) , I want you to meet Lance ( that does not mean that they are allies , If I am saying I want you to meet them ).**_

* * *

_**Response to Reviewers : **_

_**IThinkILoveYou : First of all thanks for the review . And now the answer : Well , no . I did not invent them on that chapter . Vares , Yulia and Marcus were planned for a long time. Why I did not mention them is simply because Lea is more attached to Vares than the others. All of them taught Lea something . I think the chapters are fine . I hope that you will continue to follow the story and don't be afraid of asking more questions , it's nice to talk to people about the story .**_

* * *

_**Here's a lil spoiler about the future arcs of the story . Don't worry , I'll only say the name . If you want to skip it , there is a sort of box below where you can post your opinions about the story , you should try it.**_

_**Arc 1 : Little band ~done , chapter 1 - 3 ~**_

_**Arc 2 : Emaniol ~ current , chapters 4 ~ 9 or 10 ~**_

_**Arc 3 : Royal Matters**_

_**Arc 4 : Silver Wolves**_

_**Arc 5 : Familly Meeting**_

_**Arc 6 : Demon Voyage**_

_**Arc 7 : Lucy**_

_**Arc 8 : Ocalama Island**_

_**Arc 9 : Finale ( of prelude )**_

* * *

_**Anyway , hope you had a nice lecture . Forgive me for any mistakes or plot-holes . If you want to share your opinion whether you like it or not you can review or PM me . Same if you have a problem , a question or a suggestion , my ears are open .**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Ambuscade

_Natsu's House - No one's POV_

_"Natsuuuu" shouted Happy while flying inside to look for his friend and a stack of paper in his paws._  
_"Ya , what do you want ?" Replied Natsu._  
_"I've stole Lucy's latest chapter ! We can read it now ! Ain't it awesome ? " Said the blue cat happily._  
_"Duh , I'll read it only I there is action and fights. I didn't like the last chapters because of the lack of fights " replied the fire dragon slayer._  
_"Don't worry ! I've heard there is tons of fighting in it from Mira and Levy !" Said Happy._  
_"Really ? Awesome ! Let's get to work !" Said the Salamander with a big smile when his door flew open._

_"Blue cat , I know you are here ! Gimme my chapter back !" Yelled an angry Gajeel as he entered the house._  
_"Eek , I didn't know you would chase me so long! " said a both panicked and shocked Happy._  
_"That chapter is now ours. Now get out of here before you break your nails " said a provoked Natsu with his knuckles on fire._  
_"Oh really ? I ain't gonna go away without that story. I managed to get that from Blondie after may difficulties , don't think I'm gonna back off ." Said The iron dragon slayer while cracking his knuckles._  
_"Then come !" Yelled Natsu as the two mages jumped into the air ready to hit each other with their element imbued arms._  
_When suddenly , an ice hammer slammed both down ._

_"Looks like I found the thieves " said Gray with a smile ._  
_"What do you want now ?" Said an irritated Gajeel._  
_"The reason you are fighting. That book . Lucy gave me the task to look for her stolen chapter. And if I success in it as will allow me to read her stories as a second reviewer" Explained the ice mage._  
_"And what do we care ? " said Natsu._  
_"I really want that reward , so you better give it to me." Said the ice mage as he went into battle position._  
_They then all started fighting around ._

_Meanwhile ,_  
_"They seem to take a lot of time , maybe I could get enough time to read it ?" Thought the blue cat._  
_He then set up himself on the couch and started reading Lucy's latest chapter with Gray, Natsu and Gajeel , all three busy fighting in the background ._

* * *

_**Chapter 7 : Ambuscade**_

Our heroes made contact with the enemies Risia , the crystal mage and Herlon , the lizardman .

"Ugh , this magic is so disgusting " complained Jasmine as got up , mud all over her . "That doesn't change anything . We need to defeat them " said Pharis. "Remember to keep some magic . After them we'll have to deal with the other three" Said Dan. "Yeah , yeah . It will be enough. Mere bandits don't stand a chance against me" said Lea.

"Well see if we are mere bandits . Crystal Birds ! " Said Risia and dozen of small birds of crystal appeared around her before being sent towards Lea. "Ice Shield " called Pharis and Risia's attack was nullified. Jasmine counterattacked with fireballs at both enemies . Risia blocked them with a crystal shield while Herlon simply extinguished the fire with a water jet .

Lea then charged towards the crystal mage with Eaglas , the scythe form of Pandemonium in hands . Risia made a crystal sword and they both started a weapon fight. Meanwhile , Jasmine and Pharis were battling the lizard man . Pharis made two ice swords and was using them to fight while used ranged attacks to support him .

What about Dan ? Well , he was watching the fight and was thinking he could help them. "Water Siphon !" Called Jasmine as she sent a huge mass of whirling water at the enemy . The latter simply absorbed the water into his mouth. "Hmpf , water has no effect on him , he is a swamp dragon. Well , not really a dragon but the relut of a curse turned him into what he is right now " said Risia . "Pay attention to our fight !" Said Lea with Pandemonium now in hammer form . She slammed the hammer on the pink haired mage but the latter simply blocked it with a layer of crystals. Risia blasted Lea away by hurling a crystal mass at her . Dan then from nowhere came behind Risia and hit her with a wooden stick on her head.

Annoyed , the crystal mage turned back and hissed " Go away if you don't want to get hurt ! Crystal Explosion !" She punched Dan in the stomach with a crystal hand . The crystal exploded and sent, Dan flying away.

"Ice Cannon " called Pharis . The attack blasted the lizard man some feet behind and Jasmine chained attacks with fireballs . The dust settled and Herlon turned into mud and melted away. "Where did he go ?" Said Jasmine. Right after , Herlon appeared behind her and violently scratched Jasmine from the back. "You'll pay this ! Burning Aura !" Called Jasmine and the area around her exploded.

"Do you like it ?" Said Jasmine while looking at where Herlon was . She was horrified , instead of the lizard man , there was instead a mass of mud . " A mud duplicate ? Then where could he be ?" Said Pharis . Herlon erupted from the ground and sent Pharis flying upward . "Damn it !" Hissed the ice mage. "Now my turn ! Crystal Serpent !" Said Risia . She created a snake of crystal and sent it towards Pharis . "It's me your opponent !" Shouted Lea as she jumped in the trajectory of the snake and hit it with Genova on the head . Sadly , it only broke the head and both Lea and Pharis were hit by the rest o the body.

And the battle went on . It was a whole mess. A few minutes had passed p. "We need to defeat them quickly , we still have the other fight !" Said Pharis. "I'll try something , Speed Enhance ! Power Boost ! " Said Lea and our group of heroes glowed a bit. "So you are also an enchanter ? Huh , its quite rare to see one " Said Risia. " I might not be the best enchanter but I know my magic master , Yulia is one of the best enchanters I know ! I'll show you the power of her magic combined with Vares's teachings !" Said Lea , determined to defeat her opponents. Lea disappeared and then reappeared behind Risia and chained some Celtus Whip strike successfully hitting her . "Damn you !" Hissed the crystal mage .

Meanwhile , Pharis was assaulting Herlon with a combination of slashes and stabs with an ice spear but Herlon didn't budge even when hurt . " Something is wrong , why isn't he moving . Why isn't he counterattacking ?" Thought Jasmine . She then noticed that Herlon's feet were like molten and were glowing . Little sparks could be seen coming out from the soil underneath him to his feet . " He's charging an attack ! Get away everyone !" Yelled Dan. Herlon opened his eyes and the area around him exploded , badly hitting most of our heroes . Dan , being the one the furthest from the center of the explosion got hurt less than the others.

"Well done , I guess we are now done " said Risia. "You are wrong , I'm still up and I'm sure the others are too ..." Said Dan as he slowly got . Herlon's was going to hit him when Risia said " Let me finish him , will you " . Risia touched her lips with two fingers and slammed them on the ground . "Crystalline Touch " She said softly and purple glowing line appeared on the ground in front of her . Dan was right in it ." And now , Die ! " Said Risia. Dan could hardly make any movement . The glowing intensified probably signaling the effect starting to take place. Fortunately Lea jumped and pushed Dan away from the line . The light faded and whatever was in the path , became crystals including , the grass , the trees and a bird who happened to be there in the wrong time. The crystal then broke into very tiny shards and disappeared in the rain leaving nothing behind except bare land . That also meant that the bird died .

_**Dan's POV**_

I was shocked . Petrified of fear. I nearly died . " You okay , dumb-ass ?" Said Lea , energized again . I did not mind her this time . " How did you recover so quickly ?" I asked and the hunter replied " No hunter goes hunting without at least knowing healing magic or a magic potion ," while holding an empty flask. Could she not have given me one too . "Looks like we are in for some more fun " said Risia . " Come on , get up . Let us finish them "said Pandora while tugging me up by the hand.

Our match versus Herlon and Risia would have started when a huge magic circle appeared on the ground . " I'm not done so easily ! Ultra Geyser !"Said a familiar voice. A big stream of water levitated all of us except Jasmine , high into the air . The pressure was really strong . The I noticed , the village was on fire ! What the hell was happening there ? "Get us down , you slut !" Yelled Lea to Jasmine . With the movement of her hands the water disappeared and we were left falling into the oblivion. "That's what you wanted right " said Jasmine with smile . " Pharis, I know you are conscious . Stop this drama and make a slide with that water " said Jasmine as she sent a water snake upwards. Pharis smiled and froze the water saying " How did you know ?" , and Jasmine replied :" I saw you scratching your nose".

Lea and I managed to get onto the slide and Pharis was before us on it . Risia and Herlon were falling . "Don't think this will stop me !" Shouted Risia . With an arm movement she made a huge mass of Crystal underneath . I guess she wanted to land on it . "Don't even speak of landing! " Said Pharis as he got on his feet while sliding and made a ramp of the slide . Airborne , he created two swords and hit Risia as she was going to land . Unfortunately , he forgot to destroy the ramp and Lea and I were sent flying , again . Fortunately , this time Jasmine caught us in a water bubble and took us down . "Couldn't you do that earlier ?" Yelled the blonde. "No . By the time you would have got down , hour oxygen reserves would have ended and you would have drowned . And the last thing I need is a dead bodyguard ," Replied the olive colored hair girl .

Just then , Pharis was sent flying to us , with the lizard guy behind him . And that remembered me , the village . The village was on fire . I had to tell them. "Guys , I have to tell you something . When I was up , I saw something terrible. Emaniol was on fire !" I told them and they all looked at me ,shocked . "How is that possible ?" Said Pharis , panicked . "Well , looks like you've learnt our little plan," said Risia . "What do you do ?" Yelled Pharis , that was the first time I was seeing him so angry . His usual , happy nature was gone . "Well, since quite a time , a member of our team infiltrated your village and thus we were always alert about what you planned . Like when we learnt that you were going to attack us today , we thought of something. We planned on making an attack on your village . Our job was to distract you and if possible kill you too , while the others robbed you. Ain't it a sweet plan ?" Said that Crystal woman . Damn it ! So they only wanted to stall us all this time ! Something must be done ! Right here , Right now !

* * *

_**No One's POV**_

"Pharis , let's go , " Said Dan . " What ?" Asked Pharis . "Let's get back to the village . We need to stop them . We'll leave Risia and the other one to Lea and Jasmine" explained Dan . " But how can you leave 2 ladies alone ! That's against my ethics ! "Complained Pharis . " Don't worry about us . We'll be fine . Go ! " Said Jasmine while attacking Herlon with fireballs . " But ... " mumbled the ice mage . " Shut up ! And go ! If you want take Queen Bitch too with you . I'll be fine alone !" Said Lea while fighting Risia with Celtus . "No ! I won't ! Well defeat them quickly and we will all return together to fight the rest !" Yelled Pharis back in battle stance . "Fine ! Then I'll go alone . I probably won't be able to defeat them , but I will at least be able to slow them " Said Dan as he started running back to the village . " Where do you think you are going ! Crystal Wall " Said Risia in between Lea's attacks and A giant crystal wall trapping all of them in a circular area .

"Now ! I've got you ! " Yelled Lea as she swing her weapon while Risia was distracted . The latter right on time managed to get hold of Lea's weapon . " I'll now render you little toy unusable ! Crystallization ! " said Risia and crystals started to appear on Lea's weapon. " In your dreams ! Switch form !" Said Lea but to her amazement , the weapon did not change form. "My crystals prevent it from using your abilities " said the crystal user with a smile and Lea replied " Then I'll use my magic to remove them" . The weapon started to shine due to the amount of magic to it . And the light started intensifying as time passed by.

Meanwhile , Jasmine , Pharis and Dan . Pharis was really all in right now . He was hitting the lizard man more often and powerfully now . "Fiery Swords !" Called Jasmine as she created burning swords and threw them at Herlon who jumped and avoided the attack and retaliated with a Water Breath attack . Jasmine took control of the water and sent it back to the enemy . He fell and got up only to surprised to see Dan using a lunging kick on him , right in the face .

Lea and Risia were still fighting over Pandemonium. It was now shining to the point that the females could not be seen anymore. And then an explosion occurred , blasting both out . "Lea ! You alright ? " said Dan . Lea scratched her head and said "Yes , where is Pandemonium ?" "I don't know ," said Dan and then said : " Lea . In your hands , but they are not the same ". " Lea looked at her hand and with a marveled tone , she said " A new form " . In this form , Pandemonium was like a black finger jewelry on her middle finger and a cloth straps around her wrists . At the center , where the finger and the cloth straps met , there was a purple crystal .

"But , why that I don't think it has any use !" Complained Lea. "Maybe I didn't make it unusable , but at least it is lot weaker now " said Risia who just arrived . "Go away ! I'm busy right now " yelled Lea with a hand swipe in the air and a mass of purple crystal emerged from the earth and sent Risia flying side wards . " What ?" Said Lea , shocked . Lea then looked at Herlon and made an upward swipe and a mass of crystal emerged from the ground and launched the lizard man into the air . "What ? The enemies are fighting among themselves ?" Said Pharis , shocked and Lea replied with a bright smile and said " Nope , it's me . My weapon's new form allows it to control crystal ". " Nice, now you will be able to protect me more efficiently, " said Jasmine .Lea then looked at Dan sent her arms forward and a molded cage appeared and trapped Dan in a cage . "What the hell are you doing ! Stop messing around ! " yelled Dan and Lea made the cage break .

_**Dan's POV**_

Some distance further we could see Risia and Herlon bickering among themselves . " No , this ain't me ! I agree I don't much like you but then why would I fight you when I'm in my own match " shouted Risia . We all regrouped and I whispered to them " I think it is now time to act while they are distracted , " and then told them my plan " we will hit them now , with the strongest attack we all can do . We will chain attacks " . We all agreed and I mustered courage and went towards the two goons. " Hey guys ..." I said , both looked at me and Risia shouted " Get the hell outta here , I'll deal with him and you and your group later " with a terrifying glare rivaling Lea's _**(A/N : Dan said to not tell Lea about it** _)." I just want a picture..." I said , terrified and both looked at me shocked . It clearly seemed they did not expect me to ask that. But this was just what I wanted , they were looking at me and were lost . At lighting speed which I developed through my adventures I took a picture of them in Light Burst mode. The flash burned their eyes and they started rubbing their eyes. " You little piece of crap. I'll deal with you first !" Yelled Risia. IT was so funny hearing them screaming and cursing around , but I had a job and signaled Lea "Lea , Now !" . The latter made a crystal punch appear from the ground which sent both in the air. A few more hands movements and the punch broke into shards which were like if attracted by those two. They started orbiting around Risia and Herlon , cutting them in the process." Miss Bitch , your turn" ordered Lea and Jasmine said : " You have no right to call your employer like this ! Peacock's Burning Feather ! " A flame tail resembling a peacock's appeared on Jasmine's back and it then launched a very large amount of fire feathers towards the enemy at very high speed. The feathers exploded on contact." Finish them , Pharis ! " said Jasmine . Herlon and Risia were trying to stabilize themselves while falling while Pharis was preparing to intercept them , two swords in each hand. " No need to tell me. Broken Cold Sword Combo ! " He called as he dashed towards the foes and just then , a man appeared from nowhere and gripped Risia and Herlon by their back . " That won't change anything . You will also get hit !" said Pharis as he slashed them all horizontally. But something really unexpected happened ... The sword passed through them like hey were not here . Like if they were not here and they were not hurt at all . What the hell was happening here ...

* * *

_Happy had finished his lecture ._  
_"Ah , all that interesting reading made me really hungry." Said Happy and just then ,_  
_"You are both starting to piss me off ! Sword of The Iron Dragon !" Yelled Gajeel as he swung the massive sword around._  
_The latter slashed the couch and nearly hit Happy._  
_Sadly , this wasn't the case for the story._

_Torn and slashed pages were flying in the air._  
_"Let me cool you down iron bastard ! Ice Make : Spear " Called Gray as he set his spears towards Gajeel , piecing some of these pages by the way._  
_"Guys stop ! Didn't you see what you did !? " Yelled Happy and all three calmed down._  
_"Just look what you do to Lucy's story !" Yelled Happy while pointing towards the floating shredded paper pieces._  
_And the three boys started to panic ._

_They spent five whole hours gathering the pieces and sticking them together._  
_"Phew , we are now done !" Said Gajeel._  
_"We only need the glue to dry and we are done ." said Gray._  
_"Easy. Let me do it . Roar of The Fire Dragon " said Natsu as he sent the fire stream on the stack of paper._  
_All that was left was ash._

_The four persons ( technically 3 guys and a cat ) stared horrified for a long moment at the place where the stack of paper was supposed to be . _  
_"I'm so dead " they all said ._

_Needless to say that they were nearly killed by the blonde after she discovered their crime. Poor Happy could not stand her strick interrogations._

* * *

_**Author's Notes :**_

_**Ahhhh , I managed to squeeze in a chapter before the exams . Yup, my end of year exams are stating next week and they will end on the 28 .**_

_**Also , I remember that I said that I will update Fairy Tail's Mystery Solvers first , but I was quickly fed up . Why ? Well , I used to write little pieces one and another little piece another and when I looked back to the progress I made , it felt like if I have not progressed at all . I'm still on the same scene , that's why I decided to take a little break from it and do a chapter of this story. Definitely my favorite of my stories .**_

_**Also I want to point out . Herlon is lot stronger and experienced than Risia . The later is simply more versatile . Sorry if Herlon sounded weaker than Risia , but for someone who can't speak and who has powers over water and mud it was difficult .**_

_**I so wish i could write the story very quickly . I want you to learn about the character's back story , about Vares and his group , I want you to meet Nessa ( Perhaps my favorite character of the story ) , I want you to meet Lance ( that does not mean that they are allies , If I am saying I want you to meet them ).**_

* * *

_**Response to Reviewers : **_

_**IThinkILoveYou : First of all thanks for the review . And now the answer : Well , no . I did not invent them on that chapter . Vares , Yulia and Marcus were planned for a long time. Why I did not mention them is simply because Lea is more attached to Vares than the others. All of them taught Lea something . I think the chapters are fine . I hope that you will continue to follow the story and don't be afraid of asking more questions , it's nice to talk to people about the story .**_

* * *

_**Here's a lil spoiler about the future arcs of the story . Don't worry , I'll only say the name . If you want to skip it , there is a sort of box below where you can post your opinions about the story , you should try it.**_

_**Arc 1 : Little band ~done , chapter 1 - 3 ~**_

_**Arc 2 : Emaniol ~ current , chapters 4 ~ 9 or 10 ~**_

_**Arc 3 : Royal Matters**_

_**Arc 4 : Silver Wolves**_

_**Arc 5 : Familly Meeting**_

_**Arc 6 : Demon Voyage**_

_**Arc 7 : Lucy**_

_**Arc 8 : Ocalama Island**_

_**Arc 9 : Finale ( of prelude )**_

* * *

_**Anyway , hope you had a nice lecture . Forgive me for any mistakes or plot-holes . If you want to share your opinion whether you like it or not you can review or PM me . Same if you have a problem , a question or a suggestion , my ears are open .**_


	8. Chapter 8 : The Leader

**_Hey guys , welcome to chapter 8 . Let us start the story now . I promise you guys lots of information in this chapter ._**

**_Anyway , I wish you all a good lecture . _**

* * *

**_Fairy Tail Guild Hall - No One's POV_**

_"Look ! Here she comes ! And she has the book with her ! " Said Happy loudly ._  
_"Shh , you want everybody to find out about it or what ?" Said Mirajane._  
_"But won't it be a good action to share the story with everyone ?" Said Wendy._  
_"Sorry Wendy but if many persons get to know about it , there is more chance for Lucy to know that we read her stories . And I'm sure you know that it won't please her ," said Erza._  
_"Yeah , I don't want to experience what Natsu , Gray , Gajeel and Happy had last week ," said Lissana while sweating abundantly._

_What was happening here ? Well Natsu, Gray , Erza , Wendy , Mirajane , Lissana , Gajeel and the three exceeds were waiting for Levy to come back to them with he newest issue o Lucy's story. All of them were sitting around a table while trying to act normal ( which means abnormally) ._

_"Okay guys , here it is . Chapter 8 : The Leader " said Levy as she sat down with the rest of the group. _  
_"Did Lucy say anything special about it ? And I hope you did not read it . And don't you dare spoil us too," said Panther Lily ._  
_"No I haven't read it yet. Lucy was in a hurry to go to Sabertooth . Her and Yukino have something to do together ," replied Levy._  
_"Couldn't she have invited me along ? I wanted to kick Sting's and Rogue's ass again . I think I might go too ," said Natsu happily._  
_"Would you rather go and fight them or get a lecture of this chapter ? "Asked Gray ._

_Natsu took a short pause and said : "I will stay . I want to know how strong hose people are . I so want to fight them if they are strong " ._  
_"Yeah , now shut up I want shrimp to start reading" said Gajeel._  
_"Also , Lucy said that she is exited to read my review and that this chapter is full of revelations ," stated Levy._  
_"Hmmmm... Full of revelations ... Colour me interested ," Said Charla._  
_"Oh please , start Levy. I'm getting really impatient.,," said Erza ._  
_"All right then , so let's start ... " narrated Levy._

* * *

_**Chapter 8 : The Leader**_

_**Dan's POV**_

What the hell just happened right now ... Should not the attack have hit them ? Then why are they intact , not even affected .The newcomer had hazel brown hair and was wearing a white Japanese fox mask with red markings and only a single hole to the left , for the eye . He was wearing an open red , short sleeved jacket and knee length grey shorts , black hand bands and sandals . He also had a black sword with red borders on his back .

"Hey Pharis , who's that guy ? You never told us of someone like him , _*and why is he so hot too *_ **_(A/N : I hope you'll get used to the format . Words in between *s are thoughts . Of course if it is from a certain character's POV , he will not know what the others are thinking )_** " said Jasmine . " I never saw him before ," replied the ice mage . Could that mean it is a new enemy ? I hope not . We already had enough troubles dealing with two of them now we have a third one .

"You two did a good job . We are now done " said the person. "Thank you Raylen-sama. Then , what are we gonna do with them ," asked Risia . "Leave them to me . The others will soon be coming and you may leave with them . I will join you all later " Said that Raylen and just then , a magic circle appeared behind them and three more persons appeared . "Looks like the team is finally back together " said one of the persons , the woman with the whip .

We are done now . We are so fucked up . "So , are we supposed to eliminate them ?" Said the katana wielder as he unsheathed his sword . " Sheath back your sword Satsuki . I will eliminate them myself . The rest of you are going back " said Raylen . "Come on , Risia and Herlon got all the fun . Let us fight too . I'm so eager to see them cry in pain " said the woman . Wow , she really wants to fight that bad ? "Are you disobeying my orders Zilene ? You forgot my position or what " said the masked guy a bit more severely . "No ... But ..." Said the woman called Zilene before being cut off by Risia saying " Let it be . You know when our leader decides of something , there is no way to change his objective . Reel , teleport us back to the QG " . The small silent guy moved his arms and they were enveloped in light and they disappeared , leaving us alone with Raylen , their leader .

The atmosphere was really tensed . Pharis , Lea and Jasmine were all looking at the enemy like if they want him to completely disappear . I would be so afraid , if they ever fixed me like that . The man then said while laughing " Why those vicious eyes ? It is a time of happiness . We found so many items there " . Pharis sent a dirty glare at him and said " And how many lives were lost in the process ?" . Raylen then started rubbing his chin and said " Dunno , I didn't count . There were too many getting grilled and released a disgusting odor . That's why I stayed away from there " . Pharis then jumped and attempted to punch the enemy and shouted " You , son of bitch ! " . But , his punch and body simply passed through Raylen .

What is that ! How can he do it ? " How ?" Said Pharis , shocked . " OK , to lighten the mood a bit , how about a game , dear chief . If you manage to hurt me , I'll give you back every items we found in your village ?" Proposed Raylen . I really don't like him . He thinks we are his toys or what ? " I'm a man of respect . I will obey what I've just said if you fulfill the conditions , of course . But remember I will also attack ," he said with a small laugh.

**_No One's POV_**

And a battle started between Pharis and Raylen . Pharis created a sword and rushed again at Raylen . The latter just grabbed his sword and stayed still . And it happened again , Pharis passed through Raylen . The latter this time riposted with a sword slash as Pharis completely passed through him . " Dammit , what is this magic ?" Said Pharis , while freezing the wound on his back and they continued their duel . _**( A/N : So ... They are fighting in a really fast pace . How about adding some music to spice it up ? Like : Right Here , by Rudimental ( also features Foxes in the song ). The instrumental part would fit really well here .Try listening to it )**_

Some minutes had passed and Pharis was covered with wounds . His clothes were torn apart and were stained with blood . While Raylen was untouched. "I'm not going to lose to a scumbag like you !" Yelled Pharis. He jumped at Raylen , an ice sword in hand . Again , Raylen allowed Pharis to pass through him and prepared himself to slash Pharis . But this time Pharis smiled as he made a sword in the other hand and swung it back . There was no way Raylen would manage to evade or block that attack unless he used his magic , which was what he did . Pharis swords passed right through him and amazingly Raylen's sword passed right through Pharis .

"Hah , looks like I found a weakness . Come one let's play a little more , " said Pharis . Raylen looked up towards the sky and said " I'm sorry , but I don't have much more time left . Since you managed to stay alive during our encounter but still was not able to touch me , I'll give you a consolation prize , " he said .

* * *

"Huh ? What are you gonna give us ?" Said Lea . " Well , I'll tell you about my magic . It is called Dimensional Phasing . It allows me to turn immaterial and everything passes through me . I can also use that on objects or people that I touch. What a fantastic magic , isn't it? It makes me unbeatable , " he said with a small chuckle . "Before you go , tell me how you did to enter the village " asked Pharis . "Since the village is no more , I guess I can tell you . I came to your village sometimes before the first attack . I was scouting your village and gathered all the information I got . Later I decided to send my minions to attack your village . I was watching everything . Being a leader means to know what to chose and strategies . Your defenses were pitiful except for that damned curse-shield . Since the first attack and today , I've been weakening that shield until yesterday , where it finally destroyed . And thus we launched an assault while you supposedly went to attack us and fell in our trap instead , " he said and started to laugh again.

"What is funny is that the operation could have never happened twice . Unfortunately I can't withstand cold and I fainted from the cold of the mountain twice and both times you were the one who saved me ," he said while he continued laughing . "Don't tell me that it's you ..." Managed to say Pharis before Raylen cut him off , saying " Yes . You got it right ". He then removed his mast and with a smile said " It's me Ryan !" .Everyone was surprised . " How could you do that ! We treated you like a family ! We even saved your life! Is it how you are repaying us ?" said Pharis with tears in his eyes ."I'm grateful that you helped me and allowed me to be a part of your clan but unfortunately money and war is more interesting to me . So ... Sorry ? **_( Note : it is not a stammering but more like he said So then a little silence and said sorry )_** " said Raylen or should we say Ryan. "Really , it was so easy manipulating you . When I said that I was going to recruit mercenaries , it was not to defeat us but instead to break your barrier and when I fed you false information about the location of our hideout , you totally believed it . You are so naïve. I wonder how you could not know Raylen , one of the most wanted criminals of Riversland . So its all your fault of what is happening right now . You could have stopped it but you didn't ," he continued. " No ! That's not true ..." Mumbled Pharis before losing consciousness .

"I'm disgusted . If Pharis and the other cared so much about you and now you returned the favor by not only stealing their belongings but also destroyed their village and killed them . I'll be surprised if you manage to take a look at your reflection after all of this ," spitted Dan out angrily . Just then Raylen teleported from his spot to Dan's back and said :" I look at myself everyday and find myself very attractive to be honest . And who are you to judge me ? You are not a fighter . Get out of here ". He then with great speed slashed Dan's back and kicked him to the ground . " Talking about my appearance ," Raylen said as he teleported right in front of Jasmine . " I've always noticed your in-love attitude towards me . I originally wanted to recruit you using my charm but it turned out that you would probably cause our fall instead of benefiting us . You are a team's real anchor . With all your bitching and attitude towards guys , you are a person very easy to abuse ," He said. " Shut up !" Yelled Jasmine as she trapped Raylen in an orb of water . The latter turned immaterial and came out of it . "Didn't you listen to anything I said earlier ? I can phase and escape all your attacks ," He said . " But can your magic stop a rise in temperature ? Heatwave !" Called Jasmine and the temperature started rising . "Sorry my dear . But I can withstand very high temperatures , " Raylen said as he kicked Jasmine in the belly . The latter fell to the ground , clutching her stomach .

"I'm surprised that you , Ms Rowdy managed to not jump at me to try to kill me after that I've been eliminating everyone here ," said Raylen as he turned his face towards Lea . " I originally wanted to fight you in a one on one fight but after I've learnt how a dick you were , I've lost interest ," explained the blonde . " That's quite a mature answer from a person as grumpy and reckless as you ,"said Raylen. "I've only lost the interest of a fair fight . But I want to kick your ass for everything that you did !" Said Lea while pointing towards Raylen. "Come on , then ," he said waiting on spot . "Jail !" Casted Lea and the chains of lights trapped Raylen . "What's happening ? I can neither move nor use my magic " he said , shocked . "And I'm not yet done ! Max Enhance !" Casted Lea and magical wind started spinning around her . * This will empower my every aspects for a little of time . My magic reserves are nearly empty . I need to defeat him before that spell empties it . I may pass out afterwards , but I'll defeat him .* thought Lea . "Revlon! " called Lea and her twin blade appeared and she dashed towards a now free Raylen . Her speed had greatly increased but Raylen countered the attacks by simply turning immaterial.

"Don't you have other ways of defence or is that immateriality that saves your ass every time ?" Said Lea . " Unfortunately , I'm not easily enraged . I'm gonna use my powers at the fullest ,"said Raylen as he turned back in material form and started dodging Lea's attacks easily . " See ? I don't need that magic to be strong ," he said . "We'll see !" Said Lea as she turned Pandemonium back into the finger jewelry form . She then started swinging her hands wildly while advancing towards Raylen . Crystal slashes were formed and Raylen again back-dashed to dodge the attack . "You are getting really previsible ," said Raylen as he backed again only for his back to clash with Risia's Crystal Wall.

"Looks like you are trapped ," said Lea ." It does not matter since turning immaterial will nullify every attack of yours ," said Raylen with a smile. "You sure ? Dan ! Now ! " Yelled Lea and Dan appeared from behind a tree and said " Light Burst !" . "Why is that flash set so high .Dammit !" Yelled Raylen , while rubbing his eyes ." You might be able to evade physical attacks with your magic , but you can't evade something that affects your senses . Now , Jail !"explain Lea as she casted her paralyzing magic . She then sprung her arms . One forward and one back and said " Crystalline Wheel !" She then moved her hands forward in a circular motion and a big wheel of Crystal appeared in front of her and charged towards the stunned and paralyzed bandit. When the wheel made contact with Raylen , the light chains of Lea's magic were crushed and Raylen said "Dimensional Leap !" His body turned into a light blue ray that disappeared.

* * *

Dan came close to Lea and said "Phew , he's finally gone . He was really tough, " . Dan awaited an answer from Lea but the latter remained silent . "Lea ?" Said Dan as he bent over trying to look at Lea's eyes , with the hair covering ."I'm sorry Dan , I'm done ..." Said Lea very softly before losing balance and fell forward . Dan managed to catch her before she hit the ground . She was now unconscious . " Take a small rest if you want but not for too much time ," said Dan . "Where's the jerk?" Said Jasmine , from the back . " He escaped . What shall we do now ? Should we get back to the village ?" Said Dan . " Sure , let's go . I'll take Pharis and we can go " said Jasmine. "But how will we get past that wall ? Only Pharis and Lea at some extent can build . We have no way of getting pass it ," said the photographer. "This is an insult to my ears , I'll show you what I can do is these situation like that ," said Jasmine angrily .

**_Meanwhile - Another Part Of The Forest - Raylen's POV_**

Damn , they caught me off guard . That sure was a strong attack , but not strong to defeat me , hmph . Just because you managed to land a hit on me doesn't mean that you will be able to defeat me . I was just playing with you . If I were serious , you would all be dead . I'm getting the feeling we'll meet again and I'm sure it will be fun to play with you guys a bit more , especially you Pharis... Anyway , less talking more working , I've got a reunion to attend .

_**Mount Jeveris - Location of Pharis' Ice Dome - No One's POV**_

"As the spy said , the person is near Mount Jeveris and we found a weird ice structure nearly covered by snow . A recent avalanche might have covered it . There is also a sort of trail of ice going deeper into colder territory. We believe that it might be the ally of the target that did it and if we trail it we might encounter the target . And as the weather seems to become worse in a few days , if the person is the , we might be able to catch him . That's all for now ," reported the chief of the detectives in a communication lacrima. " Very good ... But there is a change of plans . It is more of a favor though . I don't want you to capture that person anymore . I want to see the change it will make to the product after been left in the wild. Just keep an eye on the target and make sure I doesn't get killed . When it will be time , I'll tell you to capture it, " said the rich sounding man ."Understood, "replied the chief and he broke the connection. " I hope you are enjoying these moments because you'll never get to feel them again after I catch you " said the rich man again with a laugh .

Just then , a knock could be heard at the door. "Enter," he ordered. A waiter entered the room and bowed . "Sir Wilesburg, I have a message from Lady Priscilla and Lady Penelope. They said that they would be arriving here in a few days ," he said. "Excellent ! Looks like we'll have a family reunion . Sherstone , please begin the preparation for Priscilla's and Penelope's arrival ," said the man , supposedly called Sir Wilesburg . "Anything else ?" Asked the servant called Sherstone . " No , you may go ," said the man as he took a sip of red wine . "Before I dispose , may I ask a question , Sir ?" Asked Sherstone . "Sure , what is on your mind ?" Replied . "When you said that the whole family would be here , does that also mean that that person will be here too ? It has been quite sometime since they left ,**_( A/N :it is only one person that left . But by respect , Sherstone will use they for the family)_** ," asked Sharestone . smiled and said: " Yes . The team will observe him and will capture him whenever I want to " . "I see... I shall go and start the preparations now" said Sherstone as he exited the room.

"Despite how much I want to see you and serve you again, I hope that you stay happy and carefree as long as you can outside ," thought Sherstone as he passed by one of the windows and took a glance outside.

**_Next Chapter : Rite of Reincarnation_**

* * *

_"Wow , that Raylen guy is such a dick ," said Lissana ._  
_"Lissana, mind your language . Wendy is here ," said Charla._  
_"Sorry to not please you but I've learnt those swearing far before thanks to Gray and Natsu ," said Wendy and Charla fainted from the shock._  
_"Anyway, I could not believe what I was reading o you . That Raylen is so intolerable," said Levy._  
_"Yeah , I would like to spit on his face ," said Gajeel ._  
_"Ugh, that's disgusting , but he deserves it ," Said Mirajane ._  
_"I'm going track Raylen down . How can he do that to his nakamas !" Yelled Erza._  
_"Yeah ! If I see someone like him . I will kick his ass in such a way that he will learn to respect others even I it is no Raylen . Who's with me ?" Rallied Gray and everyone at the table raised there hands in the air and yelled : "Me !"_

_Just then a person , entered the guild. Having recognized our members due to the GMG , he went to them and tapped Gray on the back . Gray looks behind and stayed in a shocked state. Everyone looked at the person and were shocked too . He had exactly the same outfit as Raylen but without the mask ."Excuse me , Gray Fullbuster . My name is Ryan and I was wondering if I could join your guild ?" That person said ._

_"What the fuck is happening here ?" Said Gajeel._  
_"Well , I liked the way you guys fought in the games and I would like to join too . I'm not that strong though . I can only turn immaterial and pass through objects ," Ryan said ._  
_The members of the round table rallied themselves an started whispering in low voice._  
_When done , they all looked back at him and Mirajne said sweetly :" Sure , you can join but you'll have to take part in a test"._  
_Then they all entered a room and locked the door._  
_Screams could be heard from inside._

_One hour later , the round table members came out._  
_Ryan , lying on the ground , looking completely wrecked asked " Am I ... a ...member ...now ... ?"_  
_"Sure, just come later , I'll give you your guild stamp ,"said Mirajane._  
_"Oops , I forgot to do something," said Gajeel as he entered the room again and everyone looked the poor Ryan._  
_Gajeel then spit on his face and said :" Have a good day ," and they all went away except Ryan._  
_"I'm finally a member of Fairy Tail . It feels great ... and painful . But mostly great ," he said before falling unconscious._

**_=: END :=_**

* * *

_**So , guys , here is the chapter that I promised you after my exams . I hope you enjoyed it . So here are some stuff about it.**_

_**First of all , I was not planning to introduce Penelope and Priscilla right now . In fact , I previewed that for a lot after , but I decided to make them and other persons appear earlier , so as that it is not that someone suddenly wants that when that happens or someone attack that when that happens . After the next chapter ( meaning in chapter 10 ) , I will also introduce 3 persons , very early .I'll tease you a bit , one of them is named Nihil .**_

_**I know I also promised some drawings and stuff , and if my shitty artistic talents cooperate , I might be able to show you to you all . I also wanted to use the character creation of a game I just downloaded as it was pretty detailed . BUT as I checked the memory on PC , I noticed the game took about 40 GB so I uninstalled it If I get some other games with a good character creation I might do it.**_

_**So... we have only 2 chapters left until the end of the current arc . So I wanted to add a special chapter in between it . In fact , it won't be the only I will do it . Several times , in between arcs I will add the special Chronicle chapters . They will consists of events that happened to the past and explain some parts of a character's or group of character's past . I wanted to start after the arc , but I'm worried that it might ruin the surprise of an incoming character in the next arc , so I'm thinking to save that Chronicle for the end of the next arc . I hope you guys won't mind .**_

_**Also if you guys like good music , you should check out Foxes . She has awesome songs and is going to release her second album on February ( it was for October this year but was postponed ) . She became one of my favorite artist in short time . You should try to the following songs of her : Count The Saints ( I don't like slow songs but this one is terrific) , Feet Don't Fail Me Now , Amazing ( out on December 4 , but it already leaked and available on yt ) , Glorious ( I love the end of that song) , Holding onto Heaven , Night Owls Early Birds ( I know , a really weird title , but it is awesome ) , or you know ? Just listen to every thing :} It was so hard to make a choice since every song is awesome .**_

_**Anyway , I hope that you had a good time and I'm waiting for some reviews / questions / complaints / advice etc ... Seeya all .**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Rite Of Reincarnation

_**Just another day and another chapter . Welcome everyone to this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Streets of Magnolia - No One's POV**_

_Gray was walking down the streets of Magnolia , holding the newest update of Lucy's Novel with him._  
_He managed to steal it from Lucy's house and he wanted to read it in peace . _  
_But what he didn't know is that someone has been following all day long ._

_"What is that book about ? Juvia has often seen Gray-sama sneaking into love rival's house to get it ... But why would he do that ? Don't tell me that this book contains pictures of love rival . Oh no , I won't allow you to flirt with Gray-sama like that !" Thought Juvia behind ._  
_The latter rushed in front of Gray and said " Hello Gray-sama , where are you going ?"_  
_"Nowhere , just home ?" Replied Gray blankly ._  
_"What about that book ? What is it ?" Asked Juvia._  
_Gray , shocked , tried to hide the book behind his back and said , stumbling a bit " Bo.. Book ? Which bo...book ? I ... I don't se...see any book ?"_  
_Juvia is talking about the book that you are holding in your hand and why are you hiding it from Juvia?" Said the water mage ._

_"I don't know what you are talking about ?" Said Gray._  
_"Juvia is talking about that "said Juvia with the book in her hands ._  
_Gray shocked , looked back behind him only to see the book was no longer in his hand ._  
_" Well , since you caught me red handed , it is the newest chapter of Lucy's novel . It is awesome but she won't lend it to anyone except Levy , so to get it we must steal the book from either Levy or Lucy to know what happens next . I hope you won't report me to them ?" explained Gray._  
_"No, Juvia won't . It is just a little book ," said Juvia ._

_Just then Gray raised his voice tone and said : " It is not just a little book . It is an amazing story . I guess , since you did not read it you won't understand how great it is . Here , I'm lending it to you for the day and we'll see your reaction afterwards"_  
_*Juvia thinks it would be a good opportunity to learn the truth about it ,* thought the water woman._  
_"Sure , Juvia will give it back to you later ," said Juvia ._  
_"Good . Then see you later . Have a good time , " said Gray as he went in the direction of his apartment._

_**Some Minutes Later - Fairy Hills - Juvia's room - Juvia's POV**_

_Vanilla Tea , Check ! Mini Gray-sama , Check ! Love Rival list , Check ! Dispelling guide , Check ! And finally , Book , Check !_

_**( A/N : As you guys know , Juvia doesn't usually says I ) **Okay , Juvia is finally ready to investigate the book . Juvia needs to find that spell that trapped Gray-sama in it and disspell it . Don't worry Gray-sama, I'll free you from the curse of Love Rival no1** .**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 : Rite Of Reincarnation**_

_**Border of Emaniol - No One's PoV**_

An hour had passed. Our heroes we successful in bypassing the giant crystal wall. " Alright, a last effort Dan . We are nearly done"said Jasmine as she looked behind at Dan. " Thank you , for helping me taking me here. I think I can now walk again, " said Pharis , half awake on Jasmine's back . "Are you sure ? " replied the water mage as he slowly helped Pharis to stand and the later nodded . " Don't force yourself Pharis ," said Dan in between pants , carrying an unconscious Lea on hi back despite his wound .

"Oh my god ..."said Jasmine in awe. In front of her stood the village ... to be more precise what was left of it ...ash . " Let's hurry to see if there are any survivors ,"said Pharis and our group in heroes advanced into the ruins.

2 hour later , it was already 5 PM and weirdly the sky was already dark ."I can't believe we haven't found anyone"said Jasmine. " If Dan and Pharis might have come here before , me wait have prevented this from happening ," said Lea , awake since half an hour . "Shut up , Lea ! This ain't the moment ," said Dan angrily . " And ... I don't think it would have changed anything , they were strong , especially Raylen ," he continued . At the sound of Raylen's name , Pharis clenched his teeth and thought " How you could you do that ?"

"We haven't found anyone , so shall we go ?" Asked Jasmine ." No ! There's something I can still do .. Come on , follow me . I'll need your help ,"said Pharis as he started running towards his house which might also have been devoured by those flames.

There, he rushed behind the remains of the house until he met with a cliff ( his house is at the foot of a small cliff). " I hope they are still here , "he said as he touched the wall . A magic circle appeared and part of the wall disappeared to show a sort of hidden space with two old books in it. He took them out and opened one of them and started winding the pages quickly and stopped after some pages . " There it is ,"said Pharis and everyone else still lost .

"Great, no big preparation is needed ," continued Pharis . Dan peeked his head so as to get a view of what Pharis was reading . "Ughhh , I do know several languages but what the hell is this crap ? It looks like scribbling ,"he said . " I may be a complete idiot about strategies and plans but I can read most ancient languages. This book is one of the books I found , this one deals with general magic . I'm going to try one of them ," explained Pharis . " Which one ?"asked Jasmine . "The Rite Of Reincarnation," said Pharis with an unusual serious tone replacing his usual happy and playful tone .

* * *

"Wait ? what?" Said Lea . " I'm going to use that Rite of Reincarnation to bring back to life the villagers ," said Pharis . " It is unbelievable that this kind of magic exist ,"said Dan. "Believe it or not , I'm going to do it," said Pharis as he ran to the Shrine of Elders .

There , he drew a big magic circle on the soil and then encrypted unknown signs in it . He then created a small ice dagger and slashed his left wrist . And blood starting flowing from it and it started forming a small pool of blood on the ground. He was very determined as he did not fidget at all. " What the hell are you doing ! This is stupid ! Don't do this ! "Yelled Jasmine . " I'm too far in to stop now . Now I don't want any disturbance ," said Pharis as he started to recite chants . He then started to circle around the magical circle while keeping his blooded wrist inside it .

Once he completed five rounds of the circle , the blood seemed to start boiling and bubbling . And a hand started coming out of it . Jasmine started feeling nauseous due and then grabbed her mouth and turned away . Soon we could see a body coming out . It was covered with fresh blood . Once the body was completely out , Pharis went to stand in front of it . "It worked. I can bring the village back to life now ," he said ,tears in the eye while trying to go and hide. But ... the body's eye started glowing inhumanly . And as Pharis approached further , the reanimated body tried to stab Pharis at his heart .

* * *

Pharis was hurt , but at least not with a pierced heart. Lea succeeded to push Pharis away in time and the later got scratched on his right hand . " Jasmine burn that thing till nothing is left of it ! Dan , destroy that magic circle !" Ordered Lea . Meanwhile the reanimated body grew fangs and claws and it let out an inhuman roar .

"Burn to ash horrendous creature ! Burning Prison !" Yelled Jasmine as she trapped the creature in a sphere of fire and started conjuring more and more flames in it . The creature started yelling of agony and Jasmine kept on increasing the intensity of the flames.

Meanwhile another hand started coming out of the magical circle . Dan rushed to it with the remains of a wooden pole and started pushing the hand to the ground . " Shit , this is not working ," said Dan . "Just break the circle , that usually works ," said Lea as she helped a shocked Pharis up ." Are you okay ?" Asked Lea . " I'll be if you give me a kiss ," said Pharis and Lea replied :" Fuck you !" As she punched Pharis to the ground . " Ugh , I wonder how you to can afford to joke at such a time ," said Dan who was watching them all the time. His attention slowly switched to the arm that was grabbing his foot . " Ah , yes , I still have to break the circle ," he said as he swung the pole at the circle , thus breaking it . At the same time Jasmine stopped her attack and the creature was now ash .

The blood started bubbling like crazy and there was an explosion of blood resulting in a rain of blood showering our heroes . " Ugh , this is so disgusting and gross ," said Jasmine . "Why did you do that ..." Said Pharis quietly . " You clearly saw that it was not human . You should be happy that I saw its eyes starting to glow , otherwise you'd be already dead , " said Lea . " I know it's hard to accept it Pharis but they are dead and I don't think it is good to play with life and death like what you tried . I hope you understand, "Said Dan and Pharis nodded .

"Sorry Pharis , I think we'll leave you now . This place is now making me feel kinda nauseous ," said Jasmine . " I second this . I hope you will be alright and please don't ever try to do this again ," Said Lea . "That's kinda rude you know Lea . We mess up everything and we leave like this ," Said Dan . "No , its okay if you leave . It is not like I can provide you with anything. And if you want to go , I think should go right away , I sense that there will be a heavy snowstorm in the mountains in a few days," Said Pharis . " Fine then , we'll depart after a bath. I remember seeing a waterfall when we were searching Raylen's cave ," Said Lea .

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Raylen's Hideout - No One's POV**_

"Oh , that's a nice amount of stuff we got ," said Risia . " They will probably sell of a 1 million Js ," Said Satsuki. "Good job everyone , everyone will get an equal share of the loot. I hope no one has a problem with that ," said Raylen. Herlon , the reptile man then groaned some words . " He said that we did find what he wanted . Something called the Hope of Light, " Said the blindfolded man .

Herlon groaned a few more times and the blindfolded man said "Herlon is saying that he wanted only that Hope of Light and so we can keep his share of the loot and he is also leaving our team because we can't help him anymore ." Raylen then said " Whatever . But if you change your mind and want to join us back , you are free to do so . Just contact me ," he then teleported to Herlon's back and his blade near the dragon man , " But if you ever tell anyone about us , we'll seek you and end your life," he threatened.

Herlon turned into mud and disappeared . "Anyway , looks like our team is a solid one and I think we'll now be able to get our revenge on Lance and the others, " Said Raylen and everyone nodded in approval . " We'll act in a week or so ..." Said Raylen .

_**6 Hours Later - Ruins of Emaniol - No One's POV**_

"Bain reporting , the ice trail led us to a village that does not seem to be present on a map . It also seems like it was recently destroyed and some sort of blood ritual was practiced here . We concluded that the target was recently here and we might be able to join him ," Said the main detective , named Bain via a communication lacrima . " Excellent and remember , I do not want you to capture him yet ," Replied the the man at the other side . " Yes , also , we would like if you lend us your calamity suit . The weather seems to be getting worse and looks like there is going to be a snowstorm ," added Bain . " Alright , I'll make Veiz send them to your team ,"replied the other man . "That's all for now , report over ," said Bain as he cut the line .

"With those combat suits there is no way that little child will be a problem ," said Bain .

* * *

_**Back to Juvia's apartment - Juvia's POV**_

_Oh my god , Love Rival is such an author . This story is good . The characters are so relatable . That Pharis guy is like Juvia and Lea is like Gray-sama . And Dan is the shitty Love Rival like Lucy. I wanna know how it ends . I want it to end with Pharis and Lea having 50 babies and live happily forever after . Let me re-read it again_

**_50 Let me re-read it again later - No One's POV_**

_"This story is just speechless," said Juvia with tears. Just then , the door was blasted by Gray's kick . "Ugh , Gray-sama what are you doing ?" Exclaimed Juvia . " Its me who should say this Juvia . It's been 2 fcking days since you took my chapter !" Shouted Gray._

_"Really ? It felt like only 5 minutes passed by ," said Juvia ."Anyway give me my chapter now before Lucy starts making an investigation about who stole it ," said the ice mage . "No . It is now Juvia's ," said Juvia blankly. "Quit your nonsense. If Lucy finds out if was in our possession , we'll be dead ," said Gray . "Juvia doesn't care about it ," said the water mage . And the two started bickering for long and continuous hours ._

* * *

_**Next Chapter : Blizzard Frenzy**_

**_So ... Hi guys , how are you guys doing ? Did you have a good Christmas / new year etc ?_**

**_Anyway , I'm really enjoying the Alvarez arc in the manga . I want to do fanfics featuring Brandish . I love her . The only thing I don't like is how she's related to Lucy . I would have preferred if her story was still related to Lucy , but in another way._**

**_Also , I completed this chapter a few weeks ago but sadly did not get much time to post it due to school . And because of it , I won't get much chance o update any story . I hope people who usually follow this story have other stuff to look up to ._******

**_Anyway see ya all now . Also , I know I'm saying this again , but you guys should really listen to Foxes . Heres the sampler of her next album ( available Feb 5 ) :_** /XMLKeJUQmQo**_ . Trust me , you won't feel robbed to having listened to it ._**

_**I've got nothing more to say ... so bye and hope you had a nice lecture .**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Mirage In The Blizzard

**_Fairy Tail Guild - No one's POV_**

_"Agh, what does Levy get by reading book? It is just staring at book and that's it . It is not manly at all, " Complained Elfman to his sisters. _  
_"What are you talking about ? Reading is awesome, " said Lissana._  
_"I find reading sometimes even better than movies sometimes, "Said Mirajane._

_"Utter nonsense. Reading will never be as good as movies," said Elfman._  
_"Let's make a bet. You read a chapter of the book me and Mirajane love the most and I guarantee you, you'll love it. If you don't, then Mira and I will stop reading it. Agree?" Said the youngest Strauss._  
_"Bet on... But still, reading is not manly enough for me to do it," said the cadet._  
_"Alright I'll read the latest chapter, that I managed to take from Levy. It is the tenth chapter and is called : Mirage In The Blizzard ," said the elder Strauss._

_"Wait, when did Lucy release this? I did not even know she finished it," said Lissana. _  
_"She finished it yesterday and got it today. I myself haven't got time to read it yet so it will be new for me. But by looking at the number of pages, I can already say this chapter is quite bulky," explained Mirajane._  
_"Oh really? Awesome!" Said Lissana. _  
_"Can you finally start the reading?" Said the beast takeover mage._  
_"Oh yeah, let's start..." Said Mirajane._

* * *

**_Chapter 10 : Mirage in the Blizzard_**

**_Mount Jeveris - No One's POV_**

"Woah, the weather is even more wild than last time,"said Dan, tugging strongly on his torn jacket.  
"It is also colder than last time,"complained Jasmine.  
"It's quite rare to see the weather like that. The last blizzard like this one occurred ten years ago," explained Pharis.  
"Can some re-explain why is him following us? " asked Lea.

"Well, his village was destroyed and there isn't anyone there. So he would be quite lonely there," explained the photographer.  
"I also now want to travel and discover the world. I've never been anywhere except the capital,"the ice wizard said.  
"And also," he continued "How could I let a group of women as delicate as you Lea go alone in that storm" he said as he jumped on Lea with hearts in his eyes.  
"Get away from me !" Yelled Lea as she spiked Pharis to the ground with a punch.  
Meanwhile Dan said softly "I'm not a girl..." while starting to sulk.

"Ok stop it now ! It is not a good place fight. And you Dan ! Stop sulking," ordered Jasmine.  
"Yeah, you are right. I can sense that the blizzard is going to intensify. We better take shelter in a cave until the weather calms, " said Pharis.  
"Yeah, fire would be nice. I think it is becoming even more cold," said Dan.  
"Wait ! But what about hunting ! " exclaimed Lea.  
"I really would not recommend staying out and I'm also sure that the animals are tightly tucked in their homes," said Pharis.  
"Urgh fine, let's go," said Lea clearly not happy.

* * *

"Ugh, finally a cave. I feel like my blood is freezing. Couldn't you find a cave faster Pharis ?" said Lea in between pants.

Indeed, our heroes managed to find a cave after two hours of search.  
"Sorry, the snow was like a white blanket and I couldn't see anything and the agitation of the blizzard nullified my sense of direction, " said Pharis.  
"So cold ... Need Fire ..." murmured Dan as he fell on the ground of the cave while shaking.  
"Lets go deeper in and I'll make some fire," said Jasmine.  
With the help of Pharis, Dan got up and our quartet started moving deeper in.

After some meters, they stopped and Jasmine made a fire.  
"Ahh finally some heat," said Lea as she sat down near the fire and started rubbing her hands.  
"Does someone has a combustible? I want to relax too, " said Jasmine still concentrating on the flame.  
"I do have that special oil. When I bought it, the keeper told me that this oil keeps burning for a longer time and does not generate any smoke. We could try it, "said Dan as he poured some of that green oil in a metallic container and Jasmine lighted it.  
"I recommend us to sleep. The storm won't stop anytime soon. To heat ourselves even more, I suggest to group and cuddle each other. Can I cuddle with you, Lea ?" Said Pharis as he approached Lea but slipped on the frozen ground.  
"Haha. This is karma !" Laughed Lea.  
"Owww the ground is really slippery better take precautions when we walk," said Pharis as he got up.  
"Can you please stop so that I can finally be able to sleep?"said Jasmine in her sleeping bag.  
And the others joined her in a deep slumber near the fire.

But ! Some seconds afterwards, Pharis woke up and told everyone to get up.

"Before I forget it, Dan I would like it if you would take this ?" said Pharis as he gave Dan a dull white crystal.

"What is this ?" Asked Dan.

"This crystal was given to the leaders of Emaniol and now since it is no longer, i would like you to accept it and become the leader of our team since I do not feel like I'm fit of being a leader," explained Pharis.

"Wait ? What ? I do not want to be the Leader. Moreover Lea or Jasmine would be better than me at it," said Dan confused.

"Yeah, It is better if it is me , since I have more finesse than all of you," said Jasmine in an arrogant way.

"Get lost bitch, I'd better than you," replied Lea.

"Sorry ladies, but according to the rules the Leader must be a man and Dan is the only other man in the group, so he is the leader," said Pharis while smiling.

"Bunch of sexists," said both females disappointed.

"Still , I do not want to be the Leader," said Dan.

"I insist," insisted Pharis as he showed the crystal in Dan's hand.

"Fine, but I hope it won't change anything about our relationships together," said Dan as he reluctantly accepted the crystal and put it in his backpack.

"Damn, I still can't believe that Dan is now the leader," said Lea.

"Miss Lea ? Could you please stop talking so loudly and go to sleep ?" said Pharis, already under his sheets looking at Lea like if he was just awoken from a deep slumber.

"Hey Who are you to say that ! It was you who woke all of us up before," Complained the blonde loudly.

"As your employer, I order you to stop talking so loudly. I need to have my beauty sleep," said Jasmine in a similar state as Pharis.

" First fuck off and second , did I miss an episode ? How come everybody is already sleeping ? Dan ? What's happening?" said Lea confused by all this. She turned her head at Dan, only to notice he was already sleeping. And on this action, Lea went to sleep too.

* * *

_**3 hours later - Dan's PoV**_

"I don't want to be protected ! I can defend myself !"  
"This time I will protect you! "  
Hmm why am I hearing Lea's voice ? And why is she telling me these?  
Then a horrifying image appeared. It looked like a short haired Lea covered with bruises, burns and cuts. She looked nearly dead.  
Then I heard my voice in the background saying :" Sorry Lea, I didn't want to kill you."

This frightened me so much that I was now awake. What kind of nightmares are these? And they seemed so real. I sat still for a moment when I heard a voice saying: "Ouch! Damn it !"  
It sounded like Lea's voice. I took a look around and saw that she was no longer here. I then hurriedly too my blanket and started following Lea while trying to not slip. It seemed she was going out of the cave. I decided to follow her a bit more and I'll ask her why she is leaving the cave. I don't think that she would leave us and go away since she left her stuff and equipment in the shelter.

Some 30 minutes later we arrived to what looked like a cliff mountain . I also noticed she was carrying her hunter tablet under her coat. The area was quite sloppy. Lea sat down on the slant and looks like she started pondering about stuff. With the current blizzard, I do not think this is a good idea . I decided to come out and said " What are you doing here ?"

She seemed shocked to see me and said "Wait , you followed me all the way ," and I nodded.  
"Well I wasn't sleepy so I decided to go for a walk outside," said Lea .  
"No really ? Go for a walk in a blizzard where visibility is near to null ? Something's on your mind . Come on ,if you need someone to talk to , I'm here," I said as I sat down besides her.

"Careful or you might end up slipping towards the edge of the cliff", said the golden haired woman.

"Fine. It is just that the defeat of the other day is still on my mind. I mean we gave everything we had yet we managed to defeat on two of them. The fight against Raylen was even worse. We could not even hit him while he was reducing our numbers one by one and when we finally managed to hit him escaped before. This is making me so mad," she said as she punched the ground.  
"True they were really strong..." I said before Lea cut me off saying : " Or we are just pitifully weak."  
This shocked me. This is not the Lea I know. "What the hell are you talking about ? You are Lea who would fight someone ten times stronger without any second thought,"I said.  
"Classic pep talk," she chuckled.

"You see *unlocks tablet and puts it in an application* , I want to be like these persons. Those are one of the outstanding hunters of the past decades. I want to be recognized as a great hunter, not necessarily the strongest. For example, Olven Sinclair and Nessa Meniel are the most recent addition to the list 18 years ago. They were the last persons ever know to have defeated a legendary creature. In fact they even wanted to domesticate that dragon but it escaped and they accomplished all these at the tender age of 17," narrated Lea.  
"Wow, they must be so strong," I said, thinking about how teenagers managed to defeat a dragon.  
"Their teamwork is considered the best among all duos of hunters and is considered their main strength. However, individually they are not as strong. The honor of being the strongest goes to the Elites, a group of hunters, usually being a team of 5 hunters. Vares, Yulia and Marcus were once a member of it too but they quited to form their own team. The Elites are stupidly strong, enough to bring down a whole nation," She said while smiling.  
"Holy crap ! Are they even human ? And why are you smiling like that,"I said amazed by what she said.

**_No One's Point of View_**

"It is just that I will never come close to their strength," Lea said.  
"I don't think so. I believe that we will become stronger, especially you," said Dan as he got up.  
"Aww you are so sweet. And what do you mean by we?" Asked Lea with a smile.  
"I think I might become a hunter too. I repeat, I said that I might,"said Dan with a smirk.  
"Well if you want to become one, you gotta move your ass and become stronger . Especially if you are gonna be the Leader, "said Lea as she pushed Dan down.

"Hey I was not ready! " said Dan as he got up and got into battle position.  
"You want to fight come on ! " said Lea as she got up and went into battle position.  
And thus they started a fist fight even ignoring the blizzard and the cold around them. Even if he was getting hit the most, Dan was smiling and so was Lea.

* * *

**_An Hour Later - Near Dan and Lea's location - No One's PoV_**

"This robotic suit really makes me feel more at ease. And it also allows a good visibility even in the snow,"said a man on a white robot.  
"What was the need of using that stolen suit anyway, you know it well that the armor I designed is better, Averan, "Said a man quite straightforwardly. Some beeps could be heard in the background.  
"I did not protect against cold though, " said the so called Averan.  
"Adding a temperature lacrima would increase the chances for you to be detected. If you are done I'll be going. I have some stuff to improve and programs to code,"

"Fine you may go... WAIT ! I think I just saw a girl wearing a Pandemonium ! What should I do? " Exclaimed Averan to Nihil via a communication lacrima.  
"Link your vision glasses to me, I'll identify if it truly is Pandemonium and the strength of the opponent," said Nihil.  
"Done," replied the man in armor."Okay...so let's see. Yes it is a Pandemonium. Your opponents seem to be a person with no magical potential detected and the wielder of the weapon . Well it would not pose any problem to us the 5 generals ... so for mere footsoldiers like you, I think I can allow you to take it. Report to me when you are done. ," ordered Nihil.

"Listen to me Nihil. I'm not a mere footsoldier . I'll show you that I am stronger than the 5 generals,"roared Averan.  
"You know that I can electrocute you to death right now if I want so shut your little mouth and show respect to those more powerful than you. Be happy that I'm not Alexa or else I would have already killed you at the moment. Anyway I'm leaving you now. Archesam has just called me," threatened Nihil before cutting the connection.  
"Grr, anyway let's get to work . And I've got a new toy to try. Hehe" said Averan to himself.

_**Meanwhile - Still No One's POV**_

"Phew, I'm done. You are too strong for me," said Dan who was sitting on the snow.  
Lea gave him her hand and lifted him up. "Come on, that was only a little training. Mine were a lot longer," said Lea.

Just then heavy footprints could be heard. "What the hell is that sound ?"asked Dan while looking towards the source of the noise.  
Then the robotic armor came in view. " It looks like a metal giant **_( A/N : Robots are new technology to the people and thus not many know about it )_ **?" Said Lea and right afterwards the robot took out a laser gun from its right arm and fired it on our heroes.  
"Oh crap and it can shoot lasers too," said Lea as she pushed Dan away from the laser's trajectory and dodged it.

"Why the hell is it attacking us? What did you do to it dammit ?" Said Dan as he got up on his feet.  
"Hey ! Why are you accusing me ? Who knows it might be you who did something to it ! " Yelled Lea and they started arguing like always.  
"What do these little brats think by arguing on the field like if I do not exist ! I'll wake them up a bit ," said Averan to himself as he activated the robotic suit's gatling gun.

Lea reacted in time and created a crystal rock in front of them as a shield using her newest form . "Styx **_( A/N : It's the name of the crystal form of Pandemonium that she unlocked while fighting Risia )_** ! Let's kick the butt of that thing and we'll continue the discussion," said Lea.  
"Right,"said Dan. He then started running and tried to make the robot trip with a lunging low kick. Sadly it did nothing to it. The collision only stunned Dan and Averan used that opportunity to try to hammer punch Dan. However, Lea knocked him back before he could flatten the photographer.

Lea then transformed Pandemonium in her Celtus form and and swung it at the robot in whip form. It tangled around the robot's head.  
"Let's see who's hiding behind that armor, " said Lea pulled as the whip back to her, thinking the head would come off in the process but it only scratched it.

Averan then used the thrusters in foot and flew to Lea, hitting her with a heavy punch.  
"Shit that hurts a lot," winced Lea as she slowly got up while holding her waist.  
"You think that's all? Taste some missiles ! " Said Averan as some missiles erupted from the back of the robot.  
Lea created a shield to protect herself but three missiles deviated and flew towards Dan who then started to run. He managed to dodge the first two but the last one got and sent him blasting in the air.  
"Dan ! No ! "Screamed Lea but at that moment of inattention she did not notice Averan approaching her before delivering her a heavy punch.

"Ugh, he's so strong but this time I'm not giving it up. But how can I defeat him if I have to zigzag my attention from Dan to that monster," thought Lea as she slowly got up. "I'm okay Lea," Said Dan as he tried getting up .  
"Sorry Dan, but I need you to go. You are more of a hindrance than help right now," Ordered the blonde.  
"But..." muttered Dan discontent.  
"No buts . Just go ! Your attacks are ineffective against him," said Lea.  
"Fine then . Just promise me you won't lose against him " said Dan softly before he went back.  
"Don't worry . I won't," said Lea with a smile.

"How do you intend to defeat me alone, when even at two persons you were not able to defeat me ?" Asked Averan.  
"I could not fight you seriously because I was always afraid about Dan's safety. Now I can kick your ass without worrying about anything, " said Lea.  
"Come on girl, show me what you got," said Averan

_**Meanwhile - Dan's POV**_

Her words really did hurt me but it was the absolute truth. I'm completely useless. I wish I had a weapon or knew magic so that I could help Lea. That person was strong and how did he get such a thing. I wonder how he got it. I would love to ride one of these too.

Anyways I could not help not thinking about how I could help Lea. I really wanted to help her but my attacks are useless and I have no means of defence . And then I found out I was lost, I did not know where the cave was.

I lifted my gaze up and decided to look at the nearest peak. From it I'll get a clear view of everywhere, so I'll probably know where it is. Wait ! I know what I can do to help me. It is risky but if it works, that thing will no longer be after us . Hold on Lea, I'm coming.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - At The Cave - No One's PoV**_

"Pharis ! Pharis ! "Said Jasmine as she shook Pharis out of his nap. "What ! What ? Oh jeez, I was having such a nice dream where Lea finally started loving me too. What's wrong?" Fumbled Pharis.  
"Well, Lea and Dan have both gone missing ! Who knows what those two are up to? " said Jasmine.  
Pharis face then looked horrified like if he saw a ghost and said :" Huhhhh ! Dan , I didn't know you could do this. Your innocence is just a mask over your evilness."  
"No seriously, you really think that they ran away and doing that? "Said Jasmine with an exasperated face.  
"Could be. How can one not think of that when they look at Lea?" Said Pharis with a smile.

To his answer, Jasmine thought :_" Am I the only sane person in the world? "_  
"Ugh, creepy. Anyway, we have to look for them. These two always run into trouble," Said Jasmine.  
"Yeah, we need to stop them from doing it," exclaimed Pharis and Jasmine facepalmed.  
"Hmm but where could they go? Deeper inside the cave or outside ? Looks like we have to separate ourselves," said Jasmine.  
"But I cannot let a little woman like you alone," said Pharis.  
"Okay enough with this! "Jasmine raised her voice. "Both me and Lea are capable of fighting well. We don't need protection. So stop acting like this ! I know you want to be polite, but that's enough," She continued.  
"Hhm... you are probably right. Anyway since I know the outside better and have higher resistance to cold, I'll go and look outside. You should go inside but don't go too deep in," said Pharis.  
"Fine and you don't go too far,"said Jasmine as she took her coat and went on her way.

"Better depart me too, " Said Pharis as he exited the cave.  
"Dan! Lea! Where are you guys! " Yelled Pharis again and again.  
"It seems you search someone that we search too. Could you provide more information? " Said Bain who appeared behind Pharis from nowhere.  
"What the hell ? From where did you come from? " said a shocked Pharis.  
"I repeat my question. I want everything you know about them. If you refuse to cooperate *takes out a dagger* , I'll end your existence right now," threatened Bain.  
"I don't know who you are. But I don't like you," said Pharis .he created an ice axe and immediately tried to smash Bain with it and said : " So don't expect me to give you any details."

Bain disappeared and reappeared some meters in front Pharis and said : " Then you leave me no choice."  
He lifted his right hand up and heavy footsteps could be heard. And a few minutes after, we could see an army of the robots that Lea and Dan. There were ten of them.  
"What the hell are these. I've never seen that before?" Said Pharis amazed by them.  
"There's no need to answer you since you are going to die," said Bain as he jumped into one of the combat suits.  
"I have no intention of dying right now. I have a lot of places to visit," said Pharis in battle position.

"Attack! " Commanded Bain and they all started firing their gatling guns. Pharis quickly created an ice shield but due to the amount of bullets hitting it per second it was slowly crumbling. One of the robot stopped and dashed towards Pharis shield and destroyed it with a punch.  
"Damn it ! Ice Propeller !" Called Pharis and a large pillar of ice rose and pushed the robot back. Meanwhile two other flew to Pharis and punched him, sending him flying some meters away.  
"Shit ! Ice Missiles ! " Called Pharis as he made a good number of missiles appear and sent them towards the robots. They neutralized the attack and formed an even denser mist of snow around them.

Using it as a cover, Pharis ran to Bain's robot and hit it with a huge ice sword. However the latter only scratched the armor and the sword broke during the impact.  
"You think you could sneak past our heat captors? How stupid,"said Bain as his robot kicked the ice mage away. Fortunately he managed to create a small shield at the last moment and minimized the damage.  
"Damn, how the he'll am I going to hurt him," thought Pharis.

**_Meanwhile - Deeper inside the cave - No One's POV_**

"Lea! Dan! Where are you? " yelled Jasmine as she walked onto the icy floor of the cave.  
"I wonder where those two went . I really want to leave this cold place, " said Jasmine as she walked.  
Soon she found two paths. " Oh great! Just what we needed. Let's try the one to the right first, " said Jasmine as she started walking towards the right way.  
Some meters in, the ice started to crack. Jasmine quickly jumped back to her original position and saw that the thin iced path was instead a pit.  
"Phew, I nearly fell in. Anyway let's try the other way then," said Jasmine but then she slipped on the icy floor and started barreling down the pit.

"Damn, where am I now? I guess I'll have to find an exit too," said Jasmine as she rubbed her head and got up.  
Before her there was a tunnel and and she started following it. Some minutes afterwards, the sound of the clanking of an armor could be heard. As the seconds went by, the sound was becoming louder, clearly something was approaching Jasmine.

"Wow, that thing coming has a really powerful magic potential," thought Jasmine as she concentrated on the sound emitter.

Jasmine created two fireballs in anticipation and when she saw it approaching , she threw them on him. For a brief amount of second, we could see it was a man with short curly black hair in a silvery armor and a white tiger skin printed cape. The man immediately turned into mist and the fireballs continued their trajectories and hit a wall. The mist then flooded the tunnel.

* * *

**_Jasmine's POV_**

"Damn, I can't see anything," I said. Was he trying to blind me? Is he going to attack now? Just them I felt great pain at my waist. I looked down and saw there was a blade sticking out of it and I was bleeding. I could then hear a laughter behind me and saw a little skeleton holding the blade and laughing creepily. From where did he come from? I tried using my magic but I was not able to conjure either a small drop of water or a spark. I tried moving my body, but it won't. Only my head was able to move.

Just then another skeleton appeared before me with a sword. He jumped and slashed me and it was really painful. He then started stabbing me everywhere . The pain was unbearable. He then paused and then lunged on me and stabbed me a last time at my heart. It was tortured. I could hardly breath and passed out.

Soon, I felt like I hit something quite cold. I opened my eyes and saw I was lying in the cold floor of the tunnel. I checked myself and saw no wounds or blood. What the he'll happened? And where were the skeletons. The only thing I could see before me was the man of earlier and he was smiling. Was that his magic was it all an illusion? But the pain felt so real.

"What do you want?" I said as I slowly got up. "Nothing. You attacked me and I simply defended myself and counter-attacked. If you didn't attack me, I would have not attacked you too. I was simply looking for the source of the screams," he said with his smile. He then sheathed his sword. Well he was right, I shouldn't have thrown these fireballs. But what could I do. His magical potential was simply too intimidating. Mine and Pharis' combined would not even equal his. What's more intimidating is his looks but that encounter greatly lowered my interest in him.

"I'm sorry then. I'm Jasmine and you?" I asked.  
"People usually call me Mirage but my real name in Hendriksen," he said.  
"Soo... Mirage, what are you doing here? " I asked hoping to get to know his intention. I got lost in the mountains and forgot where my teammates went. So I took shelter in the cave above and by curiosity I explored it but got lost in this labyrinth of tunnels. I have a really bad sense of orientation," he said with an awkward smile.  
"I guess maybe we could team up to find an exit," I said , even if I did not completely trust.  
"Oh yes sure. I will take care of the monsters in our way if you can help me out," he said excitedly like a little kid. Scratch what I said earlier, this reaction clearly shows he's not a backstabber. He reminds me a bit of Pharis, except he's more sane and intelligent.

**_10 minutes later - Still Jasmine's PoV_**

"Wow you were right, it is a real maze down here," I said since I felt like we were passing by a giant stalagmite the third time.  
"Didn't we already see that stalactite two times before ?" Said Mirage.  
"That's the reason why I told you were are in a maze and also , it is a stalagmite and not stalactite ," I told him.  
"But I'm pretty sure it is called a stalactite . Stalagmites are the other ones, " he said . Wow , he was quite stubborn and that started ticking me off.  
"Those are stalactites. This one is a stalagmite ," I said , starting to lose my cool **_( A/N : This reminds me of an awesome new song that you guys should check out . It's called "Lose My Cool" it is from Foxes' second album "All I Need" which is super good .)_**  
"No it is a stalactite !" He exclaimed and we started arguing about that stupid topic of stalagmites and stalactites .

Meanwhile we did not notice the presence of the creatures coming slowly towards us . They were probably attracted by the ruckus we made .Then Mirage pushed me.  
"What the hell !" I complained and then saw that she pushed me to protect me from the leap of a snow wolf. Their bites and able to freeze your body parts. Dan felt it well while we were on Mount Jeveris .  
We were being attack by a group of five snow wolves and two carapace needlers **_( a mixture of a turtle and hedgehog )_** .

"I'll take care of them," said my partner. The blade of his sword then started turning into a mist that filled the tunnel. The bark of pain could be heard from all of the wolves and the mist transformed back into his sword. We could see slashes on the wolves. However the needlers were intact since they had pulled in his members inside his carapace.  
"Looks like these two managed to survive, " Mirage said, ready to launch another attack.  
"Let it be, you'll get hurt if you too come close to them and your illusion won't work if they are hiding inside their carapace. So leave it to me," I said. I casted a fire beam and directed it to the needlers , also leaving a small cavity on the ground whether the beam would hit.I'm glad the heat was not strong enough to melt everywhere. The needlers were easily taken out and the effect of the beam on icy ground gave me an idea on how we could escape.

"Where should we go now?" Mirage asked. "We'll keep advancing now . I've got a trick to help us get out," I said as I pressed my finger on the ice wall besides us . My fire magic was induced in it and it left a small cavity.  
"While we advance, I'll mark the wall with a trail to show us where we went and not,"I explained to him. I made a longer trail and added an arrow.  
"The arrow would represent in which direction we went. If we ever re-meet the line, it means that we've gotten ourselves in a loop. I hope I was clear enough," I told him.  
"Awesome, let's get out of here soon. I'll take care of the monsters and you keep your magic for the molten ice trail you are doing," he said.  
"It doesn't take a lot of magic to do that you know, " I told him but he insisted on me keeping magic.

**_10 Minutes Later - Still Jasmine's POV_**

"Damn I'm starting to feel hungry, " I said holding my belly . It felt like we were trapped for more than ten hours.  
"I haven't eaten since three days,. What do you think I'm enduring," He complained.  
Just then a creature appeared. It had the body of a tiger but was made of ice and had greyish eyes clear as a mirror. It released a blue beam from his mouth. We dodged it and in contact with the ground, the beam started forming more ice. Looks like was an ice beam.

"Wow, we must be very lucky. Frost Beasts are a very rare sight thanks to their excellent camouflage in ice caves," explained Mirage.  
"Let's defeat it. I'm sure Lea did not fight one. She'll be really posses when she'll learn that I defeated a very rare creature," I said. That would provide much fun during our trip.  
"How about we capture it instead. This way, it will work more if you want to brag to that Lea," he suggested. Oh yes, she'll be even more mad then.  
"How are you going to capture it then ?" I asked.  
"I'll keep it trapped inside of an illusion. We'll just need to take it out with us,"he said as he dashed in front of the beast.  
"Don't look at me . That illusion would hit everyone who stares into my eyes,"he commanded and I ordered. I really don't want to get into an illusion again.

Both of them stopped moving for a while."Hey Mirage! Are you done? " I yelled but he did not budge.  
I then decided to take a look at him. I pushed him a bit and yet he fell to the ground. This was quite surprising. Then I noticed that his eyes were blank, like if he was not conscious. I looked at the eye of the beast too and noticed its mirroring effect. Looks like Hendricksen caught himself in his own illusion when trying to hypnotise that creature. I really needed to get out. I took Mirage and then started walking. "How can I return him to normal. . . " I said and I continued my search for an exit.

* * *

_**Outside The Cave - No One's POV**_

Pharis was still fighting Baron and his men and he was losing ground.  
"Frozen Boulders," casted Pharis as multiple ice boulders appeared before him and started rolling towards the enemy. They riposted with missiles but the boulders were too big and thus most of them were knocked down.  
"Now! Ice Shower! " He said and a rain of ice shards fell on the robots but it only scratched them and did not deal much damage.  
"Damn, there's no real way to hurt them," said Pharis and just then Bain appeared behind him and punched.

"There were too many of them to handle at once. I can't track everyone and I can hardly damage them," thought Pharis as he got up.  
"I can't give up either. Who knows what he might do to Lea and Dan? Frost Bombs" he casted as he created an orb of concentrated ice and threw it at one of the robots.  
It exploded and the robot was now freezed in an ice rock. Another robot had to missile him to remove him from his ice prison.  
"That's it! I can do that! " Thought Pharis.

He then rushed towards the army of robots. And then he casted four ice swords, two in each hands.  
"This is futile. You can't damage these armors," said Baron.  
"I have no intention of hurting them. Broken Sword Dance !" Called Pharis as he jumped and started lunging forward while spinning.  
Just when the swords touched the robots, the swords broke down. But from them then liberated a great concentration of ice magic and snow which engulfed all of his enemies. When the frost mist dissipated, we could see of the robots frozen in an iceberg.  
"Its quite funny that this is my favorite final attack yet I haven't used it yet on you. Those swords contain a huge concentration of my ice magic and when they are broken, it is released and freezes everything," Said Pharis with a smile. He then with a movement of his hand cracked the bottom of each iceberg making them slide down the mountain.

"I must say that's quite a plan," said Bain who reappeared behind Pharis in his metallic armor.  
"But I already figured it out and escaped your cloud of magic," he continued as he hit Pharis who was still shocked.  
"Damn it !" Cursed Pharis as he got up.  
"At least I'm done with the other ones," he said.

* * *

**_Lea's location - No One's POV_**

Lea was still fighting Averan and she was having difficulties. Even if he was using the armor he stole from Bain's group, Averan was a quite strong opponent.

"I told you not underestimate me!" Roared Averan as he launch another wave of missiles at Lea who closed herself in a cocoon of crystal.  
"He's so annoying! I really wish that he would die," said Lea.  
Averan then dashed for close combat and tried to punch Lea who swiftly dodged the attack.  
"At least I'm able to dodge his blows," thought Lea as she ran to escape another laser shot.  
Just then she felt like her right foot was not on ground. She was standing at the edge of the cliff and even nearly fell. She probably did not notice it due to the blizzard and her attention on her opponent.

That gave her an idea.  
"As much I hate to admit it, he's too tough for me to fight alone. If I had the power of Marcus or the magic of Yulia or even the strength of Vares, he would have been so done right now. I cannot defeat him but I can get rid of him if I manage to get him off the cliff, provided he does not get time to activate his feet propellers," thought the blonde.  
"But the problem is, how do I get him to fall? We are currently at the opposite places we should be. Maybe I could provoke him ? He seems dumb enough to be taunted. Anyway, let's give it a try," she planned.

"Hey dumbass. You said you were strong right? Well if you really were you would have defeated since long before. What a shame," taunted Lea.  
"You! "Yelled Averan as he lunged towards Lea. The latter at the last second slid over the robot.  
"Now good bye !" Called Lea as she sent a huge block of crystal at Averan to push him off the cliff.  
But he grabbed the crystal and took hold of it.  
"You think you can make fall off the cliff? How stupid! "Said Averan as the crystal started glowing and we're destroyed by the robot's laser.  
He then fired his laser on Lea and she could not dodge it this time.

"You are so naive, thinking that would on me," said Averan as he started laughing.  
"You sure!" yelled a familiar male voice.  
Lea looked at the source of the voice and saw Dan running down the slope of the mountain. He then jumped and gave the robot a lunging headbut. It was powerful enough that it managed to knock the robot off.  
"He took momentum from the top and ran to push him in an attempt to exert more force," thought Lea.  
However Dan was also started bleeding at the forehead. But worse of all is that due to the momentum he gained, he was projected off the cliff too.  
"Dan!" Yelled Lea as she tried to grab him with Ares, but in vain. Both were too far away...

**_End of Chapter :-_**

**_Next Time : Separate Ways_**

* * *

_"Wow! That was really action packed!" Said Lissana._  
_"Yeah. Looks like Lucy put some extra punch in this one. I really want to know what is going to happen, " said Mirajane. _  
_"Yeah, that is not nice to leave us on a triple cliffhanger," replied the younger sister._  
_"Right . Sooooo... What do you say about the story? Elfman? "Asked the elder sister._

_"This story is so manly! Dan seemed like a coward before but now he's a true man!" Said Elfman with his right fist raised while crying._  
_"It is also not manly to end like that. I want to know what happens next! "Yelled Elfman as he transformed and slammed his fist hard on a table,breaking it._  
_He then started walking towards the exit and said :" I'm going to find Lucy. I want the next part right now ."_  
_"Shit, our cover might get blown now, "said Mirajane._  
_"At least we'll be getting the next chapter quicker, "said her little sister._  
_"True," said Mirajane._

* * *

**_And it is on this note that i'm ending this chapter._**

**_Anyway, I'm uploading the story on Wattpad too. The version there has the following modifications:_**

**_1) No FT scenes_**  
**_2) The Title is: The Weirdest Travelers_**  
**_3) I proofread it more_**  
**_4) Additional Dialogues and details_**

**_Putting the changes here too would be too troublesome and laggy ( writing long chapters like this one tends to lag) so please bear with me. _**

**_Otherwise, see ya till next time._**


	11. Chapter 11 : Separated Ways

**_Lucy's House - No One's POV_**

_"I hope you understood what I told you? " asked Lucy._  
_"Yes, yes. I have to protect your book from anyone who comes to take it," said Can while laughing._  
_"What do you find so funny? "Yelled Lucy._  
_"I still can't believe that this idiot of Elfman wanted to read your story. The last time I saw him read was when he was still a little child," replied the elder woman._  
_"Yeah, that's why I secretly think that there is a secret organisation that wants my story. Anyway I won't take too long, I'll be back by the afternoon," Said Lucy._

_"Well if it is a small job, why don't you take your story with you? "Asked Cana._  
_"I really don't understand why, but one who sent the request has a phobia of paper ever since he discovered he was allergic to paper. So I can't really bring it. And I really want the client to stay happy and pay us or else I'll be homeless,"replied the blonde._  
_" That's such a dumb phobia ,(A/N : Not insulting by any means people with that phobia. In fact, I don't even know if it exists) ," said Cana._  
_"Anyway I'll be going now, the train is gonna depart in some minutes so I need to get to the bus station. Also remember that you can do anything you want but don't invite anyone there and don't read the book," Said Lucy before she ran out of her apartment._

**_Some Hours Later_**

_"Damn! It is so boring here! There's not even any sign of alcohol here! And my portable stock is already empty!" Complained Canada as she let herself fall on Lucy's bed._  
_She turned her head to the right and saw Lucy's desk and an idea struck her mind._  
_"I know she told me not to do this, but how will she know I did this if she was not here," She said to said to herself as she got up and opened Lucy's desk's drawer._  
_She took the stack of paper and said, " Let's see what you so want to keep to yourself,"_

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Separated Ways_**

**_Recap:_**

_Jasmine is lost in the frozen cave with Hendricksen, the illusionist knight, who fell into his own illusion._  
_Meanwhile after a rude battle against Bain and 14 more armored detectives, Pharis succeeded in greatly reducing the enemy numbers but Bain does not look like a pushover._  
_And lastly Lea attempted to make Averan fall off the cliff and failed. However Dan managed to kick him off with a powerful surprise lunging attack. But unfortunately, he fell too._

**_Let's now resume our story. . ._**

* * *

**_No One's POV - Lea's Location_**

"Daaaan ! Nooo ! " yelled Lea.  
"Nooooooo," she started whimpering as she fell on her knees.  
"I need to get the others, we need to find him," she said to herself as she got up.  
"Let's see where the cave is, " she said as she removed her tablet from the pocket of her coat, only to find its screen shattered.  
"Dammit! How am I going to get there in such a blizzard now! " she said to herself as she started running forward.

_**15 Minutes Later - Outside The Cave**_

"Frost Orbs! " Called Pharis as he created some balls of ice and threw them towards Bain's machine. On contact they exploded and for a thick white mist.  
"Don't think that I will fall for that again," said Bain. When the mist disappeared we could see the armor started glowing red hot and also melting the layer of ice caught on it. The armor also looks like it thinned itself and now a blue sphere could be seen at the head.  
"Are you joking with me!" Yelled Pharis.  
"I have to expose the most vulnerable parts to do it but it is going to red rid of your freezing attacks," said Bain.  
"How am I supposed to defeat him if he is going to melt my ice?" Thought Pharis.

"To all available units, I am sending you my location. I order you all to rally at this point," said Bain.  
"And now he is requesting reinforcements! I need to finish him quickly, look for the others and escape before they arrive. There is no way we will able to defeat all of them," thought Pharis.

* * *

**_Meanwhile - Inside The Cave - Jasmine's POV_**

It feels like I have been walking for hours. Mirage is still under his spell and now I have to multitask because of it. I have to fight the creatures, protect Hendriksen and also make sure we are not going in a round. It was really tiring.

Then we arrived in a large open space. The temperature was a little warmer here but not by a lot. It did not seem like there were any creatures here too. I walked a little bit forward and saw a little accumulation of water. It had steam rising from it too. A hot water pond ! Here! That's unbelievable ! A hot water bath was all I needed _**( Reminds me of another good song and album called " All I Need" by the talentuous Foxes)**_ . I instinctively dropped Mirage and stripped to my underwear.

I decided to check the temperature first. To position myself better I decided to mount on the two small ice blocks in middle of the pond. But as I put my right foot on it, I heard someone yell : " What's the meaning of this! Who is that! ". What was even weirder was that the block of ice was smooth and slick and both of them started sinking. I was taken aback by those two unusual happenings and fell in the pond.

In front of me then rose above the water surface, a very small humanoid body with a crystal like face. It had human eyes, nose and mouth and also had a white beard and mustache. It started it yelling " No! Who do you think you are miss? Touching people's behind while they are having a bath. You're such a pervert! " That totally freaked me out and I blasted it with a fireball away from me. It knocked him back and looked like he started melting.

As it slowly got up, I took up a deep breath and calmed myself. He did not seem that harmful. "Hey Miss ! What do you want! Coming to ruin people's bath? Who are you? "Asked the weird creature.  
"My name is Jasmine and I only wanted to take a bath too. . ." I said.  
"Why here? There are many places where you can take a bath," it said.  
"Well I'm lost in these caverns with that other man and we can't find the exit so we do not have many options," I said.  
"I see..." it said as it rubbed its icy chin.

"If I help you to get out, will you let me relax in peace ?" It asked.  
I could not let go of such an opportunity to get out so I accepted it.  
"I'll let you use my hot water pond meanwhile. Try to enhance your magical powers with it. The minerals present in it not only help to relax the muscles but also help magic power absorption," it said.  
"Enhance my powers? How?" I asked, interested by what he just said.  
"Alright I'll teach you the basics. Close your eyes and concentrate yourself, deep inside your heart, deeper in to your soul and even deeper in the magic source in you..."he said with a calm voice.

I initially doubted his method but I ended dping what he said, deep in my heart, deep in my soul, deep in my magic...  
"What can you see," he asked me.  
"Two bright orbs. One is flame red and the other one is dark blue. They are suspended in a dark space,"I told him.  
"Concentrate even more," he said.  
And as I did countless number of very dull grey orbs appeared in the previously blank space.  
"What can you now see," he said.  
"The space filled with similar orbs but they are dull and grey," I told him.

"Try focusing on one of the lighted orbs,"he said.  
I started concentrating on the blue one and I started sensing water. Its freshness , the movement of waves , the flow of water, rain dripping from my skin. It was a quite unique experience.  
"Now try to concentrate on the other one," he told me again.  
While focusing on the red one, it felt like the temperature was rising. It felt hot and I felt like my skin was burning but it was not hurting me or anything. In fact I did not feel any pain from it.  
"I believe you felt some sensations when you concentrated yourself. To enhance your magic must keeps focusing on it and make your magic flow and move like the element, like the sensations you are feeling," he said.  
"Understood," I said.

"Another way is by focusing on your surroundings and absorbing their energy. Try it," he said.  
I then started meditating and started focusing on the environment. After some moments I could feel myself rejuvenated . I could feel more energy in my body, and the more I did it the more I started feeling cold. Was I doing wrong? Since now the cold affected me? I decided to ask that little person but as soon as I opened my eyes, he was no longer here.  
"Looks like he already went looking for the exit for me," I said as I went back to meditating.

* * *

_**Outside The Cave - No one's POV**_

"Ice Barrage! " called Pharis as he sent hundreds of ice projectiles on Bain in his second robot form. But the latter did not move and as the ice touched the metallic skin, it melted.  
"Stop doing this ! This is cheating! " Yelled the ice wizard.  
"Even if this form is more vulnerable,you should not underestimate it as it is a lot swifter and quicker than the main version," said Bain kicked Pharis quite quickly.  
"I must say though. You have quite an endurance and stamina," said Bain.

"That's why you must pay attention to the fight!" Yelled Pharis as he appeared from the right side of Bain and dashed at him.  
"How!" Said Bain and as he looked at the location where Pharis was supposed to be and saw that it was a body made of ice.  
As Pharis was going to hurt the robot with his ice sword, Bain simply swung his arm at him but this one was an ice body too.  
Then another Pharis from behind and slashed the robot.  
"You! " yelled Bain as he hit Pharis again only to find another ice clone.  
And it went on like this, Pharis kept on making ice clones and attempts to hit Bain while the latter kept destroying them.

As another Pharis was coming to hit Bain, the latter thought of something, " What if I just activated my flame skin. If it is only ice clone it will melt when it hits the Mechanoid." And thus he allowed the other Pharis to close the distance and hit him, but he did not hit the skin, instead he hit the giant orb at the top. The sword pierced it and the sphere started cracking and a part of it broke.

"You insolent brat !" Yelled Bain as he swung that Pharis away . The latter was the real Pharis and smiled.  
"You've destroyed the vision lacrima but don't think that I'm done," said Bain.  
The armor then morphed back into its original form.  
"I might no longer see you but by combining the inputs of the temperature, magic and distance captors, I'm able to make an artificial vision. I may not be able to see much details but I can see what I need to target," said Bain.  
"Oh crap. Can't I get some minutes off? " said Pharis.

_Of course Pharis. Lets get back to Jasmine for some minutes if you want._

* * *

_**Hot Water Pond - Inside The Cave - No One's POV**_

"Boo! " yelled the ice person in Jasmine's ear. The latter panicked, blasted the ice person with a fireball again.  
"Your fireballs seemed to have got stronger, " he said.  
"Ah it's you. So did you find the exit? " Jasmine asked.  
"Yes I left indicators on the route. You can't miss them. Now get lost ,I want to relax in my pond," said the ice person.  
"What shall I do about him? He has not woken up yet,"asked the dual mage.  
"He'll eventually wake up when he defeats the illusion. If you knew how to break illusions that would help him too but I believe you don't know how to," the other person.

"You are right. Unfortunately I don't know how to cancel illusions. Anyway thank you for everything. I only have a question," said Jasmine as she dressed up herself.  
"What's on your mind?" Asked the little ice person.  
"What are you exactly ?" Asked the dark Olive haired lady.  
"I'm an elemental spirit. I'm Welter, the ice elemental," said the so called Welter.  
"Well ... Welter it was nice meeting you but now I must go on my way. I have some persons to find," Said Jasmine with a smile as she took Hendricksen with him and marched back.  
"I wish you good luck on your journey Don't let my teachings go in vain or use them for evil," said Welter.  
"I promise! " yelled Jasmine.

"It's been quite a long time since I've seen a human, let alone interact with him. Since she was able to see me I guess she is an elementalist. Well she is not that strong for the moment but I'm sure she'll progress further and become very strong like the others," thought the spirit as he watched Jasmine leave.

* * *

_**Outside The Cave - No One's POV**_

The battle in between Pharis and Bain was still going on but this time Pharis was more in disadvantage. Bain did not have to make much effort to use the robot while Pharis used a lot of energy and magic to take down his enemy and was more tired.

"I'm in a really bad posture, in that form he is receiving near to no damage and his attacks are even more powerful. And now since he know I'll try to freeze him, he won't let me close to him or even my projectiles," thought Pharis after blocking the missiles of Bain. The latter then dashed and broke Pharis' shield with a punch also hitting him in the process, sending him flying some meters behind.  
"This is bad, I'm nearly out of magic, " said Pharis in between pants as he slowly got up.

Just then he noticed the missiles flying towards gim. "Shit, I won't time to make a shield,"he thought. Just then a large mass of crystals prevented the impact.  
"Pharis, get up quickly and come with me. We need to go and get him," said Lea as she over to Pharis.  
"I'm glad you are fine. We were looking for you two," said Pharis.  
"Yeah yeah. Call Queen Bitch we need to go right now. Our fellow photographer might be in danger right now," said Lea as she lifted Pharis up.  
"What happened ? Why are you so restless" Asked Pharis.  
"He tried to help me defeat a metal armored person by making him fall of the cliff. He succeeded in doing it but he fell off too. I don't know if he is dead or alive, but we must save him," yelled Lea.  
"Sure let's go but I do not believe our guest will allow us to leave so easily," said Pharis as he pointed to the android.

"Looks like you got a sidekick but it does not matter since I'll crush both of you and you will finally tell me where he is, "said Bain.  
When Lea finally distinguished the enemy in the blizzard, her expression changed.  
"No ... Not another one," she said in terror.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Pharis.  
"We fought someone like this," said Lea.  
"You too? Well at least you got to fight only one. I got to fight fourteen of them and it was really hard to get rid of them. Only this one is left, he is the leader of the robots," said the ice mage.  
"Fighting one was already hard for me but Pharis incapacitated thirteen of them. Am I really that weak ?" Thought Lea shocked.

"Well then it should be a cakewalk to defeat this one the too of us," said the monster hunter.  
"I'm sorry but you'll have to bail on me. I'm nearly out of magic," said Pharis with a smile.  
"Fine I'll take care of him. Just at least try to not be a burden and defend yourself if he attack," said Lea as she made Revlon appear.  
"Heh," was all Phrais replied.

"Alright, let me kick your ass quickly so that I can go and look for Meatbag ," explained the blonde as she dashed towards the robot.  
"Quite cocky aren't we? " said Bain as he sent missiles towards Lea. The latter dodged them with ease and slashed the leg of the rob several time but again, it was just scratches.  
"Dammit," cursed Lea. Then Bain immediately kicked Lea in the air and hit her again with it's laser canon.  
"No! " yelled Pharis.  
Bain was going to hit Lea again with a lunging attack but Pharis interrupted him with an ice attack.

"That was not necessary. I can fight alone. Go and rest a bit," Said Lea as she got up.  
"He is definitely stronger than the one. This one is more brutal and aggressive but is less accurate  
," thought Lea.  
Just then Pharis was hit by the laser beam why sent him flying and crashing against the mountain slope.  
"I'll show you of what steel I'm made of!" Said Lea as she transformed Pandemonium into Genova and hit the robot.  
Unfortunately the skin wasn't even scratched and the robot then retaliated with a heavy blow, badly hitting Lea.  
"This fight is going to be extremely long and painful," said the blonde.

* * *

And for some five more minutes the fight continued on and our heroes were hurt a lot while Bain only had scratches and little cracks.

"It is impossible to destroy that thing. We really need to escape," proposed Pharis.  
"I will never give in. Understood! " shouted Lea.  
"Its futile. Just give me my information and die already!"

Just then another robot came. It had a dent on the left side and had blood splatters on the chest piece.  
"I see you finally found back your Mecha armor but still look at its state. Anyway, reinforcements and no longer needed," said Bain.

"Not another one !" Said Pharis.  
But Lea did not respond, she looked at the machine looking horrified.  
"No...It can't be..." said Lea as she fell in her knees.  
"What's wrong? " asked Pharis.  
"Look at the headpiece of the one that just arrived. There is a deep scratch running around it. It was me who made it. That means that this was the robot I fought," said Lea while shaking.  
"But didn't it fall off a cliff with him ? Wait! You mean!" said Pharis shocked.  
"Yup. . . That blood on the army might well be Meatbag's," said Lea.  
Pharis merrily stood petrified.  
"You are gonna pay ! You little fucker !" Yelled Lea as she attempted to hit the second android with Genova.

The android simply blocked the attack and pushed Lea away.  
Just then it charged its missiles.  
Lea was ready to evade them and Pharis block them, but the missiles flew towards neither of them but instead all of them hit Bain's android. It did not allow Bain to get up and continued with a barrage of magic bullets.  
"Wait? What is happening here? Why is this one attacking the one! " said Lea.  
"I don't know but it is now a golden opportunity to get rid of him! Frostbite! " said Pharis as he clapped his hand like they were two jaws. Just then the Bain was enclosed in an ice block that looked like the head of a wolf.

Then the blood stained robot kicked the ice and broke the ice also hitting Bain in the process. It then followed with a laser shot. Bain was not getting any time to riposte and his machine was slowly crumbling.  
With a final missile blast from the other android, Bain's android exploded sending the man flying far away.  
" Now it is just the three of us," said Lea.  
" Nope, it is only the two of you . I'm done," said Pharis while panting heavily.  
" You'll pay for what you did to Dan," said Lea with a deadly glare.

Just then the chest piece of the robot started moving. It was like if something was going to come out of it.  
"Wait! Its me !" Said a familiar voice.  
Out of it came Dan with torn clothes and blood on his forehead but he did not land well and fell head first in snow.

"Wait? What?" Said Lea and Pharis shocked.

"Wait a minute! Give me just a fcking minute !" Yelled the Blonde.  
"How did you get hurt so much! No! How did you come here! No wait! How did you get in that thing! No no! How did you defeat the guy that was inside this and take his place! "  
Asked Lea.  
"Ugh which question should I answer," said Dan with an awkward smile.  
"Just narrate everything. It would be better," said Pharis.

"Help me get up first though , my leg is frozen . I can't move well," said our photographer as Lea came to lift him up.

And our photographer started: "Alright so...

* * *

_**No One's POV - After Averan's and Dan's fall**_

_As the robot fell on the ground it made a large 'thump' noise. Dan fortunately landed on the android and did not suffer as much as the robot. He only had a wounded forehead which he got by headbutting the robot while Averan's machine got a huge dent on the left side. The shock was so big that Averan was forced out of the machine._

_Dan touched his forehead and winced in pain as he got up. Averan also got up and immediately pulled out a sword._  
_" I had the perfect opportunity to show my valor to the five generals. But you messed all up. I'm gonna kill you," He said with a low voice._  
_He then went to slash Dan, the latter blocked the attack with his arm. Averan continued with series of slashes and blows and Dan could not stop him and merely blocked with his arms. Cuts were formed on him._  
_Averan then knocked back our hero with a kick._

_"Done already? I expected more from someone who dared to defy me," said Averan as he came close to the still downed photographer._

_"You should have ran away like the girl told you. Now your life is going to end now," Said Averan as he held the tip of his sword above Dan's and prepared it to trust it in the photographer's head._

_"He's quite strong. I can't really get much time to retaliate. But I'm not going give up this time. If I want to become stronger, I'll have to win this encounter. I'll have to survive," thought Dan as he layed down._  
_"Now die!" Said Averan as he trust his sword with force._

_Just before it touched his head, Dan spun and evaded the sword. Averan tried removing the sword but it was stuck in the soil._  
_"It's now the perfect opportunity for me. He is weaponless," Said Dan as he got up._  
_He then took out his camera and snapped the other man's image in Light Burst mode._  
_Averan then started rubbing his eyes and said " You! Couldn't you die! "_  
_Dan took the opportunity that he was stunned and took the opportunity to punch the older man, knocking him down._  
_Averan tried to get up but Dan did not let him and kicked him before he could rise._  
_As he fell down again, Averan took Dan's other leg and flipped him and Dan fell too._

_Both rose up and Averan lunged on Dan but the latter snapped him again making him miss and stunning him. Dan was then going to kick him when suddenly a snow wolf appeared in front of him. He stopped and noticed that they were surrounded by those creatures and they did not seem friendly. They were barking and had their canines out._  
_"Looks like the noise and the flashes attracted those beasts," said Averan._  
_"The blizzard is making them hard to spot too," said Dan._

_Just then one of the wolves jumped on Averan but the latter punched him away. Then the beasts started attacking them._  
_They were quite in a difficult situation, as a single bite of those, results into limb paralyzing._  
_Averan was fighting them while Dan was flashing them with his camera._  
_Dan was struggling to keep up with fighting those animal and then he remembered the armor. He looked at its direction and saw that it was still open._  
_"Maybe I could try to run and get inside," said Dan as he started running towards it, flashing the snow wolves attacking him on the way._

_"Hey ! What are you doing! I ain't done with you! " yelled Averan as he started running after Dan._  
_Dan managed to run most of the distance when suddenly a wolf bit his right leg. He instantly fell to the ground and he could hardly feel his foot._  
_"No! " said Dan as he tried to shake the wolf off his leg but it won't budge._  
_He then tried to flash the wolf but the wolf closed its eyes and kept digging his teeth into his foot._  
_Dan then noticed that more of those wolves were coming for him, along with Averan._  
_To get the wolf off he then started striking it with his camera._  
_One times. Two times. Three times. And the camera broke, but the beast let go._

_Dan then mustered all his strength and started crawling to the android._  
_He managed to get in and close the hatch , right before Averan and the wolves came._  
_"Get out of here! It's mine !" Yelled Averan as he smashed the metallic armor. Dan was still panting heavily from the shock and effort and could not respond._  
_Seeing the wolves, Averan started hitting the armor more frequently and started begging : " Please open that! I promise you that I will not kill you ! Let me in! "_  
_But Dan knew that he would eventually try to kill him and would also give the opportunity to get him too and simply kept on panting._

_As the wolves approached, they jumped on Averan. But they were too many and eventually Averan was getting bittem from everywhere and started laying motionless as the beasts started tearing his suit and eventually prey on him._  
_By his decision, Dan now had to listen to Averan's cries of agony for long minutes. Dan was terrorized by the recent events. Someone is dying because of him. When the cries stopped some five minutes later and the wolves' jaws' sound noise ended , Dan felt a bit more calm but still restless._

_"It's no use staying here. I need to get back to Lea," said Dan._  
_He then readjusted him to the armor and said, "How do we operate this thing ? I hope it does not sap magical power from the user."_  
_"I hope it still works after this fall. Or else it would be hard to get back to them," continued the dark reddish brown photographer as he started pressing random buttons and pulling levers._  
_After some guesses, he pushed a blue button and the robot went active again and a little light appeared, making the markings on the buttons more visible ._  
_Afterwards, a screen appeared in front of him showing him the seen in front of him._  
_"Excellent. I can now see outside but how to make this thing move now? There's no buttons or levers concerning movement here," said Dan as he fumbled around the different buttons and controls._

_Unfortunately he could not find anything._  
_"Just get up already!" Shouted our hero and the armor started moving and it started standing._  
_"So it works by voice? I wonder of it works by mind? " said Dan and then the robot lifted its left arm._  
_"Oh it does ! That's so cool!" Exclaimed Dan._

_Dan then started making the armor move and the movements started getting more fluid after some time._  
_"Ok, I managed to get to know of the movements. What do we have for attacking? " said Dan as he looked around the buttons._  
_" One lever for each arm to activate the gatling, the magic bullet pistol, the missiles, a laser , A Phase 2? What's that? I why must it be used only as last resort? " said Dan._  
_Just then an alarm rang and the blue lights turned red. At the top of the magic screen, a 'Incoming Message From Bain' notification appeared._

_"What's that? " said Dan as he clicked it._  
_"To all available units , I order you to come to my location. We have a target to annihilate. He is not letting go and willing to give us the information we want, so we need to eliminate him. End of the message," said a voice similar to Bain and an image of Pharis appeared._  
_"Shit, I need to get there quickly. I can't let them kill Pharis," said Dan and then he started moving towards the coordinates Bain sent him._

* * *

**_Back To Reality - No One's POV_**

...That's how it all happened, " said Dan.  
"Heh, I guess you deserve your moment in the the spotlight this time. I'm quite happy that you showed yourself not to be a useless meatbag," said Lea with a friendly tap on Dan's back, but the latter fell.  
"Yeah, But we really need to go. As Dan said more of these things are coming and I do not want to want to fight more of them," said Pharis.  
"You're right. Let's find Queen bitch and get away from here," said Lea.  
Pharis nodded in reply and both started advancing towards the cave.  
"You're going to leave me here? May I remind you that you can't really get up well since my leg is frozen," said the photographer as he tried to get up but instantly fell on the cold snowy ground.  
"You are really worthless alone, aren't you? " said Lea while lifting Dan up.  
" What happened ? Weren't you praising me earlier ? Anyway, bring me back to the armor and I'll be fine," Said Dan with a smile.  
"Whatever," replied the blonde as she carried Dan back to the android.  
Just then, the suit exploded, blowing our heroes away.

"What is happening? " said Lea as she slowly got up.  
"No! I did not even get to toy with its secondary phase," said Dan.  
"Behind the remains and the black smoke of the remains, thirty three of those android appeared.  
They slowly started approaching towards our heroes.  
"We are really in a bad position right now," said Pharis as he rushed to Dan and helped him get up.  
"Sorry Lea but you are on your own this time. I'm out of magic and Dan can't even walk well," said Pharis with a smile.  
"As much as I hate to say this, he is right," said Dan , with a smile too.  
"I don't see the need of smiling here! " yelled Lea.

"Am I really going to have to defeat all of them?" Said Lea as she got in a defensive position.  
"Hey! Don't count me off !" Shouted a familiar female voice.  
Indeed, it was Jasmine who just got out of the cave.  
"Jasmine ! At last! " yelled Pharis.  
"Yeah and it was futile for me to get down there since I found nearly nothing," she said as she walked to Lea.  
"Now if you don't mind. It would be nice if you could move your ass and help me make a way out," said Lea.

"Alright alright. Jetstream !" Called Jasmine and this time, larger and more powerful water jets appeared from the ground and pushed back some robots.  
"Wow! They are even stronger than before! " said Dan.  
"And that's not all ! Flame Wisps! " Called Jasmine with a smile as small glowing fire orbs appeared around her and were then sent flying towards the remaining robots, exploding on contact.

"Looks like our enemies are thick skinned," said Jasmine as she noticed that the robots we not much hurt, they only had a few burn marks.  
"Yeah, they are quite tough. We had to use one of there armor to destroy them," said Lea as she made a made a crystal wall to protect themselves from the gun fires.  
"Then why don't you use it again? " asked Jasmine.  
"We would love to do so but they blew it up before Dan could get in," said Lea.  
Just then a missile attacked her from the back.  
"Damn it, they made a breach, " said Lea.  
"No! They surrounded us. There are some of them coming from up" said Pharis as he pointed towards fifteen more of those machines sliding down towards them.

"Crap. We're surrounded," said Pharis.  
Jasmine created a flame wave and made the group of fifteen fall but then she got hit by some magic missiles.  
"There are too many of them," said Lea before she blocked an incoming punch with Eaglas but then got hit by some magic bullets.  
"Girls, mind helping us, " Said Dan as he and Pharis were in the centre of a circle of five androids, each pointing their gatling gun at our heroes.

* * *

Just then the blizzard started thickening, blinding totally the area.  
"How did the blizzard get so strong . I can barely see anything," complained Lea.  
"I'm not liking it. That will make fighting them even more troublesome," said Dan.  
Pharis extended his other arm and said, "Wait! But this is not snow! "  
"I see you're finally awake. I hope you had nice dreams," said Jasmine laughingly.  
"I'm sorry I left you on your own out there. Anyway thanks for taking me out," said a voice.  
"I'll repay you by defeating those things," it said again and by a violent wind, the mist vanished and our heroes found themselves regrouped behind a now awoken Hendriksen.  
All the enemies were now also regrouped at another spot.

"How did we all move ?" Asked Dan.  
"Most important of all, who's that guy? " asked Pharis.  
"His name is Hendricksen. He is a knight of the army of Riversland. I met him in the cave," explained the water mage.  
" And what does he expect to do alone when we all failed to defeat these things in group," said Lea .  
"I admit. I do not know anything about them. But I'll definitely protect you all from them," said Hendricksen.  
"Hold On! Look Up!" Shouted Dan as he pointed upwards towards the hundreds of missiles flying towards them.

"Shit ! I won't have time to destroy them all. Prepare yourselves for the impact," ordered Lea as she sent Ares flying towards one of the missiles.  
But something destroyed it first, it was a cloud of mist. In fact, there were many streaks of mist that destroyed all the missiles one by one quite quickly. And the mist cloud seemed to originate from Mirage.  
"Sorry, but I said I'm taking care of them," said Hendricksen as the mist retracted and turned back into the blade of his sword.  
"Mist is supposed to be made of water droplets. How come it destroyed those things? " asked Jasmine.  
"Like you already know I can turn the blade into mist. And by this ability, it also means that I can turn my mist into little metallic dusk that I can control the same way like my mist," replied the elder man.  
"Hmm, quite interesting," said Jasmine.

"And it is by this mean, that I'm going to defeat these things. They seem to have an extremely strong outer skin but I believe that like most hard skinned creatures, they are weak from the inside," said Hendricksen as he grabbed his sword with both hands, held it horizontally near his elbow with the blade pointing towards the group of enemy.  
"Mist Cannon !" Called Hendricksen as the blade instantly turned into mist that got propelled at a high speed towards the enemy. Halfway the jet of stream divided into multiple streams and each went to hit each of the robots, but not doing any actual effect except knocking them back a few centimeters.  
"You yourself said attacks from the outside are ineffective, then why this? " asked Dan.  
"Just watch," replied Hendricksen with a smile.

Indeed. It seemed the mist seeped into the outfit using the small ventilation holes at the joints of the armor.  
"Now! Expansion! " yelled Mirage as then out of all the robots, jets of stream started coming out at high pressure, even dismembering the iron colossus and projecting their riders out.  
"And now, Sleep !" Said Mirage and all the enemies fell to the ground and remained motionless.  
"What did you do to them?" Asked Lea.  
"I trapped them in an illusion showing them their greatest desires, so I believe this will hold them longer inside as they would probably want to continue the dream they are living right now," said Hendricksen as he sheathed back his sword.  
"Well if you don't mind, I believe we should run away while we have the time," said Pharis.  
"Yeah, Let's pack up. I had enough of these mountains," said Lea .

* * *

And after gathering their stuff they all started running away from the cave except for Dan, whom Mirage carried on his back.  
"Can someone tell me why this dude is following us," asked Lea.  
"Well to be honest, I have a really bad sense of orientation and might get lost again ," said Hendricksen.  
"Thanks, ugh... What was your name already? I'm sorry that you'll have to carry me, " said Dan .  
"My name is Hendricksen and its alright. You can't move and we can't leave you there alone," said the illusionist.  
"I'd rather prefer if we left him there and he got killed," said Lea.  
"So mean," said Dan.  
"But Lea, wasn't it you who kept rushing me in our fight and was so determined to bring Dan back alive, when we were fighting that dude in armor," said Pharis with a smile and everyone except Lea laughed.

"Enough laughing! I really need to get to the capital to get my tablet repaired!" Yelled Lea.  
"Please bitch, shut up. You want to get us in another avalanche or what? " said Jasmine mockingly.  
"Shut up! You! " yelled an enraged Lea while Jasmine smiled.  
"Anyway, you guys are going to the capital right? I would like to stick along since I need to get there too," said Hendricksen.  
"Ugh, no really? Another useless meatbag . First Meatbag then Queen Bitch then Popsicle and now Meatbag No2 ? This is really becoming a drag," sighed Lea.

"Well Lea, may I remind you that Hendricksen is stronger than all of us together? " said Lea.  
"Nonsense. I could beat him any day," stated Lea.  
"Well if you say so, I'll be happy to test whether it is true or not once we reach the capital," said Hendricksen.  
"Well well. That makes things more interesting. I'll gladly fight you," said Lea.  
And it is with the same joy and enthusiasm, our heroes continued their voyage to Vermica, the capital of Riversland.

* * *

_**Back To Lucy's Appartment**_

"Wow this is the first time I'm glad I was sober . Her story is nice," said Cana as she kept the book back in the drawer.

"What to do now ? Lucy's house is so boring ," said Cana.

"I know ! Happy told me that Lucy has special underwears . Let's prove this ," said Cana with an evil smile.

But just as she put her hand in the panty drawer , the door opened and Lucy came in.

"No really ? Not you Cana ! Just get out , just fucking get out," Yelled Lucy while pointing outside the house.

As she exited the room, Cana said to herself " At least she did not find me reading her story"

**_End Of Chapter :-_**

**_Next time: Chapter 12 : THEFT !_**

* * *

**_Well guys sorry , this chapter was supposed to come out a few weeks before but I got lazy and there was also the time where i nearly completed formatting the story but accidentally closed the tab._**

**_Anyway, I've recently been engrossed in an anime. In fact it was the first anime i ever watched from when I was a little kid , I did not know its name . All I remembered was the protagonist name . Then last week , I started digging in and found the name of the anime. It is Called D-Gray Man . I'm really loving it and i believe you guys would like it too. Please take a look at it . When i finish it , I might make a fanfic bout it , but idk ._**

**_Anyway , thanks for reading and see you next time. Don't forget to review :)_**


End file.
